Reason--A Derek Hale Fanfic-- (Sequel to CPF)
by silverspacechameleon
Summary: Megra Day thought her biggest problems were over with Jackson back to being a normal teenager (Well semi normal, actually he is a werewolf now)The hunters not so much hunting. She thought she could go back to being a normal teenager but everything was far from ordinary. With her two bestfriend/pack members missing and Derek's deranged uncle back from the dead. WTF is happening?
1. Painting the Doorses Red

**_So A little info, this story is set in the 4 months-or was it 3- that Erica and Boyd are missing and its a week before summer starts. Warning though, this sequel isn't going to be as fun loving as the previous one :'( so many feels. After I started Season 3 and finding out that Erica died -I cried a lot by the way-I have an idea for a epilogue-ish story after Meg finds out Erica is dead, =( its a sad time for all of us._**

_**ENJOY :D **_

_**xx **_

_**SSC**_

* * *

Derek felt a sense of dread each time he stepped into the remains of his old home. The sight of the charred walls the creaking floor boards under him. So many memories, the best and the worst, the place where it all began.

Part of him was glad to have sold the house to the community. They can rebuild it, cover up the tragedy that had happened and hide the erect reminder. He didn't need this hanging over his head, not when he was moving on.

"Hey this is pretty good," Just at the thought of her Meg spoke up. She was in the living room area next to the fire place staring down at a old slightly coal blackened stool with a contemplative look. He watched her for a moment. The way she paced around the piece of furniture in her blue shorts that cut just a bit above her knees and her baggy black t-shirt. The collar was clearly too big for her and it threatened to fall off her smooth shoulders.

Derek was amused by how oblivious she was of the way he was hungrily taking in her appearance—sure she wore casual clothes that she had intended on getting dirty while rummaging through what's left of the Hale house furniture—but still, something about that bronze skin he just couldn't stop staring. He really wanted to know what she would do if he made his thoughts more apparent.

She suddenly looked to him and he froze at the thought that she might know what he was thinking, but she had that same curious expression on her pretty face.

"The fire didn't get to it and it doesn't feel unstable." She was referring to the stool. Derek realized he was yet to answer her question. He walked over to her before turning his gaze to the stool. It was in a sorry state at best but it's hard to predict its stability by just staring at it.

"Why don't you sit on it and find out?" He suggested and Meg looked to him mockingly.

"Why don't you just use your super Alpha vision and check for signs of damage?"

"Maybe I will." Derek challenged.

"Maybe you should." She countered with a victorious upturn of her lips. He narrowed her stare on her playfully before allowing his eyes to fade red. He watched her reaction carefully.

The way her pupil's dilated in wonder and her heart began to beat a little faster, he knew she loved it when his eyes turned red. It was strange because it was meant to be threatening but not to Meg, she was utterly fascinated—maybe even a little aroused—. He turned his gaze to the stool and stared through it. He saw through each imperfection and all though there were many he didn't see any signs of it coming undone under pressure.

"It's fine." He informed his eyes shifting back to its colourless shade.

"I told you." Her chiming voice brought out the playful side of him and Isaac hadn't come back with the paint yet. Maybe he can toy with her a little.

"So you can sit on it." He stated gesturing to the stool making sure he saw her cunning smirk. She looked to him and smiled, bringing her chin up a notch as if he was treating her like royalty. She spun on her heel to face him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I think I will—Wait a minute." Just when she bent at the knees Meg stopped and straightened out again. She took one glance down at the stool before looking up at Derek with eyes narrowed in suspicion. He grinned like a choir-boy.

"You are probably just saying that to get me to sit on it and fall through, oh I am on to you Derek Hale." She restated poking him in the chest to emphasis her point. He stared down at her highly amused and she glared back challenging him with her amber eyes. Their bodies were nearly touching and Meg felt every tingling sensation of his heated stare drinking her in. That unhinged possessive stare made her cheeks heat up every time and she hated that he knew it.

Derek wanted nothing more than to wrap his arm around her waist and kiss her senseless right then and there. Her wide eyed brave expression was just hard to resist, especially when her blushing cheeks complimented her features so perfectly. He stepped closer daring her to move back—she held her ground not moving.

"Hey Derek, where did you keep the brushes?" Isaac's voice behind him snapped them out of their reverie like a brick to the head. The alpha scowled and clenched his fists, annoyed by the interruption

_Isaac seems to be making a habit of that lately._

"Behind the door." He retorted gruffly. Meg watched him with a small sly smile curving at her lips, clearly amused by his reaction. Derek gritted his teeth as she continued to grin up at him. He rolled his eyes resisting the urge to smile and stomped off leaving her staring after him.

_Grumpy Growls is so cute _Meg couldn't help but chant dotingly in her mind as she practically skipped over to Isaac who was on his knees ripping open the lid of the paint can. Instantly the chemical stench of the liquid brushed under her nose and the memory of empty rooms and echoing halls flashed in her mind.

"Oh yay painting, I haven't held a brush since last time I was here in Beacon hills, it's like it's meant to be." She exclaimed merrily as Isaac handed her one brush with a bright smile she couldn't help but return. Meg took the brush and just when she about to dip the bristle end of the brush into the paint the black mark of the Alpha's caught her attention, she stared at it.

It seemed to be a reminder that a storm was heading their way and it was going to anything but pleasant.

She started remembering the day when Erica asked her to runaway with her and Boyd. Somewhere safer away from the hunters and the Kanima, a bigger pack. Meg didn't know what to say at the time. Everything was happening to fast and she couldn't just abandon Derek, not when he needed her.

When they left Meg wanted to be resentful. They had deserted them and she always believed friends never abandoned their friends but they were scared and Meg didn't want to resent them for having basic human emotions. Derek didn't seem to hate them for it, he actually seemed glad that they were safe and away from all the death but at the same time. Meg knew he felt he had failed as an Alpha.

Now with them missing, things didn't get any easier.

There was the possibility that Erica and Boyd weren't kidnapped and that they were somewhere safe and with another pack. A friendly pack who took them in and are not taking care of them, but— they would have called right? Then again Meg didn't think they would leave either.

Fear changes people, she knew that first hand.

She shook her head, refusing to let the forlorn situation cloud her cheer. She was determined to keep her smiles up. She had taken it upon herself to be the glue that kept it all together. She knew if she decided to break down crying then all would be lost. The last thing they needed was another problem on their mountain of a mess.

So, dipping the brush into the bucket of paint Meg started in the middle, right over the mark. She knew it wasn't very clever but she didn't want to keep staring at it and drift back into her anxious thoughts.

"Painting the Doorses red." She chanted happily. Isaac who was also in thought recognized the familiar tune but was intrigued by the change of lyrics.

"Doorses?" He echoed a smirk pinching the corner of his lips.

"Well yeah like 'painting the doors red' makes any sense." She said with a simple shrug and obvious tone.

"Oh that doesn't make any sense?" He retorted sardonically while painting in a downwards motion. She shot him a look.

"You know what I mean. It's got no flow yo." Isaac couldn't help but chuckle under his breath and Meg smiled, she always liked it when he smiled. Especially these days when the frustration of searching for Erica and Boyd was getting to everyone, but she was hoping to change that. Soon... if what she had done showed any results.

"Hello kids." The appearance of Derek's tall and conniving uncle at the threshold of the house surprised them all. Especially Meg since she felt extremely puny when standing in front of him. He eyed her with those light blue eyes and the smirk that pinched his lips was creepy, like he knew something she did too.

Or maybe it was the fact that he came back from the dead? Those circumstances are rarely promising.

"What are you doing here?" Derek was suddenly beside her, protectively. As if knowing exactly what thought crossed his uncles mind. Peter grinned not at all taken back by his nephew's reaction, he shrugged nonchalant.

"Thought you could use a hand, this was my home once too you know." He mused reminiscing while stroking the frame of the door. Meg felt Derek relax at his uncle's words, he was empathizing.

"You may have come back from the dead but that does not mean we want you around, there was a reason why I buried you, it is so I wouldn't have to look at you again." The alpha warned through gritted teeth. Peter was still unperturbed.

"So hostile, fine I get it. You need your space just wanted to know how your search for the rest of the pack is going?" They froze at his words. The uncle smiled at the reaction.

"Not good huh, well my services are available if anyone needs them just letting you know." He stated, feigning sympathy. Meg resisted the urge to roll her eyes in front of him. He graced them all with one last smirk before turning and stomping off.

"I think the man is just bored." Meg stated when she was sure the man was out of ear shot. Isaac nodded in agreement.

"Well trying to murder everyone we know and being buried for a year does isolate a person." His words made her laugh it even coaxed a smirk from Derek. Isaac and Derek began a conversation. Meg wasn't really paying attention to their subject of conversation because her phone began to beep from within her front pocket. She eagerly fished for her phone before pulling it out and looking at the text message. A giant grin began to creep on to her lips.

"We better hurry this up I got a text from Danny." She notified when the two males were both silent.

"What for?" Derek inquired, eyeing her phone with suspicion. Why was he texting her in the middle of the afternoon? She looked up at him and smiled.

"Glad you asked Miguel." He tensed at the familiar name and she continued to watch his reactions vigilantly.

"Stiles told you." He was practically growling as she continued to beam up at him. Isaac was trying to hide a smile behind his hand. Derek was furious, no one was supposed to know about that.

"Yes he did." Meg confirmed and his scowl deepened.

"I hope you said your goodbye's while you were there because I am going to kill him." She pouted at his threatening words.

"But it's such a funny story—by the way I may or may not have promised Danny that I would send him a picture of you shirtless. You know for thanks for the hard work." Scandalized he opened his mouth to retort but Meg wasn't done.

"He said he got a trace on one of their phone numbers." He pressed his lips together in reaction to her words, his interest peaked.

"Erica and Boyd?" Isaac asked and Meg nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yeah, the coordinates were the last recorded time which is like a week after they disappeared."

"That doesn't matter. At least we will have some idea where they headed and narrow our search, good work Meg." She was taken back. Derek rarely praised her especially not in front of Isaac, she was suddenly feeling abashed. A sudden weight on her head startled her out of her embarrassment. Isaac was ruffling her head of hair with a dotingly relieved glimmer in his blue eyes.

"Nicely done Meg." He commended and she grinned.

"I know right, hopefully we can kick some Alpha ass and have them back before summer really starts." Derek wanted to say something he really did.

He wanted to warn her that everything was going to get much worse before they got any better and that they enemies they were up against were ruthless and blood thirsty. There was also the possibility that if their friends were captured then they were most likely dead but…there was that small chance that they weren't or that they got away and are somewhere far away and he couldn't take that small bit of hope, not when she believed it with her whole heart.


	2. Stronger Together

_"A friend is one that knows you as you are, understands where you have been, accepts what you have become, and still, gently allows you to grow." _  
_― William Shakespeare_

The sound of crumpling paper was heard as Meg rolled out a map of Beacon Hills on to the large table in their apartment. Derek stood on her left with Isaac on her right. They were all staring intensely at the map as she began to mark all the coordinates with a black marker onto the smooth paper of the map.

"So here are the locations Boyd was at in that week, we can ignore these three because it's either near the school or at his house, but this one."

"It's in the middle of the nowhere." Derek murmured staring down at the 'X' she pointed at was right in the middle of the Beacon Hills forest. He mulled at the thought of how difficult it was going to be to find them.

"Not that far from the Argents." Isaac pointed out. Meg tensed at the remembrance of their torture that reminded her of her own.

"So they were let go and they headed for the forest." The blonde pondered gesturing from location to location. His long slender fingers spread out on the surface of the map.

"That's where the trail ends, it doesn't help much, and they could be anywhere now." Meg informed quite forlorn, Derek looked to her.

"At least we have a trail to follow. We have to search the area for any clues." He spoke trying to reassure her while trying to seem indifferent at the same time. Isaac nodded in agreement.

"That's a large area to search in. Things would move faster if we had help." Meg suggested rubbing the back of her neck to ease her rising tension. She glanced at Derek for a response, his intense stare was focused on the map.

"What about Scott and Stiles?"

"No" Derek and her both ruled at the same time. Isaac was bewildered.

"No?"

"I don't want them involved in this. This is my problem and besides Scott is distracted enough has it is." The alpha stated, crossing his arms over his chest while directing his stare onto Isaac. Meg's head bobbed up and down in eager consent.

"And Stiles needs to be protected from Grumpy Growl's wrath." She pointed out. Isaac smirked at this and Derek glanced down at her and nodded with grim approval.

"That too."

"Well I guess that leaves him." The tall blonde murmured regretfully. Meg's smile fell at the thought of Derek's uncle.

"I guess so." The alpha muttered equally dissatisfied before reluctantly reaching for his phone that was on the table beside the map.

"We should have done this earlier. Things would be a lot easier then." Isaac noted his gaze fixated on the sky that was slowly beginning to darken from the departing sun. Meg glanced at him for a moment before continuing to try and uses her sense to detect any presence of her friends.

"Well good thing we are werewolves then, nighttime is our peak hour is it not?" she mulled, the blonde looked to her.

"True, but we are still amateurs, I bet Derek and Peter is having a better time."

"Considering they both tried to kill each other before, I don't think so." She stated before walking a head of Isaac. He stared after her in slight wonder, a question rose to the tip of his tongue that he was dying to ask.

"You seem to know a lot about Derek's history." He mused following after her while his eyes searched the earth of the forest. The dried leaved and twigs crunched under the soles of his boots. Meg tensed at his question, excuses and explanations immediately formulating in her mind.

_Keep it cool._

"Well you know Scott and Stiles wanted to fill me in and whatever questions I did have I asked Derek." She said casually while keeping her back to him. She didn't want her guilty expression giving anything away. She hated having to keep things from Isaac.

"And he answered?" He was perplexed. Derek was always the mysterious type when it came to his past. He didn't think even Meg was able to coax it out of him, but then again, he wasn't that surprised considering her open free nature anyone would love to tell her their life story.

"Well not in immense detail but yeah. Nothing about his family though obviously, I just stuck to the werewolf stuff."

"Right." Isaac wasn't entirely convinced. Meg was being vague and she was never vague.

"Do you think they were taken?" She suddenly asked mainly because she wanted to divert the topic away from her and Derek but also because the feeling of dread would not leave the back of her mind.

"I don't know Meg, I just think it's unlike them to not call or leave a text you know, and it's all very suspicious." He said with a heavy exhale. She began to nibble her lower lip in a nervous act.

"Did you want to leave with them?" Isaac asked hesitantly mainly because of the answer she might give. Meg stopped and turned to face him, her hands buried into the pockets of her leather jacket and she contemplated his question.

"I did consider it yes but, I owed Derek my life, I couldn't just abandon him." She answered truthfully. He smiled quite pleased by the answer. She looked to him from under her dark lashes.

"Isaac, why did you say yes?"

He grinned, his head tilting to the side "You are only asking now?"

He was amused, she shrugged with a sheepish look on her face.

"Well I wanted to before but it never felt like the right time." There was a silence among them as Isaac thought about what sort of answer to give her. The truth or the truth just a little held back?

"I didn't want to feel weak anymore." He murmured. She stood and listened in patient solicitude.

"When your mom left, your dad became this loving devoting every minute to you type right?" He looked to Meg for a nodded of affirmation "Well my dad he…he wasn't."

Her heart clenched at the sight of his woebegone expression. She felt awkward like she didn't know what she could say that could reassure him since she had never experienced such a situation before. At the thought of someone abusing a sweet heart lovable guy like Isaac, made the world seem suddenly darker. Isaac was avoiding eye contact and in that instant she knew she had to show him that she would be there, no matter what.

Isaac's depressing stir of thoughts came to a complete stop when a warm touch enveloped his hand. His head shot up startled to find Meg staring up at him with a soft smile curving her lips, her grip on his hand tightened.

"Well you have us now and you don't have to be strong alone we can be stronger together." She may not have seen it on his face but the tenderness that she stirred in his heart was unfathomable. Isaac stared down at her while trying to ignore the heavy pounding of his own heart, her amber eyes glittered fondly.

"Why didn't you leave?" He asked his voice almost a whisper, her grin widened.

"And leave you alone with Derek? Nah you would miss me too much." She huffed smugly and punched him playfully in the chest. He smiled at her words before swiftly pulling her under his arm before ruffling her head of hair.

"That's reason enough I suppose." He said while Meg struggled to get out of his strong grip, she missed the affectionate way he was smiling down at her.

"I am glad you didn't Meg." He muttered, she wiggled in his hold and finally found a way to raise her head to look up at him from under her mass of tousled hair, she beamed up at him.

"I am glad you didn't either." She said before hugging his side. Isaac returned it awkwardly since it was his first time being embraced by a girl other than his mom. It felt nice, he was almost reluctant to let go.

"Now let's go find our friends!" Meg exclaimed with much enthusiasm and left his side to prance a head. Isaac chuckled and followed after her with a soft smile playing on his thin lips.

* * *

Derek glanced up at the dark sky with a very apparent frown on his face. They had lost sunlight and still found no trace of Erica and Boyd and things were not going well.

"So your new Beta, she is pretty useful." Peter commented. He tensed at his words and stiffly turned to face his uncle.

"Yeah so?" He snapped glaring him down. His uncle brought his hands up in a surrendering act to show he meant no offence, but Derek knew better than that.

"Nothing, I am just making an observation." The Alpha assumed that was the end of that inquisition and faced the forest head of him once more before resuming his walk, but Peter was far from done.

"For example, I've noticed that you are pretty sweet on her." Derek scowled and the other Hale smiled wickedly. He was pleased by his nephew's expected reaction.

"Which I get I mean she is such a cute little thing, so eager to help, so friendly."

Derek turned to face his uncle who was only a step away. They began to glare each other down as the young Hale's thought raced at Peter's dangerous conclusion, he knew.

"If I found out just by looking at the two of you how long do you think it would take for them to find out?"

"There is nothing between us." He objected his uncle chuckled mockingly.

"Keep telling yourself that." He breathed narrowing his electric blue eyes at his nephew. Derek's fingers closed to a fist within the recesses of his jacket pocket, trying to restrain his rising anger.

"Are you really giving me this speech right now? She is part of my pack the same as Isaac, it would be the same result if Isaac was in trouble too, we stick together we look after each other or have you forgotten that?"

"No I get it you care about them but this is bigger than them, they are going to start using your weaknesses against you, you need to start to treating them more like—"

"Like what? A prop in the plan? Like you did with Laura like you did with that nurse?" Derek cut in stern and cruelly. His words sliced through Peter's cool exterior.

"At least it got the job done." He growled, Derek stepped forward ready for a fight.

"No it didn't because in the end I am the alpha and you had to pine through a teenager to come back." Derek snapped his last words before he stared his uncle down with one last glower. Peter's lips pressed down into a tight thin line before they curved into a malicious smile. His shoulders eased as the evil twinkle returned to his eyes, before he brushed past Derek and walked a head. The alpha narrowed his gaze on his uncle's back, the queasy feeling returned and he was even more wary of the look Pete gave him. Like he knew his relationship with Meg was going to blow up on his face and what Peter gave was a warning.

The sudden buzz of his phone cut through his thoughts. He calmly fished through his pocket for the phone before looking down at the caller ID. It was Isaac, he pressed down the button to accept the call.

"Derek we have a bit of a situation."

"Why, what happened?" He reacted to Isaac's breathless voice.

"Meg's hurt."


	3. Wild Imagination

"How the hell did you get a nail through your foot?" Derek inquired looking to Meg in disbelief. Sure his girlfriend was injured but he was more perturbed by the fact that Isaac was still carrying her in his arms all the way into the apartment.

"Is that really the biggest problem here right now?" Meg snapped through gritted teeth while trying to fight the throbbing pain. Isaac gently set her down on top of the table. Derek pulled up a chair and sat down to inspect the sole of her foot. The nail had dug in deep and it was sticking out from the other side. It was hard to find the head of the nail it had dug in deep and it was actually stopping the blood flow.

"We found an abandoned house and we went inside to check it out and well naturally, Meg being herself fell through the floor boards." Isaac was more scolding than concerned, she gaped at his words.

"That was a complete accident. I didn't mean to fall through and why are you complaining? I am the one with a nail through my foot!" she exclaimed gesturing widely to her injured foot that was stretched out in front of her.

"I used to complain a lot, but then I took a nail through the foot." Isaac's words jarred her out of her agitation. She looked to him with a wide grin.

"Nice!" She commended before they high-fived. Meg smile instantly fell when Derek brought over a set of pliers and a flask with water filled halfway.

"Whoa what's that for?"She demanded in alarm. Derek looked up to find them staring at him in question.

"I can't just grab it and pull it out. The nail has dug in too deep." He answered simply. Meg was anxious but nodded in acceptance, either way she trusted Derek plus the nail was really starting to hurt. He clamped the pliers over the head of the nail. Meg flinched when the collision reverberated through the metal making the ache worse.

"Okay on three, one…" He pulled out the nail swiftly and Meg hunched over and her knee bent in reaction to the agony that shot up her leg.

"FOTHERMUCKER!" She cursed as she sat up and clutched her foot to her chest while glaring at Derek who quickly placed the bloody nail into a flask of water. The piece of metal fell and clanged against the glass. He had brought a bundle up piece of cloth and pressed it to the wound and Meg held it there.

"You said three, you promised!" She pouted, tears starring her dark lashes. He wanted to caress her face and apologize but Isaac's presence was more than evident.

"I got the nail out didn't I?" He retorted. Meg continued to pout and pet her foot affectionately.

"That must have left one giant gaping—oh hey it's already healed." She breathed in amazement gently fingering the soft base of her foot. The dried blood remained other than that, the wound had completed healed.

"Look at that, how are you guys not amazed by this?" She cried out in astonishment, abruptly holding up her foot for them to see. Derek and Isaac exchanged flat looks at her obvious fascination with pretty much everything.

"I am more amazed you got a nail through the foot in the first place." The blonde male added. Meg chuckled awkwardly and looked to Derek who was resisting the urge to smile. He got up from his stool, grabbing the flask in the process.

"Hey hey where are you going with that?" She exclaimed making him pause mid turn and stare down at her.

"What you want it back in there?" He retorted mockingly, she dead-panned.

"No I want to keep it. I never had a nail in my foot before." Derek gave her a look that questioned her sanity. She stretched out her hand expectantly. He sighed and shook his head before handing her the flask and she took it eagerly. Her smile was broad and cheeky, he rolled his eyes before walking off to wash his hands.

"Are you making a scrap book or something?" Isaac asked while watching her rattle the flask, causing the nail to bump against the glass. She looked up at him.

"What, collecting things is a crime now?" She retorted. He smiled and Derek—who was listening intently— narrowed his gaze on Isaac. He didn't like the way the blonde smiled at her. There was this strange twinkle in his blue eyes and his smile was just too…affectionate. The alpha strode over to them while wiping his hands on a dish towel. He watched them carefully, Isaac has always been friendly with Meg but was he just noticing how cozy he was around her. It bothered him immensely.

"Did you guys find anything?" The question came out snappier than he had planned. They looked to him bewildered by his sudden tone of voice.

"No but we are going to try again tomorrow, what about you and Mr. Hale?"

"Mr. Hale?" He questioned her choice of titles regarding his uncle.

"Well yeah, calling him by his first name is way too personal." Was her casual answer. He stared down at her unsure of what to think of the title she had given his uncle.

"We didn't find anything." He stated after a moment. Meg bit her lip thoughtfully trying her best not to reveal her disappointment.

"It's okay right I mean it was our first shot and it was dark too." She ruled refusing to abandon any hope.

"Yeah, let's start bright and early tomorrow." Isaac agreed giving her a reassuring pat on the back, she beamed up at him.

"Definitely."

"Who is getting dinner tonight? I am starving." Meg asked abruptly changing topic when her stomach began to rumble. Derek smirked in amusement—rely on her to be the first to bring up food—They all looked to one another thoughtfully. They couldn't remember who brought dinner last time, but Derek took this as an opportunity to get some alone time with Meg.

"It's Isaac's turn." He decided Isaac frowned.

"But I—fine, what do you guys want?" He knew there was no point in protesting even though he was pretty sure he had brought dinner last night.

"Pizza!" The eager dark haired female chimed.

"The usual?"

"With extra cheese for me, please." She added grinning from ear to ear. Isaac sighed tiredly and Derek handed him a few bucks before the teenage trudged off. The alpha watched him leave, waiting till he slide the heavy metal door behind him.

"Isaac's turn huh?" Meg mused trying to suppress her mirthful smile, having caught on to his deceit. Derek looked to her from the corners of his eyes before turning his profile to face her.

"I didn't hear you object." He retorted taking a step towards her. His tall broad body looming over her.

"Well I could have." She admitted, sitting up firmly on the wooden table, her athletic legs pressed together and stretched out in front of her, her body was leaning back on her arms.

"Why didn't you?" Derek reached down and placed his large hands on either side of her legs, looming over her with his silver eyes gleaming in dangerous intent.

"I think you know." Meg didn't know where this side of her was coming from, she was never this daring but then again Derek seemed always bring out the most curious sides of her. The corners of his lips turned up, approving of her words. His body slanted forward and Meg was extremely aware of his fingers that were gently caressing up her leg.

"No I don't, why don't you show me?" He challenged staring her down. Meg would have gazed back if his lips weren't so distracting. He always liked being dominant, she supposed it was part of his charm—and competitive nature—sometimes she was submissive but other times, like now, she wanted to rebel.

"Why do I have to do anything? You are the one the scheming one, you show me your reasoning." Her words surprised him slightly. She grinned in triumph and his eyes narrowed dangerously, his soft touch seized.

"I'll show you reasoning." He growled before swiftly clasping her ankle and tugging her body to his.

Meg didn't even get a chance to react when her body went sliding forward from the derriere. He secured her legs on either side of him while he held her in place with one hand on her thigh while the other was buried in the dark curls at the back of her head. His electric touch made her shudder and it only heightened when he pressed his mouth against hers in a heated kiss.

Megra's stunned state didn't last very long because soon enough she was craving him just as much as he was yearning for her. Her fingers clutched the material of his shirt as Derek grabbed a fist full of her ebony hair, holding her head in place as they kissed. She felt dizzy from the pleasure of his kiss all she could do was brace herself against him. His other hand was on her waist and she was completely aware of how hot her skin was under his touch, especially when his deft fingers dug into her flesh.

The eagerness of his kiss began to bruise her lips but Meg could care less. A fire inside her had ignited and her need for him only grew. Her arms roamed up his chiseled chest and wrapped tightly around his neck pulling him closer. Even though layers of clothing separated them, Derek couldn't ignore the lock and key fit of their bodies. It spurred such a wild need in his blood that he knew he couldn't cage unless he slowed down. The act seemed damn near impossible when her lips were so soft, her body was so warm and welcoming, but the lack of air getting to his lungs snapped him out of his enchantment.

With a superhuman effort he pulled away but remained close. They were breathing equally hard. He rested his forehead against hers, the strands of her bangs tickling the skin of his temple. Her pale pink lips were bee kissed and parted as she panted. Derek wanted to kiss her all over again. She stared up at him from under her inky lashes, dazed and flustered and utterly ravishing.

Meg breathed hard, _what the heck was that?_

Her heart was pounding and her cheeks were burning from the passionate kiss, her stomach was in knots. She raised her gaze to meet his, his eyes were still glittering and heavy lidded in ardor and his lips were so inviting. Megra couldn't help but pout, _why did he pull away?_ She shook her head slightly. Why didn't she stop? Anxiousness dawned on to her, what if she had let it continue? What would it have leaded to?

The conclusion made her anxiety rise, she wasn't ready yet. Physically she was extremely eager but mentally she wasn't even close but there was just no rational thought when they kissed. Megra realized it was Derek who pulled away, she began to question his reasons, and did he know how she felt? Did he feel the same way? Maybe he just wanted to breathe.

The questions plagued her and the alpha was quick to notice.

"Meg." He called softly. The padded base of his thumb rubbing over her jaw line affectionately, this caught her attention.

"Yeah?" She whispered rather meekly he couldn't help but smile at her adorable nature. He brought up his hand and poked her right between her dark winged brows. Her eyes pinched shut in response.

"Creased eyebrows, not the reaction I was hoping for." He said in a fond murmur, she smiled sheepishly.

"Oh sorry it's just—"

"What?" Derek asked while playing with a thick strand of her jet black hair. She paused and stared, nibbling at her lower lip contemplatively.

"Do you ever think about us…you know?"

"Yes?" he insisted she huffed. Frustrated with her inability to say the word at the tip of her tongue without blushing madly.

"You know—are you really going to make me say it?" Her muddled state was highly entertaining to him. She had no care when saying such words for a joke but when it truly mattered she was tongue tied.

"Well if you can't even say it then obviously you are not ready." Derek tried to suppress his urge to grin. It wasn't the best to thing to laugh at her when she was obviously extremely conflicted.

Her uncertain soulful gaze made his heart melt "Actually, I am kinda scared." She confessed.

"Of the first time—"He assumed.

"No not that, I am worried I'll get addicted to it." Now it was Derek's turn to be confused.

"And why is that a bad thing?" He inquired highly interested in an explanation.

"It's a terrible thing! What if you are not around to satisfy my urges or it's so good that it consumes my everyday thought? I mean people are always talking about it and making references so it must be great right? Unless you are terrible at it but that's not true right I mean you must be really good at it…right?" She probed looking to him in question. Derek stroked his chin in thought.

"Well I haven't had any complaints from the—"His words were cut short when Meg yelped and clamped palms over her ears.

"AH! Don't tell me I don't want to know how many, it's not like you want me to tell you how many guys I've had sex with."

"You just admitted to me you've never done it." He retorted she rolled her large eyes, her hands dropping back to her side.

"Yeah…physically but you don't know many guys I've had sex with in my head. Do you really want to compete with my imagination because trust me…my imagination is wild." He raised a sardonic eyebrow as she stared back rather smugly.

"I'll bet, holding a hand is pretty wild." Meg frowned. She didn't appreciate his sarcasm accented with a smile. A deep chuckle left his lips that eased her. She always loved it when he smiled, especially when the sound reverberated from his chest. Megra was still unsure about how he really felt and he could sense it, he sighed and moved closer.

"I don't want you to worry about throwing down just because we got a little heated—"

"Yeah but—"

"Let me finish." He cut in sternly, Megra fell silent.

"Sorry." She murmured apologetically, Derek continued.

"It will happen in time" _When it's legal_ he reminded himself –she wasn't going to be seventeen forever—"and besides do you really think we will get a chance to…you know with Isaac around." He couldn't help but mock her previous choice of words.

Meg caught on at his jab and laughed, clearly eased. He watched her with glimmering eyes, wondering how such a simple act made him feel like someone poured hot tea over his heart, warming him.

"Point taken, I don't want to scar the guy." Megra stated with a nod of agreement before looking to him. She was caught under his intense grey gaze. Derek leaned in once more, his touch returning to her face. She smiled up at him and he returned it with his own half-grin before their lips connected once more.

Meg felt her heart flutter within her chest at his electric kiss that went rushing down her spine. Her smile wouldn't not falter even as they kissed she could feel the muscles stretch across her face. Derek's cupped the side of her face a little more securely. His thumb brushed over her cheek, awed by the rose-petal softness. Her lips parted at the first gliding caress of his tongue and the kiss would have progressed too, if only he had ignored the soft thud of shoes on wood approaching their door.

He ended the kiss but he didn't want to. Megra's eyes fluttered open and stared up at him all misty eyed.

"Isaac's on his way up." He noted still staying close, his hot breath tickling her cheeks, his mouth brushing over hers. She resisted the urge to shudder. It took her a while to process his words—being all high from the blood rush—but once she did, a heavy groan of frustration escaped her lips.

"Isn't it like fifteen minutes per pizza or just fifteen minutes for all of them? Because seriously I feel like there is no such thing as time anymore." He smiled at her words and pressed his lips to the side of her face. The honey and lavender scent of her skin always did strange things to his insides.

The footsteps drew closer and Derek leaned back to stare into her amber eyes that were staring up at him in awe and affection that he wasn't keen on moving away just yet. Sighing in frustration Derek took a massive step back just as the iron wheels under the large thick door squealed as it slide open. Meg and Derek held each other's stares as Isaac stalked into the door after shutting the door behind him while balancing three boxes of pizza on his hand.

"If I am going to be your pizza delivery boy, at least pay me for it." Isaac groaned dumping the boxes onto the table. Meg jumped off the table top with a easy before eagerly lifting open the cardboard lids, the fresh scent of hot cheese and bread wafted into the air.

"We do, with pizza!" She added to Isaac's grumbling comment, he rolled his eyes.

"Yay." He feigned a cheer and she laughed at him before glancing at Derek from the corner of her eye, he was watching her.


	4. He Shaved Once?

**5000 words?! WHAAAAT? :D A little thank you for all the follows and favourites :') I love you guys. **

**xx**

**SSC**

* * *

Megra wasn't sure where she was but part of her seemed to know exactly where she was heading because she was running. Through a forest with the crookback moon bright and hanging about her in the sky, as if chasing her.

Her heart was pounding, there was a ringing within her ears but she felt so high. The rush of the wind against her cheeks and the exertions of her muscles made her feel alive…free.

There was something a head of her…someone.

She was shocked to realize she was chasing someone and that rush she felt was actually blood lust, she was hunting. Suddenly the situation felt precarious, it was woman and she was screaming as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her but Meg was faster.

Her vision was sharper. The screaming was louder and before she knew it she had pounced on the human. Megra could feel the warm blood in her hands. The way her claws tore through her flesh as strangled deafening screams escaped the victim's lips.

Megra wanted to scream, turn away but she couldn't stop staring down at that woman's bleeding carcass. The vacant look in her eyes from the life she had taken from her. Just when Megra thought she was going to throw up, the scene suddenly changed.

She was walking…no trudging, through the woods, deep animalistic ragged breaths left her lips and she wasn't sure if it was her anymore. She was cupping her clawed hands into a body of water. The blood dripped from her hands and disappeared into the cool clear water, she was watching the prismatic surface of the water before leaning closer and staring down at her reflection. The eyes that stared back shocked her to the core.

"Meg!" She was startled out of her dreams. Her eyes lashes swept open to stare into a pair of silver eyes. At first Megra wasn't sure about where she was, everything felt so surreal.

"Derek?" She whispered on reflex staring up at Derek's handsome face that was twisted in worry, he sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, who did you think was going to be here?" he bit back but Megra blinked profoundly. The confusion still haven't left her face.

"I uh…I" The tumble of incoherent words that left her lips immediately softened his expression. She was still shivering and he wasn't sure whether it was the cold or the nightmare.

Derek had woken up to the sound of her whimpers. Usually Megra slept beside him on the hammock, it was a situation they had grown accustomed to ever since the incident with the hunters and her consistent nightmares, but after they had stopped neither of them really wanted to part from their sleeping arrangement.

Well, until they moved and Isaac decided to join them. Derek wasn't ready for anyone to know about them, at least not yet. The lack of her warm body beside him was what kept him up at night and the sound of her struggling to wake up from a nightmare. Part of him was looking forward to using that as an excuse to be with her again, but then watching her now. Fighting so hard with a scar that refused to fade brought out some deep protective instinct in him.

"Come here." He ordered softly, taking a seat on the edge of the mattress. Megra looked to him with wide amber eyes that glowed in gratitude. She crawled over to him and Derek wrapped his strong arms around her tightly as she buried her face into his chest, curling up against the warmth he offered.

Silence surround them as Derek held her and gently ran his long fingers through her dark damp hair. Megra was soothed by gesture as she left her mind ponder on the strange dream. Derek pulled his legs up off the floor and on to the mattress, shifting so their bodies were pressed together. He loved how she fitted against, in moments like this when she was so small and fragile.

"Was it the…?"

"No it was something else." She mumbled. Her ear pressed to his chest allowing the lulling rhythm of his heart consume her, she had stopped shaking. Derek nodded in acknowledgement and buried his nose into the crown of her head. His eyebrows furrowed in thought, wondering if it was about her father again.

"What did you see?" He asked gently, Meg went still in his arms for a moment before pulling away a fraction. Derek released his tight hold on her but kept one arm behind her back as she turned her profile to face him.

"I was running through the woods and it was dark and I was running really fast but then I heard a scream and I was actually chasing someone."

"Who?" He asked, intrigued.

"It was dark, I didn't see a face but I know it was a woman because one moment she was running and then the next moment she was on the ground and I…I killed her." She spoke with a wavering voice. Derek tried not to let his surprise show by his tone gave it away.

"You killed her?" Megra regarded him with her bright eyes glistening in uncertainty before nodding.

"Then I was standing by a lake and I was looking into the water…but the thing is Derek, I don't think it was me because the person that stared back had blue eyes." She stated her dark brows furrowing in confusion, he blinked.

"Blue eyes, you could see that clearly in the dark?" He inquired, Megra nodded with certainty.

"They were an electric blue, they weren't normal—not to mention the fangs." She said her fingers immediately reaching up to her lips as if to make sure her fangs were protruded. Derek's eyes shifted in thought and Megra looked to him for guidance, praying for words of reassurance to leave his lips but he pondered on the subject of dream.

"Please tell me it's just a dream," Meg pleaded, Derek looked to her.

_Those eyes…like a Husky in the snow._ She couldn't forget the way they stared back at her.

"There is that possibility but this dream sounds like..."

"Like what?"

"When incidences like this happen it is usually a kill that had had happened because of a member of a pack, there is this bond that connects them all, it happened to Scott with the Alpha that bit him."

"Your uncle?" She asked, He nodded

"So it might be the werewolf that bit me, but he had brown eyes." Megra pointed out, rubbing her chin in thought.

"That's what doesn't make sense, plus he is dead." Derek stated bluntly, she froze looking to him in shock.

"How the heck would you know what?"Megra exclaimed.

"He was an Omega and the hunters caught him and…I saw him get chopped in half." Derek reminisced the night when he had gone back to pick up her backpack when he had heard a commotion in the middle of the forest. He would have walked away if Scott hadn't managed to get into the middle of it.

"This is the same night that I got bit?" Megra inquired sitting with her legs crossed in a meditative style.

"Yes, I went back to collect your things when caught the scent of the hunters, I went to see what they were up to when I saw the Omega was caught in one of their traps." He explained and her lips parted in wonder before she averted her gaze to the mattress and shrugged haplessly.

"Oh…well there goes one relationship I'll never be a part of." She mumbled. Derek shook his head in disbelief, at the dubious look he was giving her Meg couldn't help by grin. "So that rules out him right, well that settles it, it was just a very vivid dream."

"Seems so, the only other possibility is that it was someone from our pack but none of you were born a werewolf other than me." He mused. Meg tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"How would that matter?"

"Because the wolf you dreamed of had blue eyes."

"Yeah…so?" Her lack of understanding finally dawned on to the Alpha. He had never really got around explaining the difference between a werewolf who inherited the curse and the ones who got bitten.

"When Lycanthrope is inherited their eyes are blue."

"Why am I only hearing about this now?" Megra exclaimed.

"You never asked." Derek muttered with a casual shrug of his wide shoulders, she dead-panned.

"You are my Alpha; you are supposed to tell me! Lycanthrope 101."

"Well now you know." He concluded and she heaved to expresses her hopelessness. The silence fell on them once more as Derek continued to think on the dream, it was very strange to have such a dream, he hoped it was just an exaggeration of her subconscious, considering her nature Derek wouldn't really be that surprised if it was.

"So…blue eyes huh?" He looked to find her cozying up to him. Her shoulder gently brushing against his arms as Megra practically batted her eyes lashes up at him. Derek couldn't help but smirk in amusement, holding her stare he leaned down.

"It's fascinating how quickly you get over things." He pointed out, she grinned.

"Meh, it's a gift, so tell me more about these blue eyes, will I ever see them?" She probed, utterly captivated by the new information she had discovered about her boyfriend. Derek treated the fact like it was nothing special, but not to Meg considering her fascination with blue eyes.

"Depends, if someone takes my Alpha status then yes." Derek answered. Her smile widened which was not what he was expecting.

"Oh yay, another reason to retaliate against you." His stare narrowed on her gleeful expression.

"You have been keeping a list?" He whispered darkly, her head bobbed up and down eagerly.

"Of course, the main point being…you are a jerk." She retorted with an accusatory finger pointed at him.

"Me?" He feigned innocence.

"Yup and your nose is too sharp you could break coconuts on it." Derek crescent fell at her words and lifted his chin almost haughtily. Megra couldn't help but watch him with a doting glimmer in her eyes.

"You won't last in a court room with an argument like that." The alpha argued moving dangerously close but Megra didn't pull away. Derek knew he had to get accustomed to that, this wasn't the first time he had been so close to her pretty face and those tempting lips.

"I object, the rest of the pack agreed." She notified though she was slowly getting equally distracted by the unbanked sensuality in his gaze.

"Did they now?" Derek wasn't really paying attention anymore. His heated stare was focused on her mouth.

"Yup," She whispered watching him from behind her demure lashes. Derek arm behind her back tightened around her, holding her in place. He could hear her heart pounding in anticipation. He wanted to tease her, just a little longer. How could he not when she was so willing?

"And this is all so you can see what I look like with blue eyes?" He murmured a rakish smile curving his lips. Megra watched as the peak of those canines returned making him inconceivably sexy in her eyes, combined with the stubble, the urge to stroke his face was unbearable.

"Well yeah, I say it's a worthy cause." Her flirtatious remark and the playful look in her eyes was all it took for his resolve to crumble. Derek reached up and cupped the side of her face, the padded base of his thumb stroking the smooth skin of her jaw line. She trembled at the sheer electricity of the contact while holding his gaze. He stared deep into her eyes before his gaze fell to her lips once more.

"Totally." He breathed against her lips before pressing them down on hers, Megra's reaction was instantaneous. She drew towards him like a magnet and her warm hands on her face as his arm around her grew more possessive. Her hands left his and to his shoulders, her arms winding around his neck. Clinging to him as the kiss grew more heated.

And to think, the night started with a nightmare.

Megra was aware of his hands on her even through the layers of her pajamas, the warmth and weight of his hands on the small of her back, keeping her still. The other hand on her face that was slowly trailing down to her waist curving against her. Megra felt that same strange fire in her blood as she continued to kiss her Alpha.

_Mine_

The possessive word would not seize chanting in her mind and she didn't care. Her senses were spiraling from the dizzying pleasure of just a kiss from him. She braced herself against him since Derek seemed hell bent on kissing her senseless. She tensed at the guiding caress of his tongue, seeking entrance. Megra was still getting accustomed to that style of kissing, it wasn't that she didn't enjoy but the act was so intimate so sensual and so good. She couldn't help but feel a little inexperienced, especially when Derek seemed to know exactly what he is doing.

Derek felt her hesitate like she usually did when the kiss took a turn for the intense. The moment she had, his mind fell from the high and he considered pulling away but, to his surprise Megra pressed against his lips harder, encouragingly.

He was more than eager to comply.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Derek pulled away abruptly when the distracting yell emitted from somewhere underneath Meg's bed, he looked to her in question.

**_"The world is my expense_**  
**_The cost of my desire_**  
**_Jesus blessed me with its future_**  
**_And I protect it with fire_**  
**_So raise your fists_**  
**_And march around—"_**

Derek had leaned over the bed and picked up Megra's blaring, vibrating phone. It was her alarm and it was set for five in the morning.

_I didn't even realise it was that late_, Derek mused before looking to Megra who pouted, clearly disappointed by their interruption. He gave her a look of question to the purpose of her alarm and she understood the inquisition in his clear eyes.

"I have an exam in three hours," She practically cried before burying her face into Derek's shoulder. He rolled his eyes at her dramatic ways.

"Why couldn't you just study in the weekend?" Megra raised her head at his question, her expression scandalized.

"You are kidding right? Mr-Oh-hey-your-free-lets-train-till-you-die-of-exhaustion." Derek smirked amused by her words before shaking his head in disbelief. He'll admit that one of the reason she didn't have time to study was because of the training. Derek wanted them ready, a storm was coming and he needed the best defence against it, ever since the Jackson incident, he couldn't take any chances. What he didn't understand is Megra's determination to do well in school. With the lack of proper resources at his loft and the werewolf problem, she was still hell bent on graduating. It was admirable and surprising, considering the rest of the pack had damned their education—with the exception of Boyd.

"Alright fine, I'll leave you to your studying then." The moment those words left his lips Megra wrapped her fingers around his wrist, stopping him from moving.

"Do you have to?" He could tell she was clearly conflicted with herself "Alright fine! Urgh—I despise Mr. Harris." She groaned although reluctant to allow Derek to leave, his eyes glittered dotingly.

Meg was extremely disappointed. Sleep wasn't the only thing an alarm prevented, clearly. Her grumbling ceased when his warm touch returned to her face. She looked up to find him staring down at her with those intense silver eyes.

"Think of it this way, the sooner you are done with this exam the sooner we can…pick up where we left off." The silken innuendo of his words and the warmth of his breath against her cheeks made her shudder.

"Oh…" Meg couldn't help but utter meekly, his grey eyes darkened and she smiled sheepishly.

"As tempting as that is, I think I prefer chocolate." The playful glint immediately left his eyes at her words; Meg bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at the death glare the alpha was giving her.

"Fine." He scowled before pushing up to his feet and marching away, she grinned after him.

Derek was quick to leave. His mind was still clouded with regretful thoughts for having lied to his girlfriend about the true meaning behind blue eyes. He wanted to protect her, for as long as he could.

* * *

Megra glanced at her boyfriend who was silent, well more than usual. She watched him, the unwavering scowl deepening his handsome face, the furrowed state of his dark brows and his composed walk as they made their way to his car.

It was Monday morning and two more weeks of school till summer. Meg usually looks forward to spring break, days just chilling at home playing video games, reading the books on her list and of course television. But this time it was different, they had to find Eric and Boyd and Derek was going to be busy training them. She didn't have time for her usual activities—which she didn't mind, she loved spending time with Isaac and Derek—But finding Erica and Boyd wasn't going to be an easy task, especially with Peter hanging around. Speaking of, Derek had been a lot more brooding ever since his and uncle and he were paired together for the search through the forest.

"So, how are you holding up?" Meg didn't hesitate to ask as Derek revved his Camaro engine, he looked to her in question.

"With?"

"Your uncle being part of our pack and all." She asked casually while bringing her back on to her lap. Derek turned the car out of the parking lot and on to a route to the main road, pondering an answer to her question.

"He could be useful, despite what he did I rather have him as an ally than an enemy and besides…he got his revenge I don't think he is so hell bent on the Argents anymore. " Meg nodded in acknowledgement while staring out the windshield. She knew about what Peter had done to gain his Alpha status before Derek. Meg was surprised that Derek had even told her but she figured he needed her to know why he didn't trust Peter.

"Plus he is so charming, kinda hurts that I have to be mean to him." Meg added surprising him.

"That was you being mean?" He questioned in disbelief, his mind drifting back to Megra's encounter with his uncle. Her formal greeting and lack of witty remarks.

"Well yeah, didn't you see the glare that I was giving him— if looks could kill he would be a pile of werewolf dust." Derek dead-panned at her pompous words and she looked to him and nodded in all seriousness.

"Trust me, he fears me."

"Right." He muttered sardonically. She huffed at his lack of confidence in her.

They eventually arrived at the school. Meg pulled the strap of her bag of her shoulder ready to exit the vehicle when Derek drove past the car park and headed towards the back of the school before stopping the car in the recluse area, she stared out the window perplexed.

"Why did you park all the way here? Now I have to walk all the way around—" Meg turned to him in question only to have Derek's lips connect with her. She stared wide eyed and startled but soon found herself melting into the kiss. He brought one hand up and cupped the side of her face as his mouth slanted over hers rendering her speechless. She was practically leaning over the arm rest trying to taste as much of his lips as she possibly good.

Derek pulled away a fraction of an inch and stared at her with his eyes heavy lidded in zeal. Her lashes swept open though her gaze was focused on his lips.

"Try not to fail miserably." His words grabbed her attention and her flushed expression and glazed eyes made him want to kiss her all over again.

"Huh?—yeah okay." Her dazed reply made him grin. She fumbled to open her side of the door before practically stumbling out. Derek waited till she made a turn out the back of the school and towards the entrance before he left, ever since the kidnapping he felt he should make sure she was safely in school grounds before heading off.

* * *

Meg walked through the open doors of her school she walked down the corridor towards her locker with a hapless smile on her face reminiscing the days she had with Erica, Boyd and Isaac in those very grounds.

**_1 month ago…_**

_"Morning!" Meg greeted Isaac and Boyd who stood huddled near her locker, they turned to face her and smiled._

_"Morning short stuff." Isaac didn't waste time in pulling Meg into a headlock before gently driving his knuckles into her scalp, she yelped._

_"Ow, do you have to do that EVERY morning?" She groaned glaring up at the grinning male while trying to escape his hold._

_"Oh if you don't like it I can do it every afternoon too." Megra dead-panned._

_"I think you are missing the basic point here." She grumbled before attempting to wiggle her head out of his hold. Isaac chuckled low before releasing her. She stumbled back for a moment before regaining her balance._

_"Where is Erica?" Megra was quick to notice the absence of her blonde female friend. Boyd tensed at her question and nudged his thumb in the direction behind him._

_"Where do you think?" He muttered, they all looked to find Erica leaning against a wall with a tall well built male clearly sweet talking to her. Meg blinked in surprise that was the fifth guy this week. I wonder what happened to Cody…or was it Connor?_

_"Oh…that woman has some serious skills." She mumbled in disbelief but impressed. Isaac nodded in agreement and Boyd scoffed._

_"Or her victims are just that easy." They looked to the dark wolf with sly narrowed eyes. Boyd felt their gazes on him._

_"My, my Boyd, somebody sounds jealous." Meg couldn't help by tease. The statement caught the teenager by surprise._

_"What? No I am not." Boyd exclaimed wide eyed and alarmed. Isaac and Meg rolled their eyes at their friend's weak attempt at hiding his feelings._

_"Suuure." Isaac droned nonchalant._

_"I am not!"_

_"You are not what?" Erica asked suddenly appearing behind them. The lacrosse player tensed and stiffly turned to face the blonde. She stood with her arms crossed and waiting for an answer._

_"N-N-Not." Boyd stumbled for words._

_"Not gay!" Meg intervened with much enthusiasm. Erica's fair brows raised in wonder. Boyd's upper lip twitched to form words._

_"I am surprised some one even thought that." Erica mused giving Boyd a once over before looking to Meg who shrugged._

_"I know right, go figure." She mused. The blonde rolled her eyes before pivoting on her heels and walking away. Most probably to go find something else to amuse her. Meg sighed in relief and looked to Boyd who glowered and Isaac was shaking his head in amusement. _

_"Thanks Megra, no really thank you." The dark male grunted sarcastically, she grinned in response._

_"Anytime." Boyd sighed and stormed a head of them to his next class, leaving Isaac and Meg staring after him._

_"So, ready for the exam?" Isaac asked looking to Meg. She groaned in aggravation as her shoulders slumped in defeat._

_"Ugh don't remind me, this is why I hate Mondays."_

_"Now that's hardly fair, you should be equal like me, I hate all weekdays." She couldn't help but laugh at his words. They began making their way down to corridor and towards Mr. Harris's class._

_"At least they are serving coco pudding today." Meg mused fondly. She could hardly wait to indulge herself in that chocolaty goodness after her morning classes._

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE IS NO CHOCOLATE PUDDING?!" Meg grabbed a few stares in the canteen from her raged exclamation._

_"They only had a few left and they are sold out." Boyd stated placing a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. She sniffled and looked down at the tiles trying desperately to hide her sadness._

_"Nooooo." Isaac heard her whisper softly and he couldn't help but pity her. Trying to be a good friend he reached out and brought her small frame under his arm, hugging her to his side._

_"It's okay, the muffins are still available." His statement made Erica and Boyd immediately tense and take a massive step back in caution._

_"Muffins?!" Meg cried startling the blonde wolf, she shot him a death glare._

_"Why don't you just feed me rat poison and call it a day!" She huffed before marching towards an empty table leaving Isaac in a state of shock._

_The rest of the pack ate silently as Meg continued to play with an empty juice bottle with a weary look on her face. Boyd and Isaac exchanged worried glances as Erica rolled her eyes at her friend's dramatic ways._

_"You should eat something Meg." Erica stated, Isaac was surprised, she almost sounded worried?_

_"I want pudding." The dark haired girl pouted, the blonde rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest before slumping back against her chair._

_"Fine, starve to death, see if I care." She grumbled before looking at Meg from the corner of her, the moping teenager didn't react to Erica's words. She sighed in vexation before unfolding her sandwich wrapped in tin foil before sliding it over to Meg, Isaac—who sat beside Meg—caught it before it went over the edge._

_"My mom made it extra cheesy, don't you just love cheese." Meg glanced up at the sound of one of one of her favourite types of food. She glanced down at the uneaten sandwich, watching the way the cheese ooze from between the soft slices of white bread, beckoning her._

_"I do love cheese." She mumbled and hesitantly reached out and picked up a triangular slice of the sandwich before beginning to nibble on it._

_"Thank you." She muttered gratefully in Erica's direction, the blonde grumbled a "whatever" and resumed picking her nails, Boyd –who sat next to Erica—glanced at her from the corner of his eye, a small smile pinching his lips._

_"The test was that bad huh?" Everyone looked up to find Stiles standing by their table, beside Meg._

_"Hey Stiles…" Day greeted with feigned enthusiasm. Stiles smiled down at her with his hands behind his back._

_"Hey Meg."_

_"Did you hear?" She mumbled he nodded solemnly with genuine sympathy in his honey brown eyes._

_"Yeah I heard, I am so sorry Meg."_

_"It's just…they just completed me you know? I am nothing without my Coco Pu." Isaac who was chugging down a can of soda immediately snorted at the words that left her lips. Boyd leaned over and patted the man on the back to relieve him of the liquid in his lungs._

_"Okay seriously, you make THE worst nicknames ever." Erica commented disgusted as Stiles bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing._

_"Well lucky for you, I still haven't opened mine." Stiles suddenly got down on one knee before bringing his arms forward with a fresh unopened container of chocolate pudding in one hand while the other held two plastic spoons. Meg stared in disbelief._

_"Megra Day, would you give me the honour of sharing my chocolate pudding with me?" She gasped at his words. Her hands covering her mouth as she tried to contain her excitement._

_"OH EM GEE yes Stiles, a thousand times yes." She cried in glee and before he could retort Meg has snatched the pudding cup from his hands with lightening reflexes before cradling it in her hands._

_"My precioussss." She hissed creepily while stroking the object a little too dotingly. Stiles pulled up a chair beside her before handing her one spoon just as she had torn open the seal._

Smiling fondly to herself, Meg adjusted the strap of her bag over her shoulder before making her way to her locker. She passed by a few classmates who she greeted with much enthusiasm before finally reaching her locker. She opened the door and stared at the picture she had taken with her pack. Sure their faces were hardly visible with their laser beam eyes but it wasn't really the picture but more of the day she took all of the pictures.

_Erica was so pissed but not as mad as Derek was._

She grinned at the remembrance of his furrowed eyebrows and Erica's growling when Meg had tried to take several pictures during their training. A heavy sigh escaped her lips and her smile fell. Her soulful eyes stared at the images held against the steel door with various turtle stickers.

_I miss them…_

"Hey Meg!" She snapped out of her desolation at the familiar voice of her good friend Scott. She turned to find him heading her way with Stiles by his side, her smile returned.

"Hey guys." The smiled her way and Meg suddenly felt extremely puny, were Scott and Stiles always so tall or was she just noticing it? She looked to Stiles her gaze rolling up to his head that was slowly thickening in brown hair, she smiled.

"You are growing out your hair?" He blinked. Surprised by the observation before one large hand flew to his head as he ran his hand through his scalp with a shy smile.

"Yeah might cut it once it grows out—"

"No don't, you look better with hair, you look like Johnny Cash."

"Ooo That guy is swinging." Stiles comment with much enthusiasm that made Scott chuckle in that way that Meg found adorable.

"Tots man." She mused with an approving nod of her head. Scott glanced past her and into her locker, noticing the various stickers of cartoon tortoises.

"Have you always been such a fan of turtles or did I just notice it?" He muttered un bewilderment.

"Huh?"Confused she looked over her should and her friend's comment dawned onto her "Oh yeah, I have a thing for turtles, aren't they just the cutest?"

"Remember the oldest turtle in the world that died in two thousand and six?" Stiles asked

"yeah…"

"He was originally the pet of Charles Darwin in eighteen thirty-five" Meg stared wide eyed and flabbergasted.

"Woah I did not know that—I've been learning a lot of new things today, like the fact that Derek used to have blue eyes when he was a Beta."

"Oh yeah he did." Scott murmured in thought.

"I think that was the only time I've ever seen him with a shaved face."The honey eyed teenager mumbled rubbing his chin as he reminisced.

"Whoa he shaved?! You two need to make me a list of everything that happened when I wasn't here." Meg informed and they laughed.


	5. Un Lady Like Thoughts

**_"Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up." _**

**_― Neil Gaiman, The Sandman, Vol. 9: The Kindly Ones_**

Megra was feeling particularly jolly that afternoon, well more than usual. Stiles and Scott was coming over for a visit, mainly because Meg wouldn't stop blabbing about their new place not to mention her constant insistency for them to drop by. Conveniently Isaac had practice after school and Stiles so generously offered to drop him home. Of course Scott being Stiles's partner in crime would most probably join—anything to get his mind off Allison.

"Are you going to summon them with your mind?" Meg hadn't realised how long she had been staring at the door until Derek had to stand in front of her to block out the view of the entrance.

"If only, I wish telekinesis was part of the list of powers we inherit with lycanthrope."

They were in the middle of a training session. She wore her usual dark-blue tights and a large black shirt over it with her spiraling long ebony hair held up in tight bun over her head. Sweat beads trickled down the nape of her neck from the exertions of sparing with Derek. Usually she was a lot more exhausted but at the anticipation of her friend's arrival left her distracted…more than usual and of course—being his keen self—Derek noticed.

"Focus Meg." He instructed softly and she smiled sheepishly and nodded before taking a stance.

Today was hand to hand combat like it was most days, right after an hour of cardio, which she didn't understand. Fighting was just as much cardio as doing sit ups right? But right now they were taking it pretty easy, mainly because they were waiting for Isaac to show up.

Meg attacked aiming a punch to his abdomen which Derek squatted away with ease and so began the fierce dance where Meg tried every possible attempt to land a blow on to him which Derek deflected effortlessly.

"Why aren't you excited?" She asked breathlessly dodging a swing to the head before straightening up and a directing a kick towards his chest. He stealthily grabbed hold of her sneaker-ed foot in front of his chest and held it there before regarding her with his pale eyes.

He pushed roughly to test her balance. Meg was quick and found stability promptly before attacking him again.

"When have you ever seen me excited?" He retorted while avoiding the swipe of her claws.

He reached out speedily and grabbed her by the wrists before pulling her towards him. Meg didn't struggle and allowed him to pull her towards his broad body "But then why did you say yes if you don't want to see them?"

She asked distracting him with the question Meg planted the soles of her shoes on his thighs and pushed off. Derek stared in vague awe when she flipped in the air before landing on her feet with cat like reflexes, facing him.

He remembered when she had first tried to attempt that move, how many times she had landed face first on to the floor or twisted her leg in an ugly angle, but she never gave up and now. Derek was convinced she could get out of any sort of choke hold or rough grip.

He patted away at the dirt shoe prints she had left on the surface of his pants before turning away to pick up his towel off the floor. The sweat was starting to sting his eyes.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's that you really wanted to." He answered simply with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

"AWWW" Meg shrieked ecstatically and his shoulders flinched in response. The heavy quick padding of shoes against hard wood followed before Meg launched her body onto his back. Derek grunted from the sudden weight on his back when she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and clung to him. He resisted the urge to smile but instead rolled his eyes at her antics as Meg rubbed her face into his back lovingly.

"You are so cute." She cooed resting her chin on his shoulder while looking up at him. His large hands settled under her knees that were wrapped around his strong torso to steady her. He glanced at her from over his shoulder.

"Thanks, that's what every alpha wants to hear some point in their lives." He grumbled sarcastically. She grinned bumping the side of her head against his in a doting way.

"I mean manly, you are so manly." She teased before pressing an affectionate kiss on his stubbly cheek. Derek felt the creeping heat crawl up his skin at her words. His heart raced and his lips parted to utter more words when the sound of familiar voices from the threshold of their home grabbed their attention.

"Ma homies!" Meg announced gleefully after getting off Derek's back, just as they opened the door. Scott was the first to walk through and she beamed at him, Derek stood back. Stiles and Isaac followed a moment later and she eagerly went up to them.

* * *

"Hey Meg hurry up we are going to start training." Isaac called just as Meg was done with showing Stiles and Scott her new room. They made their way over to the middle of the living room where Isaac and Derek stood waiting. She grinned as she approached with Scott and Stiles following after her.

"Oh cool, let me stretch first." She stated after having reached them. Lahey's shoulders slumped the moment those words left her lips.

"Ugh every time." He groaned aggravated and Derek glanced at her his silver eyes dark in displeasure as she began to twist from the torso.

"Why do you need to stretch?" Scott asked Isaac tensed.

"Damn it Scott!" He snapped startling the McCall werewolf. Meg had paused mid stretching her arms.

She looked to Scott who was bewildered from Isaac's reaction. She had an eerie scandalized look on her face.

"Why do I need to stretch?" she echoed, the blonde groaned.

"Oh here we go." Derek muttered.

"First of all stretching is extremely good for the knees. If you don't stretch before a work out you will wear out your knee joint area not to mention it will hurt a lot later on and they make you weak in the knees, not like Oh-Hugh-Jackman-weak in the knees but actually weak!"

"He just had to ask." Isaac droned as Scott listened intently.

"Alright I get that but why would you guys need to stretch, you are werewolves things that affect normal people don't affect you." Stiles pointed out.

"How would you know that? I don't, Isaac doesn't and neither does Derek. You know why?"Meg had halted mid rant and Scott stared expectantly, Stiles hid his smile behind his hand "Because we stretch! And you can't really be a variable against it because you stretch during practice and that keeps your joints healthy"

"True." McCall mused while nodding in agreement while Stiles rubbed his chin contemplatively.

"And imagine if you didn't stretch and then you are running away from the hunters and then you get a cramp and you fall and you get captured. That would be an interesting tale to tell huh, death by cramp." She added.

"Well death because of cramp." Stiles corrected, her head bobbed up and down in concurrence.

"That's not true. I've never stretched a day in my life and I am perfectly fine." Derek voiced out Meg shot him a flat look and he stared her down in challenge.

"Wait till you get a cramp, I will yell back I told you so as I run away and you will hear me because of your werewolf hearing." She retorted a cynical smile curved at his thin lips as he took a step towards her.

"Face it, your logic is flawed." He taunted, his broad frame towering over her, Meg's amber eyes narrowed up at him.

"Your eyes are flawed, I mean seriously what colour are they? Silver? Green? Tell your irises to make up its mind!" the rest of them watched the exchange in high interest—Stiles more than the rest—since when did Derek ever take interest in such an inconsequential disagreement?

_Am I the only one who notices these things?_ Stiles pondered before glancing at the other two males. Scott was smiling and shaking his head in disbelief but what caught Stiles's attention the most was Isaac. There was this softness in his blue eyes when he watched Meg. Stiles knew that look anywhere, that sappy smitten look, Scott always looked that way at Allison.

_Isaac likes Meg?_ Stiles weren't completely sure. Maybe he was imaging things but one thing he was definitely sure of was Derek, he was different around Meg, different to her.

_Is something going on that I don't know about? _He felt particularly inquisitive that day. He knew the alpha had a soft spot for Meg and she did admit she had feelings for Derek but did she ever act on them? Did he return them?

He had to find out, sooner than later.

* * *

Later that evening, Meg felt jobless after having completed her final assignment before summer break. She lay on her bed listening trying not to think about Erica and Boyd but the worry never left and she knew it never will until they found them, they had to. Megra knew she needed a distraction. Something to calm her down and she only knew one remedy, she closed her eyes and listened.

She could hear a heartbeat, soft gentle and utterly lulling, she could recognize it anywhere. The sound was coming from right below her somewhere in the living room. Meg guessed Derek must sitting at the table reading, like he usually does at this time in the evening. She loved that he is an avid reader. It countered the whole idea that men with more brawn had no brain. She loved that he was a contradiction but more than that she loved his eyes.

Grey or green, she guessed it really depended on his mood or the lighting because when the sun hit reflected in his eyes just right. They were like chartreuse gems. She loved that colour but she hadn't seen his eyes outside in the day in a while. Since he was so damned insistent on wearing those shades, she just wanted to rip them off him.

_Along with his clothes_

Meg's eyes swept open in alarm at the thought that ran in her head. She had been having a lot of un-lady like thoughts these past few months. She blamed Derek and his tall broad body, his deep drugging kisses, his warm touch and his possessive hold. She suddenly felt extremely feverish. She had never felt such a way at the mere thought of a man it was strange and new and exciting.

She wanted to see him, which would be enough just to satisfy this hunger she felt—for now. It was frustrating that they had to keep things a secret, not that Meg was the type to be public about her love life, but it still frustrated her to have to stop kissing him each time they heard someone walk in or not be able hug him just because Isaac was around, her bed was so cold without him.

_Isaac!_

Meg hadn't heard him in the living room. She closed her eyes once more and concentrated. She couldn't hear him anywhere, at first she thought _where the heck he was? _But then she figured _who cares! My moment of triumph is here!_

Derek was sitting behind the main table, immersed in one of his many books. At least he would be, if it wasn't for the unwavering feeling of being watched. It bothered him so much that he had read the same text a dozen times. He looked up abruptly, startled to find Meg sitting on the table right beside him, her amber gaze scrutinizing. She had gotten very good at sneaking up on him, he didn't know whether to admire her or be wary.

"What are you doing?" He asked calmly, returning his gaze back to his book, trying to seem uninterested.

"I am trying to picture you without facial hair." She answered, her stare never leaving his face. This intrigued him. He folded his book shut before raising his pale eyes to meet hers.

"And how is that working out for you?" He murmured admiring her pretty features in turn, her lips twisted in thought.

"Not so good, it's surprisingly difficult. An image of Michael Cera keeps popping up in my mind." Derek dead panned at her words. He leaned back and crossed his muscular arms over his broad chest forming creases in his long sleeved black shirt.

"That's how you picture me without stubble, Michael Cera?" He asked unimpressed. She beamed down at him and leaned down towards him, he watched her very carefully.

"Inaccurate am I? Maybe you need to prove me wrong by showing me a picture."

"Or I could just shave." He mused rubbing his face in inner contemplation. It had been a while since he had shaved.

"No don't!" Meg's protest surprised him, she suddenly launched at him. Her hands cupping the sides of his face and he stared utterly bewildered "I like stubble." She spoke softly while soothingly stroking the sides of his face. Derek pale eyes glittered in amusement, a smirk pinched the corner of his lips.

"But the curiosity is killing me!" She exclaimed rather dramatically, he rolled his eyes at her antics.

He reached up and grasped her dainty wrists before swiftly pulling her body towards his. Meg went hurdling toward him before Derek grabbed her and steady her in a slanted position on his lap with her legs thrown over one side. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck to avoid falling back from the unbalanced arrangement she was in, but he had a hand on her back steadying her while the other hand curved over her waist.

"Just admit" He stated staring at her startled expression with a roguish smile and gleaming silver orbs "you are just using it as an excuse to touch me."

Her heart raced and from the wicked smile on his lips she knew he could hear it thumping loudly. Clearing her throat she adjusted herself trying to be a little more comfortable –as much as she could in such a playful situation—her hands clasped behind his neck, her fingers playing with the dark strands of his hair as she smiled haughtily.

"Just like you do most of the time." Her rebuttal only made his grin widen. That wasn't the reaction she was hoping for.

His hand left her side, his deft fingers combed through her dark hair as she watched him keenly.

"I don't need an excuse to touch you." His pale eyes clouded in a dark possessive stare that immediately sent shivers down her spine and made her hairs stand on end.

"You are mine."

The way he looked at her, such desire in his eyes like he wanted to devour her right then and there. Megra's –lack of—control was slowly slipping, she began to wonder if the situation would be a lot more different if she was an older women who had a lot more experience dealing with a situation where a man looked at her so hungrily. But she didn't, she was awkward virginal Megra Day.

Derek watched her very carefully. He knew she was flustered by his words and sensual intentions but then there was this look in her eye, like she doubted herself, a hesitation and he knew why—Megra had never been given such male attention before. At least not the type that she was aware of and certainty not as intense. He wanted to reassure her but at the same time he was anticipating her next move.

"See I can't imagine you saying that without a beard, it would be a lot less sinister." Teasing, it was her away of interacting and he loved that about her.

Loved… he loved that about her.

The urge to kiss her was unbearable. His grip on her hair tightened by not to hurt and she cupped his face in her hands as her smiling lips drew near and their mouths met. Derek kissed her with drugging depth and Megra was an eager partner, caressing his face in her tender way, breathing him in. He wanted her closer, much closer and just when he thought about shifting her around to straddle him her phone began to ring.

He groaned pulling away a fraction to glare down at the phone that vibrated within the recess of her pocket. Meg was equally disarmed by the interruption but she was more apologetic when Derek moved his narrowed stare to her, sheepishly she fished out her phone. Derek watched her, waiting for her to switched the device's mode on to silent. He didn't want to waste their precious alone time—Isaac would be back soon—but Meg's eyebrows furrowed down at the screen that blared the caller ID, she immediately answered.

"Mrs. Cabot?" Meg grew alert, it was her grandma's nurse and she never called unless it was for an emergency. In reaction to her vigilant state Derek went stiff and listened intently to her conversation.

_"Good evening Megra, I am sorry if I am disturbing you—"_at the wavering tone of her voice Meg's heart raced in trepidation. She could practically hear the sorrow, something was terribly wrong_._

"Not at all Mrs. Cabot, is everything alright?" The nurse took a shuddering breath and Meg felt her palms begin to sweat. Derek's dark brows furrowed in worry.

_"I am afraid not Meg, your grandmother…she passed away." _


	6. Not Alone

Isaac trudged up the steps to the loft, after punching in the security code of course with duffle bag in his other hand. He couldn't help but notice how paranoid Derek had become lately. It was probably for their own good, there was a pack of Alpha's out there and they could attack any moment, why didn't they?

Isaac groaned and shook his head. He was too tired to think, rummaging for clothes in his old home was too hard and he was exhausted and a hot shower sounded perfect. He arrived at the threshold of the towering metal door, placing a hand on the handle he pulled and the door slide open effortlessly. The rusting wheels shrieked in protest and Isaac stepped into the space before closing it behind him.

Derek who was mid pacing by the window stopped and turned his profile in Isaac's direction. The blonde was quick to notice the lack of a bubbly hyperactive individual who's smile made his day.

"Where is Meg?" He asked, at the mention of her sadness crept into the alpha's eyes. He averted his gaze back to the view of the city outside the window.

"She is at her grandmother's place." Isaac tensed. He could sense there was something wrong, enough to trouble Derek.

"What happened?" He hesitated to ask.

_Megra had her lips pressed together anxiously the entire car ride to grandma's place. Her fingers were drumming on her knees as she stared out the window. Derek had glanced at her every now and then. The sudden death took them both by shock, it was tensely silent in the car. Meg was aware of it but she didn't know what to say. She grew alert, they were at the house. Derek swerved the car to the back and parked it and she stared out blankly. _

_"__I can stay if you want me to." Derek's deep voice brought her out of her train of thought. She turned to face him, seeing his concerned expression as his eyes searched her face for assurance. She faltered for a moment, but realising that he was there to help a wave of gratitude swept over her. She succumbed to a reluctant half-smile. _

_"__Thank you but I think I have to deal with this alone and besides, I am pretty sure Mr. Stilinski would be dropping by sometime soon and if he saw you—"_

_"__Yeah I know." He cut in. She stared at him for a moment before squeezing his hand fondly to show her appreciation. _

_"__I'll see you later then, thank you again." She uttered and he nodded. She unbuckled herself before exiting the car with Derek staring after her._

Megra sat on a bed unsure of how to feel. When she had arrived at the home her grandmother's body wasn't there and for a moment she thought it could be a hoax but then seeing the sympathy in the old nurse's eyes she knew it wasn't. The nurse had sent the body to the mortician and Meg could only nod in reply.

"She wasn't in any pain. She passed away in her sleep."The nurse had informed her kindly, Meg found comfort in that. Her grandmother struggled a lot with her memory when the dementia first began.

Mrs. Cabot escorted Meg up to the guest bedroom in the attic. She remembered her father said that it used to be his room before he left for college. It wasn't much, just a plain room with single bed against the wall with a window above it. There was the lingering smell of dust and the dankness of the wood but she didn't mind, she missed Derek and Isaac.

Once she had settled her bag and changed into a plain tee and shorts she went down for dinner. Mrs. Cabot had left her a cucumber sandwich and a glass of milk before she had retried to her room. Meg was grateful and made a mental note to thank the nurse in some way. The nurse had taken good care of her grandma through her last days.

After dinner she walked up back the steps in the empty house to her room and sat on the bed. She simply sat there facing the window and staring out at the sky. Her grandma had just died yet she was having trouble digesting it. It was normal, she remembered the time when she found out her father had died. The shock was hard to get over but when the depression hit. There was no stopping the tears.

The pondering didn't last long when the sudden feeling of being watched crept up on her. She glanced over her shoulder and nearly had a heart attack at the sight of Derek standing right behind her.

"I have a feeling you actually love creeping up on people." She grumbled and took a deep breath to calm her jittery senses. He approached her with a wicked smile on his lips.

"The reactions are always amusing." He admitted and took a seat on the edge of the mattress facing her. Derek watched her smile at him but the usual twinkle in her eyes was dimming.

He reached out and grasped her hand that was resting on her lap.

"How are you?" he asked tenderly. She smiled haplessly, her gaze falling to their intertwined hands

"I am alright, I guess it the situation hasn't really hit me yet." She confessed, a sudden realization dawned on to her and she looked to him "Did you tell Isaac?"

Derek nodded remembering the Beta's shocked expression at the news "Yeah I did, he wanted to come rushing here, moral support and all."

He recalled how tense he was when Isaac said those words. He wanted to comfort Meg? It was Derek's job to comfort her not Isaac, who did he think he was? Derek tried to convince himself that it was just an act as a friend but the blonde was too eager to see her, way too eager.

"That's sweet of him but I don't think I am really great company right now." Meg mumbled the palpable melancholy in her voice tapered his thoughts "I mean I haven't felt her absence in a while and I had accepted I would never get her back but it—"

"It still hurts" He added, she looked to him with her soulful amber eyes and nodded. Meg remembered the moment her father died so clearly and the days after, she felt so deserted.

"You are not alone."

"What?" Meg was dumbstruck by his words. Derek stared into her eyes with a very stern expression.

"That look in your eye, I know it anywhere and I am telling you." He cupped the side of her face in his calloused hand. Forcing her to look into his eyes to show just how serious he was.

"You are not alone." He repeated Meg gazed back at a loss for words.

_Of course he would know what I am thinking; he always seems to know what I am thinking._ She could only nod and his pale grey orbs softened. She watched him with a new awareness, as cliché as it was she couldn't help but think how lucky she was.

"You should get some sleep, the funeral is tomorrow right?" Derek asked Meg nodded regretfully.

"Yes it is" She replied averting her gaze to the pillow on her bed before looking to him again "Are you going to stay?"

There was such hopefulness in her eyes Derek wondered how he could ever bring himself to say no to anything she asks. His thumb brushed over her cheek bone affectionately and his grey eyes gleaming.

"Yeah I'll stay, till you fall asleep to avoid rousing any suspicions from Isaac." He assured and Meg couldn't help but smile.

Derek stood to take off his leather jacket and she moved to the head of the bed to tug back the covers and get under them. He sat on the edge closest to her to take off his boots and Meg was already waiting for him on the bed. Her gaze was focused on his back. The sinuous curve of his spine that jutted out against the thin material of his shirt, the smooth corded muscles of his shoulders.

She snapped out of her ogling when Derek shifted his position to lie down beside her. He flipped onto his side with one muscular arm tucked under his head to pillow it, his profile facing her. Meg wanted nothing but to be alone with Derek for a while but now she finally did get it. Under unfortunate circumstances but still she was glad he was here, with her at that moment. Meg shuffled closer and searched for his other hand, he met her halfway and their fingers intertwined. Her slender fingers easily slipped through his, so warm and tender.

Derek didn't want to admit it, it would be so against his character but he missed this. Just being with her in silence and there was just the touch and kindliness.

"You mean a lot to me." Her words grabbed his notice and her vulnerable glistening eyes demanded his attention.

"I just want you to know that." She concluded. Derek was rendered speechless like there was some heavy rock lodged in the back of his throat that prevented him from saying how he truly felt. But Meg didn't care she only smiled that dazzlingly dimpled smile and curled up beside him. Derek stared at her in a stupor. He knew her sudden urge to confess was in reaction to her grandmother's death which caught him by surprise but more than that she didn't watch him expectantly waiting for a reply, she was unconditionally telling him how she felt.

The way she struggled to stay awake brought a deep sense of affection and it scared him. That realisation that he would do absolutely anything for her whatever it takes to protect her and if she gets hurt or worse it would tear him apart in ways that would never heal. Then the most terrifying thought dawned on to him, if the rival pack ever found out. Meg would be the first they would come after.

Derek didn't want to think about that, not now, not around her. He gazed at her peaceful expression and reached out unable to resist the urge to caress the rose petal softness of her skin. She didn't stir, her breathing calm and her heart beat gentle. The alpha relaxed against the mattress, allowing his head to the fall onto the pillow and for a moment, just a moment. Consent peace to enter the turmoil that was his mind.


	7. Blurs of Black and White

The funeral was like a blur of black and white against a green canvas. Meg remembered staring at the coffin, drifting in and out of the reverend's words and then eventually watching as the polished wooden coffin was gently lowered into ground until it disappeared from her eye.

_"__Hey papa, Bobby asked me the weirdest question in school today." _

_"__What was the question?" Samuel Day replied vaguely while reading his newspaper while sitting on the living room couch. His horn-rimmed spectacles were balanced on the bridge of his nose and he had to constantly tuck back a strand of his loose blonde hair that obstinately hindered his vision. _

_Meg remembered her father to be someone who paid very little attention to his appearance. With shoulder length blonde hair—usually held back in a loose ponytail—he never had time to cut. Being busy with work and devotion to his one and only child. _

_Meg noticed the way other women looked at her dad when they went shopping. Their longing stares directed at his boyish smile and tall broad yet lanky body. He had sharp features with thick dark brown eyebrows that Meg had inherited that accentuated his amber eyes, also a feature they shared but other than that they were as different as night and…well day. Now that she thought about it, his last name really suited him. _

_"__When I die would I rather be cremated or buried?" He lowered the newspaper and looked to fifteen year old Meg—who sat on her bean bag staring up at him— his eyes were full of wonder as a smile of amusement pinched the corners of his lips._

_"__A rather cryptic question for a kid to ask don't you think? Your friend Bobby is very strange." He mused while folding the newspaper and placing it on the seat beside him. Meg grinned and nodded in agreement. _

_"__Yeah I know, but it was a good question, I never really thought about it…have you?" She had asked and her father rubbed his chin in thought, pondering the question with much interest. Meg had waited anticipating her father's answer, never knowing she would be fulfilling them only a few years later. _

Funerals, they always brought up the worst memories. She remembered her father once telling her that he never liked the idea of being buried in the ground. She didn't understand his reasons behind not wanting to be buried when he died which was why she honoured his wishes and cremated him, but it made sense now.

A grave stone was a constant reminder of what was lost. Even though it allowed a space to visit when you missed them it will always be there as a statement to the world that the person died. They were gone and they were never coming back, a repercussion to sadness once felt.

Isaac stood between Stiles and Scott but he kept glancing at Meg every few seconds—she stood on the opposite side of the grave—just to make sure that she wasn't crying but from the blank expression on her face Isaac knew she was spacing out. Maybe as a way to cope or maybe she was in her own sad thoughts of her grandmother, slowly reminiscing, unable to grasp the situation. Isaac knew he couldn't.

Out of curiosity he followed her gaze and found it to be fixated on a woman on the other side of the grave. Isaac didn't recognise her and from one look at her graceful figure. High heels and spiral auburn tendrils that fell onto the shoulders of her white blouse paired with a pencil grey skirt. He knew she wasn't from Beacon Hills, the woman was dabbing away a few tears but her hazel eyes were cold and almost resentful, who was she?

"Scott."

"Yeah?" The Beta answered glancing up at Isaac who still focused on the slim woman.

"Do you know who that is?" He asked subtly pointing in the direction of the woman. Scott followed the direction he was pointing to.

"I am not sure, she looks really familiar." He murmured in reply, his eyes narrowing on the features of her face. She was well groomed with thin dark brows, sharp nose and high prominent forehead but there was something in her stare, something dark and resentful.

"Dude, I think that's Jacqueline, Meg's aunt."Stiles answered shocking his best friend, Scott never imagined her aunt to be so young, or attractive.

"The one living in France?" McCall whispered in disbelief his gaze unwavering from the woman.

"Yep, Meg doesn't look to happy to see her." The honey-eyed teenager pointed out, they all looked to her stone expression "Then again, it is a funeral."

Meg smiled and exchanged handshakes of cheek to cheek kisses from everyone who came to pay their condolences. Most of them were old friends of her grandma and her neighbours and Meg didn't really know any of them personally other than bumping into them at a store or at school.

Megra tensed up on reflex when her aunt approached in her usual proud way. Her hands were buried deep into her expensive black Prada coat that snugly fit her slender tall figure, her voluminous auburn curls spiraling down her shoulders. Her aunt dominated her in many ways, height, personality and sometimes Meg thought it was beauty.

"Megra," Jacqueline acknowledge towering over the teen wolf in her high heels. Meg directed a tight smile her way.

"Aunti—"

"I told you not to call me that." She cut in harshly and Meg instantly silenced.

"Sorry, I am glad you could come." She said with a wavering voice. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes at her aunt's obvious need to feel younger than she actually is.

"Sure you are." Jacqueline grumbled mockingly "The lawyer is coming over to discuss the will tomorrow, be at my motel room by twelve and don't be late."

Her tone was strict and cold which was something Meg was used to ever since she had to live with her after her father passed away. Jacqueline didn't even way for her niece's reply and simple walked off and Meg stared after her, not at all surprised by her aunt's inconsiderate actions.

"Meg." She spun around on reflex, instantly recognising the voice. It was strange to see Sheriff Stilinski in a black suit and tie but he looked good, a different image from his usual uniform.

"Mr. Stilinski, thank you for coming." She said with much enthusiasm. He smiled softly there was pity in his eyes and she pushed back the urge to cringe but there was also an understanding, funerals were a bad reminder for him too—and Stiles.

"My condolences Meg and if you ever need a place to stay if Jacqueline plans on selling the house, we are more than willing to take you in." His kind words warmed her heart. She stepped forward and hugged him without faltering which he was surprised by at first but soon returned it with just as much affection.

They pulled away and Meg's smile was full of gratitude.

"Thank you so much" He returned his own soft smile before ruffling her head of dark curls and walking off to probably talk to her aunt. Meg could imagine how that conversation would go. How good her aunt was as pulling off the act of the perfect caring woman she wasn't.

A sudden feeling of dread hit her and she wanted to get away from the crowd, hide somewhere and not come out for a long time. The entire time during the funeral all she could think about was her father, combined with the resolute worry that her aunt would somehow find out her secret. Her stomach was in knots and her mind was in turmoil, the air around her felt thick and heavy and it—someone said her name.

Meg hadn't realise she was spacing out while staring at the grass beneath her feet until she had to abruptly look up.

Derek hide behind a few trees being inconspicuous. People barely noticed him anyway and when it came to being undetected he was always best, counting the various times he had snuck up on Scott and Stiles and scared them half to death. But at that moment he never wished for nothing more than being part of the crowd.

He had to watch the funeral from a distance, he couldn't be seen. Questions about his presence at the funeral could not arise. Isaac, Stiles and Scott could attend without a care, they are all near her age and they all knew her from school, the neighbours knew her grandma but Derek was the outsider. He would stick out like a sore-thumb.

The doubt began to sink in and he began to wonder what was he doing there standing all by himself in the edge of a forest creeping over a funeral. He tried to remind himself that he was there for Meg's moral support but the action seemed empty. She didn't need him, she had Stiles, Scott and Isaac, but then she was standing by herself just staring at the grass.

He was alert at how slowly the smile faded from her face and her fists clenched tightly as if suppressing some deep emotion or fighting it. His foot automatically took a step towards her but then realisation held him back. He couldn't approach her without causing a scene so he stood still unsure of what to do.

Derek wanted to reach out to her, every fibre of his being yearned to be next to her. To hold her in his arms and assure her that everything was going to be okay because it physically ached to see her eyes so wide and terrified. Before he knew it his lips moved calling out to her and she perked up. She had heard him.

Their eyes met, amber to silver. She was staggered at first, not expecting him to be there but then her shoulders relaxed and the frown on her lips softened into a smile and a light sparked her ochre eyes. He did that, just from a look. It was so simple yet so intimate to just be able to look at her. To be there and for her to instantly be assured that everything was okay.

_I am not alone, I am not alone._ Meg repeated in her mind while holding his gaze and the smile gradually formed on its own. She wanted to go to him, wrap her arms around his wide torso, share his warmth. He was always so warm which is surprising considering his usual cold demeanour. Everything around her began to fade away. The noise the sadness and then there was only Derek, just him.

You know those scenes were two lovers are just running to each other through a field of grass under the blue sky and shining sun? Meg used to think they were really sappy and pathetic and she remembered rolling her eyes at the cliché of it all…but running to him, just pouncing on him and burying her face in his chest sounded so appealing at that moment—until someone stood right in her line of vision.

"Hey Meg, you alright?" She blinked furiously and raised her gaze to meet his concerned honey eyes, she was still dazed.

"Huh yeah I am fine, are you okay?" Was her response, Stiles—was leaning forward— arched back to his full height and stared down at her with one raised dark-brow.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"We—I don't know why I asked that." She replied sheepishly while trying to sneak a glance behind him at Derek. He was still standing there watching them. The younger Stilinski exhaled pityingly and brought his hands out of his pockets and to his sides.

"Come here." He spoke softly and Meg was surprised when he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She tensed, not expecting the hug but soon relaxed as the whisper of a mint smell brushed under her nose and the scent instantly calmed her. She liked the fresh linen smell of his clothes combined with the gum he had been chewing that morning. It was all so very Stiles and familiar.

"Oh whoa Stiles, you are willingly hugging me." She couldn't help but tease which he chose to ignore.

"Feel better?" He asked, his breath warming up the roots of her hair. She smiled and returned the embrace but her stare always found Derek who stood patiently watching them, she smiled his way.

"Yeah, I feel better."


	8. PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME

Isaac was in kitchen feeling dreary that morning. It's been nearly a week since Meg had started living at her grandmother's house. To keep up appearances now that her aunt was here and Derek has been extremely silent ever since she left. Isaac began to wonder if he wasn't the only one affected by Meg's absence.

Sighing Isaac opened the fridge door to instantly grimace at the sight of Chinese food containers. He groaned and shut the door before staring at the blank white fridge door. He was sick of fast food. He wanted to eat something cooked for him by able hands and with lots of spices.

Unfortunately Derek has never seemed to have heard of a "spice rack" before so Isaac opted for the jars of peanut butter and jam he had bought on his way home yesterday. He grabbed a plate, the plastic bagged loaf of bread. The two jars and a butter knife before laying them out on the kitchen table.

Suddenly the iron wheels of the large door creaked rolled grabbing his attention. Startled Isaac looked up to find Meg pushing the door open with minimum effort. He stared at her in surprise. She was yet to notice him. She was wearing a simple band tee and a pair of jeans with yellow straps of her school bag curved over both her shoulders. Isaac noticed the way her dark brows were furrowed in thought as she pushed the door and stepped in to the house.

Abruptly she glanced up and her amber gaze fell on Isaac who stared at her. Instantly her swirling orbs lit up and a bright smile stretched across her face—all of that just at the sight of him, Isaac felt overwhelmed and special.

"Morning!" She greeted standing in front of the half open door. Isaac smirked—abandoned his half ready sandwich—and made his way to her.

"Miss me?" She asked looking up at him.

"No not really." His answered made her smile drop.

"Humph fine I'll just go back to—" Meg tried to leave but Isaac chuckled and grasped her by the elbow before pulling her back into the house. She stumbled in and Isaac shut the door for her. Meg wanted to retort at the man handling but she was quick to notice the lack of the male she was so eager to see, her gaze fell to his bed, it was primly made.

"Where is our fearless leader?" She asked turning to face Isaac who stood behind her. Isaac watched her with his intense blue eyes as if trying to read her, Meg grew nervous. She hoped he didn't see what a crabby mood she was in when she came into house.

"He is with Jackson somewhere in the forest, teaching him the basics on werewolf-ing." He noted, her heart fell for a moment. She had wanted to surprise him but with her aunt constantly hounding her and lack of sleep Meg had woken up late and Derek had already left. At the tingling sensation of Isaac's unwavering stare, Meg pushed herself not to let her disappointment show and avert the subject.

"Oh cool, so what's for breakfast?" She asked in feigned merriment. Isaac didn't seem to notice and she was relieved.

"I thought you would eat at your Gran's place."Isaac mused before turning to walk into the kitchen, Meg trailed after him.

"Yeah there isn't anything in the fridge plus I missed the company." She answered with a simple shrug. The corners of his lips curved upwards in a smile which Meg couldn't see since his back was to her.

"Well I was just making myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, would you like one?"

"OH cool, I am all about new experiences." Isaac turned to her, shocked by her words. Meg grinned completely oblivious to his surprise and stood next to the table, playing with the jam jar.

"You've never had one?" Meg shook her head in response.

"Papa was allergic so I never got the chance to try it." She added and Isaac blinked, allowing the information to sink in.

He turned away to pick up a plate for her before making his way back to the kitchen table.

"Are you allergic?" He inquired blue eyes were wide and keen.

"Nope, my friend Bobby and I shared a bag of peanuts once and my throat was still fine so nope I am perfectly peanut allergy free." Meg responded with much eagerness that Isaac couldn't help but smile. He suggested the move to the main table because there were stools there. Meg gaily agreed and helped him move the loaf of bread while he carried the jars, knife and the plates with his own ready sandwich.

"Don't mean to brag but I make the best peanut butter sandwiches ever." Isaac boasted and she looked to him with eyes glittering in amusement while placing the bread on the table.

"Oh really?" she mused, Isaac nodded rather proudly and they sat side by side. Meg had pulled her feet up onto the leather cushion of the seat. Her legs crossed over each other in a meditative style and her profile was facing him, watching Isaac as he spread the slices of bread out on to the white plate before reaching for the knife.

"Yeah, it's all about adding just the right amount of peanut butter and jelly." He advised softly while delicately smoothing out the peanut butter on the malleable surface of the bread using the knife. Meg watched him for a moment with a fondness in her eyes. Isaac felt her prickling stare and glanced at her with a questioning look of his own, she smiled warmly.

"Seeing you do that kinda reminds me of my pa, he made the best sloppy Joe sandwiches and on weekends—when we were here in Beacon Hills—we would go over to Stiles's for barbecue, it was the best. Mr. Stilinski could do that cool flipping thing with the spatula."

Isaac wasn't sure how he felt about being compared to her father. It was almost as painful as being seen as a brother, then he began to wonder why he cared if she compared him to a sibling or a parent. They were friends right, pure platonic feelings right? But then seeing that dazzling smile, those luminous ochre eyes and hearing that carefree laugh. It always did strange things to him, things he had never felt before.

"It's not that hard, I'll show you if we ever make pancakes." He added, trying to push away his rising, confusing thoughts. Meg was oblivious to his internal struggle and her lips parted in admiration at his words.

"Oh my gosh, we should totally make pancakes sometime. You have to teach me the flipping thing it's on my list of skills to master." She suggested with ample excitement. Isaac could only chuckle in response. It wasn't a bad idea, another reason to spend time with her.

"Crust on or off." He asked with the knife at the ready.

"On, it's the best part!" She replied. He nodded in response and sliced off the crusts with mild precision before sliding the plate over to her. He watched very carefully as she grasped the sandwich from its sides before bringing it close to her lips and taking a crater of a bite. He liked the way her eyes lit up in amazement at the new sensations her taste buds were experiencing, Isaac was pleased.

"Oh…my…Gaga… this is the best thing since chocolate pudding, where have you been all my life?" She wailed in awe. Isaac felt overwhelmed and bashful by her praise. Meg was dumbstruck by the wonderfully new tastes in her mouth. Why had she been denying herself such a delight for so long?

"In the store, just waiting to be bought and consumed." Isaac's witty sardonic comment made her roll her eyes though she couldn't really fake annoyance when he was blushing so adorably.

"No kidding." She mumbled before eagerly taking another bite of the sandwich. His clear blue eyes analyzed her as she continued to eat while drowned in her own thoughts.

_How is she so happy all the time?_ Isaac began to wonder. Even after everything that has happened she had managed to keep her optimism, her strength and Isaac wondered if it was more for her benefit or theirs.

Lahey held the slight doubt that maybe Meg is actually keeping her true emotions hidden and then his thoughts wandered to when she first entered the apartment. The furrowed state of her eyebrows and the way her lips were pressed down into a thin line. Isaac wanted to ask her but at the same time he didn't want to scare her into avoiding the subject. He needed to find out the cause of her distress and why she insisted on hiding it.

"I still can't believe you've never had peanut butter before, didn't your aunt ever make you any?"

"Well she has to be around in order to make me food now doesn't she?" It was faint but there was bitterness to her tone. Isaac noticed it and from the way Meg tensed, so did she.

A sigh escaped her lips and she averted her gaze to the empty plate, distracting herself by playing with the crumbs "She is just not the typical aunt you would think about, I am just bothersome to her."

Her words made his heart clench in pity. Meg was probably the least bothersome person he had met and sure she was loud and too energetic at time she never wanted to feel like a burden to anyone. Her kind and helpful nature helped with that. Isaac knew it had to be some deeper reason for her aunt to despise Meg, family feud?

He wasn't sure, but he couldn't fathom his unshakable urge to want to reassure and comfort her. Anything to coax back a smile onto that pretty face.

"So, we are spending the putting up fliers yes?" Meg chimed pushing past her unpleasant thoughts of her materialistic aunt. She didn't want to dwell on that when her energy could be spent on finding her friends.

_"__So I went to talk to the lawyer about the will." Jacqueline stated as she stood at the threshold of her mother's home that morning. The auburn haired woman wore a tight pencil black skirt paired with a while polka dotted on blue blouse. Meg stood by the door in her pajamas when her aunt had rung the doorbell. _

_"__Everything is cleared up then?" Meg asked eager to be done with the issues with the will. _

_"__I suppose so, now with me owing mama's property, where are you going to live?" She asked, Meg was taken back. Her aunt never cared much for where Meg stayed as long as it was far away from her. _

_"__A friend's place." She grumbled, her aunt looked down at her from her height of 5' 6" _

_"__I see, how unfortunate for them." Meg pushed back the pang of hurt. _

_"__When are you leaving aun—Jackie?" She quickly corrected herself. Her aunt tensed but let the mistake slide. _

_"__Well that depends on when you plan on giving me that necklace." The woman stated pointed a slender finger at Meg's mood necklace that was swirling in colours. Her hand immediately flew to the pendant and she clutched it protectively. _

_"__What? Why?" _

_"__It's a part of my inheritance."_

_"__How is it a part of your inheritance, papa gave this to me—"_

_"__Yes after he took it from my mother, it mama's and it's a family heirloom." Her aunt snapped glaring down at Meg, but she refused to fear her aunt's hateful glower and stood her ground. _

_"__I am sorry, but I can't give this to you, it's all I have from him." There was a tense silence between them as Jacqueline's dark eyes narrowed into slits, but then the stern muscles of her pretty face eased and she smiled tightly which only increased Meg's anxiety. _

_"__Fine." The woman murmured before turning on her heel and walking off, staring after her Meg wonder if she made a grave mistake. She knew Jacqueline wasn't going to let the matter rest, her aunt always got what she wanted, no matter the cost. _

Derek had never been so aware of his cell phone's location in his pant pocket. He could feel the weight of it against his thigh, burdening the recess of its concise. He was waiting all day for it to beep or vibrate, signalling a message or notification of any kind, but mainly because he wanted to hear from her.

He hadn't been able to see her, talk to her and touch her ever since the funeral. Sure they kept in contact with a call or through texts but that was the extent and had been so for the last five days. She would not leave his mind and he had ached to see her but there were bigger duties at hand and Derek couldn't afford to be selfish, he just hoped Meg didn't start to think he was neglecting her.

Derek expected some sort of rebuttal or protest when he had warned her that he would be busy but she didn't. There was slight hesitation of disappointment in her voice but it was happy as usual the next moment and she assured him she understood, maybe that's what bothered him the most. Did she not miss him as much as he missed her?

Suddenly his phone vibrated and Derek was surprised by how swiftly he pulled out his phone and checked the screen.

**OLLO Grumpy Growls.**

A smile traced his lips as he read the short text. Cradling the phone in his palm he began to type with one thumb.

**Morning, at school? **

He didn't have to wait long for a reply.

**Yessh I am =3, putting up fliers right now. I heard you be training Jackson, had fun I bet. **

Derek crescent fell at her words, the morning training Jackson was exhausting but the man was learning well. He was determined to hone his werewolf abilities.

**Oh yes loads, I couldn't ask for a better morning.** He replied with much sarcasm intended.

**That's great you are enjoying yourself ^^**

**I was being sarcastic** Meg—who was standing in the middle of the corridor in front of the notice board—dead panned the text.

**Oh…Well I can't really tell through text messages now can I?** Meg typed back rather speedily with her dark brows furrowed in frustration.

**That was my fault, I over estimated your intelligence.** She pouted. She could just picture his wicked grin, the one that always wormed its way on to his lips whenever he managed to injure her pride.

**T_T . I'll stab yoooou….WITH MY BLADE OF AFFECTION! xx **

**-Meg **

The recipient of the text shook his head in disbelief. He really did miss her warmth and excessive babbling more than that he just missed being around her, how peaceful he was being beside her. But Derek knew that was a luxury he could not afford, at least not now when things were about get worse before it got better, he needed to prepare.


	9. Choice

**Blade of affection is that what people are calling it these days?**

_Oh Em Gee did Derek Hale just make a penis joke? _

A goofy snicker escaped her lips as she stared down at the text message—after her shock had worn off—who knew Mr. Grumpy Growls could be so funny.

"What are you doing?" Her snorting laughter immediately seized when she saw the perplexed yet entertained expression on his handsome face. She smiled sheepishly and shoved her phone into her pocket.

"Oh nothing, Stiles said something funny." She added quickly. His blue eyes darted to her hand on her pocket before looking back at her. Isaac held a stapler in his hand. He was done stapling the missing person fliers of Erica and Boyd onto the notice board. They both simultaneously took a step back to look at the notice board.

"Someone is bound to call us right?"

"We can only hope, Meg." She nodded in acknowledgement of his words though her eyes were solemn as she stared at the familiar faces of Erica and Boyd on the two papers. Shaking her head to rid of the depressing thoughts that threatened to cloud her mind, she turned to Isaac with a grin.

"Well I am starving, in the mood for some nachos." She stated. Isaac looked to her and sighed in drearily.

"We had nachos yesterday." He pointed out with a slight whine in his voice, Meg frowned.

"I forgot how picky you are. Fine what do you want to eat?" She asked not pleased at the fact that she had to push back her craving but Isaac had some truth to his words, she didn't want to pick their meals at each free time they had.

"I haven't decided yet." He mused. She dead panned at his words. Isaac walked a head and Meg caught up quickly and strode beside him.

"Well there goes another year." Isaac stated with much enthusiasm as they made their way out of the last class of the day. Meg smiled his way before nodding in agreement.

"I know right, can't believe the school year has already come to an end." She was in a slight disbelief, everything felt like a dream, fleeting and surreal—considering the lizards, werewolves and people coming back from the dead—

"I am surprised we survived till the end of the year, after all the shit we went through." Isaac stated and Meg nodded with much enthusiasm.

"Tell me about it—scratch that, don't remind me." She retorted as they made their way down the steps of the school with other students striding past them left and right. Meg began to remember the times when the pack would crowd around a corner at the entrance to the school and just talk or joke. All of them leisurely taking their time to head home or to Derek's place for training.

"I wish Erica and Boyd were here to bitch with us." Meg sighed sadly. She really missed them, so much that it physically hurt.

"Erica was best at it." Isaac's words grabbed her attention. Se looked to him and smiled, her thoughts drifting back.

_"__So that was Derek, turns out he has some important news or whatever to tells us." Isaac informed after shoving his phone back into his pocket. The rest of the pack looked to him as they stood at the parking lot of the school. _

_"__Our Alpha needs us, quick! To the Ericar!" Meg suddenly exclaimed and the blonde groaned before glaring at the dark haired wolf. _

_"__I swear if you call it that one more time, I am going to run you over with my car."She threatened with a snarl at her lips, Day pouted. _

_"__E-mobile?" Meg added meekly. Erica gritted her perfect white teeth before spinning on the heel of her three inch pumps and stomping off in the direction of her car. Isaac, Meg and Boyd stood back, watching her walk away rather mesmerised. _

_"__She is so mean to me." Meg sighed downtrodden. Boyd's gaze softened at the sight of her deep hurt frown. _

_"__I think that's how she expresses her love."He tried to assure, gently knocking his side against hers. She raised her head to meet his kind eyes. _

_"__So when she says stuff like I have terrible taste in socks and my hair is a total mess, she actually means it with love?" _

_"__Sure—"_

_"__Or she is just pointing out your flaws."Isaac interrupted. Boyd and Meg looked to the tall teenager with blank stares. _

_"__You are right, she does love me." Meg chose to keep her ignorant bliss that Isaac couldn't help but smile at._

"Meg you listening?"

"What, I am sorry it's just—" She was about to explain her lack of attention to the fact that she was reminiscing but the sight of her aunt standing on one of the grass patches of the school. She was conversing with Meg's principal, this caught her gaze immediately.

"Maybe she just wants to see how you are doing." Isaac suggested hoping his words would lighten up the grim expression hindering her face.

"I doubt that."

Her aunt—who's conversation with the principal came to end—noticed Meg and Isaac in the distance .A smile stretched on across her face all fake and conniving.

"Ah Megra there you are" She exclaimed as Meg walked over, Isaac stood back unsurely.

"What are you doing here?" Day asked trying to seem indifferent.

"Well I was here to have a lovely chat with your principal, such a nice man he is—"

"My principal, what did you have to discuss with him?" Meg wanted to cut through her bullshit yet she hated how polite she was being.

"I can't have a chat with the principal about my one and only niece? I am your legal guardian after all."Meg's appearance was indifferent and Jacqueline's smile fell "Besides, I felt it was my duty to personally inform him about my plans to have you move back to Colorado."

"What?" She hissed her aunt was unfazed by Meg's horrified reaction.

"Oh, did I not tell you? You will be coming back with me at the end of the week."

"But you can't do that I have a life here, my—"Her frantic words came to an immediate stop when her aunt's phone suddenly began to blare and she didn't hesitate to answer it.

"Can't talk right now, work." She retorted unapologetic in her ways and pressed her phone to her ear before turning on her heel and walking off. Meg stared at the woman's retreating back in disbelief. Jacqueline's deep voice trailing after her as she conversed on the phone without a care in the world.

"What the hell just happened?" Isaac was quickly at her side, having heard the entire conversation.

"I-I don't know." She stuttered out, still shell shocked.

"She can't just take you away, Meg you live here."

"I don't know why she did—what am I going to do?" She took a while to reply her eyes quivering in thought and her fists clenching beside her.

"You are not actually going to go with her are you?" Isaac spoke again. She raised her gaze to meet his.

"She is doing this out of spite, because I didn't give her what she wanted." The shock was slowly turning into a deep resentment. Meg knew her aunt was a lot of things but she never thought that the woman would stoop so low.

"What did she want?" He asked grabbing her from her thoughts.

"My necklace, she says it's part of her inheritance."

"Why don't you just give it to her?" At Isaac's words Meg's hands immediately drew to her pendant, cupping it in her hands as if to deafen it from his words.

"I can't" She was appalled by the mere suggestion "It's the only thing I have that my father gave me Isaac and it's too valuable."

Meg tried not to hold it against Isaac. He didn't know of the pendant's value…no one except Derek and Erica. Her heart fell at the thought of the blonde bombshell that was Erica. She needed someone to talk to and she never really expected to find a connection with someone of a own gender considering they always seemed to be repulsed by her, but Erica –even though she did act resentful—Meg knew that she wasn't.

"We should tell Derek, he can help." The male advised Meg pondered the thought for a moment before shaking her head in disagreement.

"I don't want any of you involved in this, it's my problem and I don't want to risk her finding out or getting too inquisitive."

Isaac resisted the urge to sigh in frustration and reveal how he was really feeling on the inside. When her aunt had uttered that warning he felt like his entire world had crumbled. Like someone plunged a fist into his heart and pulled it right from his rib cage. The thought of being without Meg, not having her presence around him, around them, it was unnatural. Everything began to cave in on him, how everyone seemed to be leaving them. He would be Derek's only Beta if she left. Isaac knew he had to find some way to stop this, she can't leave and she mustn't.

Meg hated being depressed, it wasn't like her and she hated the memories that surfaced with the emotion. The days after her father's death where she wanted to do nothing but stay in bed all day crying. She knew some would argue that her jokes and active tendencies were actually a defense mechanism and she would most probably agree…jokingly of course.

* * *

She escaped her grandma's house as fast as she could that morning. It was around six then and she was never an early riser but Derek constant need to wake her up for training had changed her entire sleeping pattern but it wasn't just that…one needs to sleep in order to wake up and after her aunt's threat the day before…she hasn't really slept.

_So much for a great start to my Spring Break._

Groaning Meg trudged up the steps to the flat. Her usual skip in her steps was gone and she didn't really know what could brighten up her day. Anxiety ran through her veins at the very idea of submitting to her aunt and placing her beloved necklace in those perfectly manicured but manipulative hands. The thought of Jacqueline made her angry and nauseous…but that could be from the lack of breakfast.

Pushing aside her gloomy state, Meg squared her shoulders and yanked open the steel doors that creaked in protest.

* * *

Derek was just in Meg's room. The smell of her was still around. It was hard to specify her scent, it was aromatic and accord at the same time, like a field of lilacs beside a salty sea. Fresh and fragrant at the same time and altogether her, warm and welcoming like spring.

His heart filled with a longing. It's been too long since he saw her, and it ached. It physically ached and he hated feeling so weak. Albeit, Derek couldn't believe how strong he had been, sure he had many distractions to keep him busy even though she was in his mind the entire time. Derek was surprised he hadn't tried to startle her with his presence since that day in her grandma's house.

After he had spent a few minutes just standing in her room he made his way down the spiral iron staircase and into the living room. He was about to stride over to his bed when the sound of the main door opening grabbed his attention. Alert he stood still and looked forward, standing in the middle of the room in front of the wide arch window. At first he thought it might be Isaac but that was considerably fast considering he only left a few minutes ago, but then his heart pounded at the possibility of it being her.

His pulse raced at the sight of her standing at the threshold of the apartment one hand on pushing the door but her gaze fell on him, startled to find him there. She was just as he remembered her wide grin and twinkling eyes.

"Grumpy Growls!" She exclaimed in her usual way, shutting the door behind her and skipping towards him before abruptly stopping. Her smile fell as she began to search the room curiously. Derek cocked an eyebrow at her behaviour.

"Is Isaac around?" she asked after her eyes skimmed over the space, Derek shook his head in disbelief. Not understanding why she couldn't have just asked him that in the first place.

"No, he is out." He answered and her smile returned as she shrugged off her bag and dumped it on the floor beside her.

"Oh good." She uttered and then without warning she ran at him and abruptly pounced. Derek dark brows shot up in shock but his quick reflexes caught her legs around his torso and she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders before swiftly smashing her lips against his.

He melted into the kiss and his arms around her tightened, pressing her body to his. Meg's lips curved into a smile mid kiss, one reason being she didn't think that would actually work and second, just for the rush of being in his arms.

The kiss soon turned intense and all the longing and general desire resurfaced. Derek took control of the kiss and pivoted around while balancing her in his arms. He set her down on the table before kissing back more fiercely. Meg's hands were trying to grasp his hair but it was quite the challenge considering how short it was, the sharp ends prickled the skin of her palm.

His hands warm and calloused were running up and down her sides as if affirming her presence on his table, but then the pace of his hands slowed down and lowered to her thighs. Meg commended herself for having worn shorts that day because the feel of his hands, against her searing flesh was undoing. The kiss deepened and her lips parted automatically and his tongue glided into her mouth. A primal groan left the base of his throat and she shuddered in delight, her body experiencing the reverberations of the sound. Their chests met when he pulled her closer, the heat of the kiss consuming them both.

The feel of his hard lean hips between her thighs was new and dangerous territory but so exciting. She wanted more and she was willing to push past the building heat somewhere in the base of her abdomen. There was just so much wild need and the alpha just couldn't get enough.

In the fierceness of the kiss his teeth bruised her lip and Meg didn't even care. The act was so rough and hot that she actually moaned, hearing herself make that noise made her blush.

She suddenly felt like such a harlot, raging hormonal teenager suddenly applied to her— which was weird because she found it insulting to be instantly placed in that category just because of her generation… but now it all made sense, plus it really can't be helped around Derek.

They were out of breath, hearts pounding and skin flushed. They stopped kissing but stayed close, his hands on her hips. His fingertips pressing into her flesh as if trying to mark her. Her arms on his head slackened and trailed down his neck. Tracing the smooth lines of his throat and down to his wide muscular shoulders.

Derek watched her while trying to control his breathing at the same time, his clear eyes glittering and heavy-lidded in passion. She raised her gaze to meet his, looking at him from under her dark lashes. She had a dazed smile on her face before a breathless laugh escaped her lips.

"I came over yesterday but you had already left, so I decided to wake up a little early today, see the sacrifices I make for you?" She murmured. He was aware of the tips of her fingers tracing patterns on the open collar space of black wife beater.

"Yes, I am aware." He whispered equally winded. His right hand released her waist and cupped the side of her face.

"When are you moving back here?"_So this becomes a frequent thing._ He couldn't help but think, the thought made his eyes darken possessively.

"Once my aunt leaves, hopefully this weekend, she keeps delaying it which is shocking because she hates this town, not enough places to shop and something about the creepy air." Meg stated smiling softly fascinated by the fact that she couldn't stop touching him.

"Well she isn't that far off." He mused and her grin widened and nodded in agreement.

"True true, also I need to come up with another alibi since she is going to take the house and well kick me out." Her words made him stiffen and she felt it. Meg instantly regretted her choice of words considering how troublesome it made her aunt sound—even though it was true—But she didn't want Derek getting any resentful ideas.

"Your aunt sounds wonderful." He muttered through gritted teeth, somehow his irrational annoyance made her happy.

"So what are you up to today?" she asked, averting the conversation. He blinked away from his thoughts and looked to her once more. Her gaze fell to his lips that were still plump from the kiss. It was utterly tempting not to kiss him again.

"Training Jackson." He answered which snapped her attention to his face and not once specific part.

"Oh…sounds like a whole day job because he is such a noob." She teased and he rolled his eyes.

The padded base of his thumb brushed over her cheek in vague awe.

"Oh and you are such an expert."He mocked, she shrugged rather smugly.

"Well I don't like to brag but I am a pretty badass werewolf."

"Then maybe you should train him." He suggested Meg couldn't tell if he was being serious.

"I would love to, that way you and I can spend more time together." She answered quickly and Derek fell quiet at her words and simply stared at her, long and hard. Meg was perturbed by his intense stare at first, unsure of how to react. Usually when someone made direct contact Meg tended to get all shifty eyed but with Derek—it was hard to look away, she was trapped. His face was devoid of any emotion but there was something in his eyes. A confusion like the fact that Meg wanted to spend time with him was strange.

She watched him carefully, the way his gaze softened adoringly down at her and his lips parted to utter something…a confession, but then he decided against and just kissed her.

Meg was surprised at first but slowly melted into the kiss. It was different this time, loving and gentle and made her toes curl up within her shoes. Everything just faded to some blurry recess in her mind, she was lost to her worries—like if her worries were an actual person looking for her it would be like "Where she at?"—that kind of lost.

He just made everything better, brighter and Meg knew in that moment she would do whatever it took to be with him…for as long as she possible and not at the someone else's choice but her own.

* * *

**GET A ROOM! **

**xx**

**SSC**


	10. Enters Creepy Lizard Thing

After a long chat and exchanging kisses here and there. Derek excused himself to go to the bathroom though he placed a lingering kiss on her lips before forcing himself to stomp in the direction of the bathroom. Meg was still seated on the edge of the table and watched him leave with a slight tilt to her head and a fond smile playing at her lips.

There was a knock at the steel door and she perked up instantly and jumped to her feet before rushing to the door. With a sharp creak the door slide open and she looked up to stare into the familiar face of Jackson.

He was startled by her presence at first. Standing in a pair of dark blue jeans, white cotton shirt with a red long sleeved jacket. His chestnut brown hair was brushed up in its usual boyish way but there was something different about him. That usual cocky nature had faded away and there was this guilt in his blue eyes that Meg couldn't help but pity.

"Hey is Derek here?" He asked, after clearing his throat. She smiled and nodded.

"Yup I think he went to the bathroom, I hope you don't mind waiting." Meg answered moving aside to allow him in. Jackson seemed surprised by her smile and her invitation and hesitantly he took a step over the threshold.

"Yeah whatever." He muttered under his breath and walked in but didn't move any further than the middle of the living room. Meg shut the door behind her though her gaze never left him. He looked so awkward fiddling with his hands while gazing at the interior.

Jackson's crystal eyes wandered around the room. His nose twitched when a dank smell brushed under his nose, it was damp wood and dust. His stare landed on the couch on the far corner. It was slightly torn in places—he itched to comment on its tacky state, he bit his tongue to stop himself.

"So how are you Jackson?" Megra's question made him spin around to face her. He was tempted to narrow his gaze on her. Is she trying to make small talk? But from the warm smile and twinkle in her eyes, she seemed genuinely interested.

"I am alright" He said with a hapless shrug. She nodded in acknowledgment before an awkward silence fell on to them. Jackson watched her swing back and forth on the soles of her shoes while softly clapping her hands together and whistling to herself. He wondered if it was her way of avoiding looking at him like the lizard he was. The same guilt from earlier flooded his mind, combined with the tension he felt he had to say something, anything.

"Listen about what happened when I was that creepy lizard thing I—"Jackson began.

"Hey chill don't worry about it" She cut in, as if she was waiting for him to say something "besides it not like you actually knew what you were doing it's all the in the past and you are one of us now."

Jackson was surprised by her words. He was preparing himself for a deleterious tongue lashing from her. He stared trying to read her expression but she remained benevolent which only threw him off more.

"One of you?" He echoed.

"Werewolf." She stated.

"Oh…" He thought hinted at a friendship and when he looked contemplative Meg mistook his reaction for one of rejection.

"If you want you could join our pack" She added rather hastily, the last thing Meg wanted was to create a bigger rift "I know that's not really your thing but the offer is always open you know, the more the merrier."

There was a slight upturn at the corner of his lips that instantly eased her nerves; he was clearly entertained by her rambling, awkwardness.

"Yeah I don't think that would be happening anytime soon." He replied, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Not a follower huh?"

"No it's not that uh…My dad is moving me to London." Meg blinked in surprise that she wasn't expecting. Her train of thought immediately shifted to the idea of Jackson, a completely new Beta being stuck in a city as busy as London. Watching him now, Jackson seemed completely resentful at the idea and why wouldn't he be? His whole life was here? His family…His Lydia—Meg didn't really know what to qualify that girl, since she wasn't much of a fan of her, or her friend Allison, not since what happened—

_Well that should be interesting. _

"Well I am sure they have your best interest at heart, parents don't usually make brash decisions like that without a proper motive you know?" She spoke to reassure him. He shrugged in retort though the apprehension still hung in his posture.

"Is that why your parents moved you here?" He asked. Meg grinned out of habit whenever someone asked about her family. It was a way to mask how she really felt on the inside.

"Ha-ha no, I came here because I wanted to, my dad died a while back and I don't really know where my mom is so I kinda had no place to go. Plus I really wanted to be here, sure I got bitten by a hobo werewolf but hey nothing is perfect." Jackson was once again startled by the news, she was an orphan. Jackson didn't feel so alone. Clearing his throat he averted his gaze to the floor boards for a moment, then a sudden realization dawned onto him.

"So wait you live here, with Derek?" He asked urgently, Meg nodded.

"Yup he did take me in plus I like it here." He wasn't convinced…that was a little too charitable considering it was Derek… but then again the alpha is helping him out with no personal gain. It wasn't his first time to have wrong assumptions on people. Jackson knew he had to start seeing the people he saw as enemies as friends now—after everything that's happened.

"Jackson." Derek's voice behind him made him spin around to face the glowering Alpha.

"Sup." The co-captain acknowledge with a slight upward tilt of his head. Meg glanced between the two and decided to cut into the stillness.

"So I'll head off then, searching for missing friends and all." She noted gesturing her thumb at the exit behind her.

She averted her gaze to Derek "I'll see you later then?"

Jackson keenly noted the way Derek's stern expression slowly softened when his steel eyes fell on her pretty face. The alpha nodded glumly which surprised the new Beta. His stare honed in on Meg, finding her more fascinating than before.

"See you Jackson." She said directing a smile his way that pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah bye, Meg." He said back and she nodded. Picked up her bag off the floor before exiting. Jackson looked to Derek from the corner of his eyes, seeing the way his grey eyes trailed after her longingly.

"So she's cute." Jackson stated with a teasing smirk playing at his lips. His words made the alpha tense and turn his stiff profile to face him.

"What's your point?" Derek retorted trying not to let his emotions betray his attempt at being passive.

"Nothing I am just stating a fact" Jackson said with a simply shrug of his shoulders.

"but obviously it's not something you haven't noticed already." He murmured slyly. The alpha was taken-back but swiftly recovered before narrowing his stare.

"Let's just get to training."

* * *

Friday April 26th

This town is so lifeless.

Every moment she spent in Beacon Hill's. Jacqueline Margie Day grew more and more resentful towards it.

_Two more days, just two more days, that little brat better bring me my God damn necklace._

Jacqueline had found lodging in a nearby motel. The walls of the room were beige that paired plainly with the white covers of the bed. It had the basic necessities, a bathroom with towels she was wary of using, a closet with adequate space for her clothing.

_Why is this place so damn cold?_

Jacqueline paced the length of the small room while hugging her expensive coat to her body. Crossing her arms over her chest, the soft material brushing together. She missed her summers in France. The cool crisp air where she had the freedom to walk in her shorts and show off her perfectly tanned legs, with no burden of a fifteen year old on her shoulders.

Or was it sixteen?—oh who cares. I can't sit here, I need to get out.

Making up her mind, she stormed out of the room. Slamming the door behind her and locking it before burying her hands back into the warmth of her pockets. She needed to get something to drink from a glass that wasn't covered in lipstick stains.

As she strode down the narrow hallway to the car park her thoughts drifted back to a few days ago. When she met that stranger with the aviators that she found extremely attractive on his square handsome face and stubbly cheek.

_4 days ago. _

_Jacqueline was taking a leisurely stroll through the town after having picked up the last of her things from her dead mother's home when she came across a black Chevrolet Camaro. It stood out against the plain soccer mom vans in the school parking lot. Her dark brows lifted in surprise, disappearing behind her fringe as she eyed the side of the car with high interest._

**_It's a little too flashy to be owned by any of the dull men here, must be a student's _**_She mused to herself, which was why she was surprised by the tall board male that was leaning on the other side of the car. _

_J__acqueline's pupils dilated at the sight of him, hungrily drinking in his leather jacket paired with jeans. Her hazel eyes trailed up to his face to admire his taut jaw line and high cheek bones. He had a pair of aviator shades that reflected his surroundings and shielded his eyes leaving them to her imagination._

**_Blue, I hope they are blue. _**

_Derek had some free time that day and he was there to surprise Meg by picking her up at school. He hoped that if he saw her face, spent at least a few minutes with her then he wouldn't be thinking about her constantly. Wondering how she is and if she was missing him. I had been nearly an hour school the bell had rung and she still hadn't emerged, along with Isaac. His mind began to draw conclusions, some dangerous, some impossible and some most likely…all involving Isaac. _

_What are they taking so long? _

_"__Waiting for someone?" Derek was startled by the voice that spoke from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder immediately when he didn't recognize the feminine voice, the face didn't help much either. She had a round face, thin lips and keen eyes, auburn hair that tumbled down to her shoulders in waves. She wore a black over coat with gibbous buttons that held the clothing around her small waist. She was around two inches shorter than him but he figured the high heels her long pale legs sat in did most of the work. _

_She was attractive he had to admit to himself. There was this professional look about her and from the obvious intolerance to the cold. Derek figured she was a foreigner to the town. His gaze vaguely skimmed over her face again. There was something familiar about her though, a feature that tied him to someone in the back of his mind. _

_"__Sort of" He answered imprecisely, her smiled widened. There was something sultry and sinister about it that he immediately disliked, it reminded him too much of Kate._

_"__Funny, you don't look like a guy with a kid."She smirked leaning her weight on to one leg as she regarded him with her ocher eyes that were defined by the dark makeup on her eyelids._

_"__I am not," Derek replied, there was a spark of interest in her eyes, like he had given her great news. He tensed—having blindly given her the bait she needed. _

_"__Lucky me," She hummed to herself. Almost inaudible but he caught the words and tired not to let his surprise show, she was bold. _

_The woman stepped forward with an out stretched arm "Jacqueline."_

_He was hesitant but unable to resist her charming smile he shook her hand and introduced himself, keeping it to just his first name. _

_"__Nice to meet you". She was still grinning even after their handshake, her lingering stare trailed the length of his car in a slight lust._

_"Great car by the way."She commended. Derek glanced over his shoulder at his Camaro before looking back at her. His mind was still on her name, Jacqueline…why does that name sound so familiar? But his pondering came to a stop when his phone buzzed in his pants. He checked the caller ID and found it to be Peter. He frowned in displeasure. He was supposed to meet up with Peter which unfortunately cut into his waiting time for Meg. _

_Jacqueline was still watching him with that same lusty intrigued look in her eyes. Derek couldn't help but feel slightly flattered. It had been a while since he was able to grab a woman's eye without much effort. Especially since Meg rarely showed such unbanked lust towards him. No—He didn't want to compare this woman to Meg, this Jacqueline clearly wanted him for what seemed to be the short time she was spending here, but Meg…she wanted him longer than that._

_So in a way Derek was glad his uncle had called. It was just the excuse he needed to get away from the woman. _

Jacqueline was quiet disappointed when he left. Which was the reason she came all the way to the school the next day. Also to warn her niece if she didn't get the necklace then it would be back to Colorado, because one way or another. Jacqueline Day always gets her way.


	11. Birthday Envy

Saturday April 27th

"Maybe we are looking in the wrong places." Isaac words caught Meg's attention. They were currently at the flat, with a map placed out on the large table with various markings on it—where they've been and where they think the rest of their pack might be. The lack of clues was really starting to hinder their optimism.

"What do you mean?" She asked turning her profile to face him, giving him her undivided attention.

"I mean we are just operating on the theory that they ran to find another pack. What if it was the Alpha pack that took them?" Isaac's presumption made her tense. Just at the thought of her friends being in danger made her mind draw all sorts of terrifying conclusions, swallowing her fear she lifted her chin.

"But wouldn't they have left some kind of sign or something to let us know they have them?" She retorted Isaac's blue eyes darkened.

"Maybe they don't want us to find them."

"So what are you suggesting?" At her question Isaac averted his gaze to the map in front of them.

"Well their tracks lead to the city side." He pointed out while trailing the marks with the tip of his finger. Meg's stare followed till his finger stopped somewhere near the city "Why don't we check there?"

"Great idea, slight problem though. We don't exactly have a ride, Derek is kinda busy at the moment."

"Well there is Stiles and Scott—"

"No, they must be enjoying their summer." Meg interrupted a little too hastily. Not that she didn't enjoy spending time with her friends but today was a day she avoided them like the plague.

"Oh yeah they are totally busy. Stiles with his video games and Scott with his poetry writing." The male muttered sarcastically, she blinked in surprise.

"Scott writes poetry?" she murmured in wonderment, Isaac dead-panned.

"I was joking, it's a hint directed at the fact that Alyson broke up with him."

"Oh right, Allison." Isaac saw the way her usual bright auburn eyes suddenly darkened to a look of resentment. Which is most unlike her but Meg had changed a lot since the Kanima incident, her opinion on people had changed.

"You are still not over that are you?" He asked. Meg looked to him her features softening like sky after a storm.

"Dude, she stabbed us multiple times, tried to kill Derek and not to mention she assisted in Erica and Boyd's kidnapping, now hate is a strong word but my urge to kick her ass is stronger." He grinned wolf like at her words, crossing his arms over his chest he leaned back slightly. Amusement lighting up his blue eyes at the sight of her feisty form.

"I wanna get front row seats for that, quality entertainment."

"Ha-ha." She drawled out the words with much derision intended.

"We could always jack a car?" He suggested, Meg bit her lip in uncertainty.

"Yeah but can we return it like right after, it wouldn't be nice otherwise right?"

"I don't think you understand the concept of stealing a car."

"Yeah but I really don't want that to hang over my head you know… do werewolves have their own separate heaven?" She wondered and Isaac simply stared. It was fascinating how quickly she could jump from one topic to the other without so much as a pause, he found it adorable. Isaac immediately shook his head avoid awing at her too long. Not that anyone was around to point that out, Meg was clearly oblivious.

"Fine, let's walk then." His suggestion made her pout. As much as she loved physical exertion she preferred it in the form of kicking butt at training or…kinkier things with Derek. She pushed aside that thought for later. She didn't want to be thinking about the hot sexy alpha in the middle of finding Erica and Boyd, no time for distractions. If he can get on with his work without thinking too much of her she could too right? Meg couldn't help but feel like that sounded way too bitter in her head.

"All the way to the city?" She mumbled. Isaac nodded and her lips parted to protest when her phone beeped in her pant pocket. She quickly pulled it out and looked down at the message.

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPY BIRTHDAY!—you are at Derek's right?**

**-That Stilinski Boy.**

"You know what you are right, plus its great weather for walking." Meg was in a hurry to leave the flat. She didn't even wait for Isaac's reply and quickly rolled up the map, tucked it under her arm and made a beeline for the exit.

* * *

Isaac couldn't ignore the constant ringing that was emitting from the recess of Meg's pocket. She seemed completely oblivious to it as her amber eyes searched the city streets they entered. There were people bustling about, cars honking and whizzing past them. They stopped by a nearby store and Meg stared down at the map in her hands with furrowed brows.

Meg was reluctant to wake up on that cursed day. The cursed day that was Saturday April the 27th—her eighteenth birthday. Meg used to be fond of her birthday's back when she was surrounded by loved ones and her father was still around. They always had the best day doing whatever she wanted and what she usually wanted was to spend time with him. Just with him and he would take the day off just for her. The day was a reminder of something she could never have again. Which was why she had no intention of telling anyone, not even Derek. She hoped no one would remember and searching for Erica and Boyd was just the distraction she was hoping for.

"Your phone's been beeping constantly, aren't you going to answer it?" Isaac asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

She had texted Stiles apologizing for not being able to meet up with him and Scott to celebrate her birthday because she would be looking for Erica and Boyd. She hoped they wouldn't go hunting for Derek to give him a hard time…or worse…track her down to the city.

"It's my aunt's rage texts, don't worry about it" She hoped he didn't catch her lie. She made sure to keep her heart rate as low as possible.

"So, catch any scent of them yet?" She asked averting the topic.

"No but there is a really good burger joint nearby." He said after sniffing the air a few times. Meg's stomach growled and her mouth began to salivate at the thought of a juicy delicious burger. She could smell it now too, maybe a few blocks away.

"I can't believe I am actually the one saying this but—Focus Isaac." He grinned and nodded, his head looming over her shoulder from behind, his gaze focused on the map in her hands.

"If I was an alpha pack out to slaughter and maim…where would I be?" Meg mumbled more to herself but the male heard.

"The butcher's?" He mused. Meg dead-panned and he grinned like a choir-boy.

"Fine, if I wanted to keep two Beta's against their will where would I keep them?" She inquired choosing her words carefully this time and looked to him for guidance. Isaac scratched at the back of his head, his eyes never leaving the map. Abruptly he looked up, his blue gaze floating over the many towering buildings that nearly blocked their view of the sun.

"Somewhere recluse and away from any prying eyes right?" He suggested Meg noldded in agreement.

"That's a lot of possibilities. There are abandoned buildings and containers where do we start?"

Meanwhile Derek kept glancing down at his wrist watch. It was getting late and he wanted to wrap up this lesson as fast as he could. He was currently on top of a random flat roof of a building. The gibbous moon hung above him, glowing and distant, cars honked and screeched under him.

"What are we doing here again?" Jackson asked with one leg balanced on the edge of the roof as he stared down at the roads in vague interest.

"You are moving to London, not Beacon Hills Forest reserve, you are going to be in a concrete forest." Jackson couldn't help but dead-panned at the alpha's blunt words.

"Dude you are so deep." He drawled his words heavy with sarcasm, Derek glowered at the teenager.

"There are people everywhere, you have to avoid being seen when you turn on full moons, which you will." He chose to ignore his words and continue with his explanation. Jackson was listening intently his clear eyes skimming over the heads of the people below them.

"Fine, so what's the lesson?" He asked, Derek averted his gaze to the row of buildings opposite them, with their different heights and shapes. He looked to Jackson.

"You will have to keep off the ground and to the roof tops. You need to be fast and undetectable." He informed and without waiting for Jackson's terrified self to retort. Derek ran ahead, jumping from roof to roof leaving a frozen teenager behind.

4 Hours of Searching Later…

"This is just sad, ten different locations and we came up with nada!" Meg sighed in exasperation and leaned against a nearby stop sign.

"Well there are still more places for us to search." In a reverse in roles. Isaac chose to be the optimistic one as Meg continued to hunch drearily. She raised her amber eyes to his face, staring at him with sad droopy eyes.

"I feel like we are just running on hope, Isaac what if they are being seriously hurt, Derek said—"

"I know, I am worried too Meg but we are doing the best we can and I have a feeling they are here." Isaac insisted she blinked in surprise, a glimmer of anticipation in her bright orbs.

"You do?" He smiled and nodded, taking a step towards her in a sudden magnetic attraction.

"Yeah, I don't know what it is but I feel like they are right under our noses."

"Well, we haven't checked the sewers yet." He dead-panned and Meg pressed her lips together to try and suppress her grin.

"That's not what I meant." He muttered but she smiled.

"Let's not rest now, come on, and put the can in lycanthrope!" Meg exclaimed. Her enthusiasm returning in tenfold, Isaac averted his gaze to the skies. It was way past seven and roads were dark and only a few street lamps and corner stores illuminated their paths. Cars drove by but they were few in numbers, along with the people in the city. Isaac frowned, he always found this city to be more sparsely populated than usual, it was eerie.

"It's getting dark Meg, and Derek does not know we are still out here, you know how he gets." He pointed out. She waved a hand in dismissal.

"Pfft, there is a word for people like you, it rhymes with wussy." Isaac grinned wickedly at her words and took a step to her. Staring her down as she glared up at him playfully.

"Sassy?" Isaac hissed through his grinning teeth. Meg stared unable to look away from his wolfish smile and the dark gleam in his blue eyes. Something about the way he whispered that word made her all flustered, she was confused.

"There is also a 'can't' in lycanthrope." He added and she quickly shook herself out of the spell and rolled her eyes.

"Come on, I'll buy you dinner." He insisted swiftly grasping her by the forearm. Meg yelped in surprise when he began to drag her behind him.

Her mind wandered to her boyfriend, wondering what he was going to do for dinner. Meg figured Derek was going to be late getting home, with the training Jackson and all he had to be pretty thorough. After all the population of London depended on it. Meg didn't know why but part of her wanted to celebrate her birthday with Derek. It was typical of a boyfriend to surprise their girlfriend's with gifts right? Meg couldn't think of a better gift for her birthday than just time with him, but that seemed extremely unlikely at this point.

"Split?" She asked dragging herself from her thoughts as they crossed the street heading in the direction of a nearby diner. Isaac glanced back at her in reaction to her words, she smiled.

"Yes we can split the bill."

"No I meant a banana split but yeah I have some cash." Isaac couldn't help but retort with an eye roll though the smile that pinched his lips refused to falter.

* * *

Jackson bent forward slightly. His hands automatically planting themselves on his knees as he struggled to catch his breath. After all the endless training at lacrosse's Jackson thought his stamina was the best, until Derek decided to train him. He raised his gaze mid panting to look at the Alpha who stood cool and collected as always. Jackson felt his competitive envy rise.

Albeit he had to admit to himself, that was the most thrilling experience he ever had. After he had gotten over the initial fear, his heart pumped so loudly that he could hear it pulse in his ears. The buzz was unforgettable when he felt like his heart flew and dropped to his stomach each time he jumped.

Derek waited patiently as Jackson caught his breath, although he kept glancing down at his watch edgily. It was almost eight o'clock, he figured Meg was back at the apartment by now and he was dying to see her. Especially since today was her eighteen birthday. The alpha had succeeded in being indifferent about the impending days to her birthday, but he remembered the day ever since they first met and he skimmed through her identification card and saw the date.

"You need to be a lot faster." Derek stated strolling over to him. The teenager straightened up and wiped away the beads of sweat on his forehead with one swipe of his hand.

"I can do that." Jackson stated with much determination. The alpha was pleased in comparison to Scott who constantly whined, Jackson was spirited.

"Let's go one more time before we—"Derek's words came to a halt when he froze and stared down at the road below them. Jackson was confused and followed the young Hale's gaze and blinked in wonder. In the building across the street, within the walls of a dinner sat Meg and Isaac on opposite ends of a table. They were eating and conversing quite merrily.

To any passing eye it would look like a date. Jackson peered at Derek from the corner of his eye—_I wonder what it looks like to a jealous boyfriend._

Derek was fuming internally. His fingers curled into a fist by his sides as he glowered down at pair that was unaware of his presence. Meg was laughing without a care in the world while picking at a plate of fries with her nimble fingers. Isaac on the other hand was slurping on a tall glass bottle of coke while watching her with that same glow in his eyes and amused smile.

Derek wanted to punch Isaac's face in, but he was more confused about whom to direct his anger at. Meg his girlfriend who seemed to have completely abandoned her consideration for his feelings and decided to have dinner with Isaac on her birthday or Isaac who doesn't seem to know his boundaries— then again Isaac wasn't really aware of Derek and Meg's relationship—so he chose to direct his anger at Meg.

Part of him knew he shouldn't over react. It was probably just an innocent dinner with a friend in her mind but that wasn't enough to ease the heavy burning fury in his heart and the envy that clouded his mind.


	12. A Painful Ordeal

Meg sat at the edge of her bed, staring down at the mood pendant in the shape of a crescent moon in the palm of her hand. She never knew why her father had given her a necklace in the shape of a moon, it was almost prophetic in away. But she remembered that look in her father's eyes when she wore the necklace for the first time. It was sad and almost dazed and the only other time Meg remembered a look like that on her father's face was when she asked about her mother.

Her fingers closed around the necklace, a deep heavy sigh escaping her lips. She couldn't even imagine herself handing over such a precious object, How was she going to physically give it to her aunt?

_It doesn't matter, if it meant staying with the ones I love for as long as possible, it's worth it. _

Even though it physically hurt to have to give up the only reminder of her father. She knew she would feel naked, insecure and depressed without it. With forced determination Meg shoved the necklace into her pant pocket before getting to her feet.

Meg made her way down the spiral staircase, frowning at the sight of Derek's well made bed once more. She couldn't shake the feeling that he was avoiding her. He would usually take the time to see her even when he got home late after training, or at least call or text her just to check in. Meg tried not to be too paranoid. It's only been a day.

Isaac was in the kitchen and looked up when she descended the steps from her bedroom. She managed a small smile which he instantly saw through. His stare fell to her neck, noticing the lack of jewelry.

"Today is the day huh?" He asked as she came trudging towards him.

"I was hoping she would pop out of somewhere in this apartment and pull an Ashton Kutcher on me, but no." She didn't even feel like giggling at her own clever references.

"Want me to come with you?" She smiled at his offer and slowly shook her head.

"No its fine, I doubt it's going to be pretty." Meg made her way to the door before glancing back at him and sending him a lazy wave.

"See you later."

Isaac stared after her with an evident frown on his face.

* * *

Stiles walked out of comic book store. With a bright smile on his face while clutching a brown bag with the latest Batman comic—Batman The Dark Knight 009—he was eager to rip into the plastic casing and begin reading the moment he gets home. He practically ran to his car and hopped into his jeep. Just when he was about to put his key into the ignition a body slammed against the door of his car, startling him.

He dead-panned at the sight of Meg's face pasted in an awkward way against the glass of his window. She grinned mischievously and wiggled her eyebrows at him. Stiles rolled down the window of his car and her head popped inside, smiling up at him.

"Hey Stiles what's up, how you doin' brotha?"She greeted which immediately coaxed a smile from him.

"Did you just run here?" He asked noticing her out of breath form and the sweat beads on her forehead. She looked away all shifty eyed like she was just caught with her finger in the Nutella jar and now she was trying to blame it on fairies.

"Maybe, listen I need a favour."

"Sure what do you need?" He was alert and intrigued. Meg rarely asked for favors and when she did it was for usually something important.

"Well if it's not too much trouble, can you give me a ride to the Blossom's Motel?" She asked, meekly and politely as always.

"Okay…why?" Now he was suspicious.

"To see my aunt I have to uh, give her a parting gift, she is leaving tonight." He knew she was lying. Especially when she dashed to the other side of the jeep and jumped into the passenger seat beside him.

"Oh that would make sense, if your aunt wasn't Satan's mistress but she is, so what are you really up to?" He asked as she buckled up her seat belt. She pouted at him and continued to avoid his honing stare.

"Well she may not be the nicest person but it doesn't mean I am not, can I not give my aunt a gift?"

"Meg." He drawled. Her lips opened and closed a few times trying to validate her statement before she sighed out of frustration and slumped back on the seat.

"Damn it Stilinski, must you be so inquisitive about everything?" She huffed and he grinned in triumph. He placed one large hand on the shift stick before pushing it forward and turning the vehicle out of its space beside the side walk in front of the store.

"Why don't you just tell me on the way huh?" He suggested, Meg nodded in reluctant agreement.

* * *

"I can't believe she gave you an ultimatum like that. So you are really going to do it?" Stiles exclaimed in outrage. Meg shook her head with that same sad puppy eyed expression.

"I am going to give another shot at trying to get her to see reason but if she doesn't well… I have no other choice." Stiles frowned, not at all satisfied by her demoralized answer. He stared down at the asphalt with his thick dark brows knitted in resentment

"Yeah you do, you could flash your fangs, do a little shape shifting and voila, scare her into submission." Meg couldn't help but laugh lightly at his words. She knew she could rely on him to bring her back to a good mood.

"I don't want to use abilities to intimidate people—as fun as that sounds—and she isn't supposed to find out Stiles. I don't want that action to back fire on me."She stated with all seriousness. A silence fell upon them again as Stiles contemplated different tactics to approach the situation.

"What about Derek?" He asked glancing at Meg, paying keen attention to her reaction.

"No I don't want him to be involved, he doesn't know about any of this and he has too much on his plate anyway." She whispered with a soft hesitation in her voice that Stiles was quick to notice. It wasn't hard to tell that there was some sort of tension between Meg and Derek. His frown only deepened. Why did Derek always have such a tendency to hurt her feelings?

He didn't even bother to wonder if it was the other way around.

"Meg it's your necklace." His voice had gentled "I see you fiddle with that thing all the time with your tiny hands. You can't possibly think you could let it go could you?"

Meg stared at him for the longest time with such wonder in her eyes. Stiles felt heat creep up his neck when he replayed the words he uttered in his mind. Great, now he knew what a discovered stalker feels like. But then she smiled at him without any judgment or confusion but there was this palpable sorrow in her stare as she averted her gaze down to her pocket.

"It's just an object" She spoke, her fingers itched to pull the chain out of her pocket but she didn't "I don't need a necklace to keep his memory alive and it's not worth losing all of you for it."


	13. The Blue Frosting Blues

Isaac was bored at home. Meg was still at her aunts and Derek was AWOL and Isaac had nothing to do till either of them got back—he wanted a distraction to avoid worrying about Meg.

Randomly he decided to give Scott McCall a ring (Because typing "call" twice would just be plain repetition and no one likes that) The phone rang a few times before there was an answer.

"Hello?" The teen wolf answered though his tone suggested he already knew who it was.

"Hey Scott."

"Hey Isaac, what's up?" Isaac was on the hammock and leaned back into a comfortable lying down position. His arm tucked under his head, pillowing it.

"Waiting for Meg to get back so we can go searching for Erica and Boyd again."

"Still no sign of them?" There was concern in Scott's clear voice. Isaac didn't know why Scott worried so much about people that threatened to harm him but Isaac was glad he did. They wouldn't be friends if he didn't.

"No…but we expanded our search. Yesterday Meg and I went to the city to try our luck there—"

"Whoa wait yesterday, you guys searched for them yesterday too?" The alarmed disbelief in his voice surprised Isaac.

"Yeah why?"

"You did something fun after though right?" Scott sounded like a chiding parent, but Isaac shrugged the tone off as plain curiosity.

"Nothing out of the usual, Meg and I had dinner." Isaac stopped talking when Scott snorted with unbanked annoyance.

"Oh great, you guys celebrated Meg's birthday without inviting us, it's not cool to leave us out, we are her friends too." The blonde sat up immediately in reaction to Scott's statement, his blue eyes widened in shock.

"Wait what, it was her birthday?"

"You didn't know?" the youngest McCall whispered astonished that this was news to Isaac.

The beta's initial shock wore off to a passive look.

"Do I sound like someone who knew?" He retorted sardonically.

"I thought she told you…why didn't—" There was a momentary pause as Scott muddled over her reasons for not telling Isaac "Well this explains why she was avoiding Stiles and I the entire day yesterday, I knew something was wrong."

Meanwhile Isaac was immersed in his own thoughts, the sinking feeling weighing down on his heart as question aroused in his mind. Why didn't she tell him, weren't they good friends? Why didn't he bother to find out? Should he do something about it?

"I can't believe she didn't tell me it was her birthday." He whispered mostly to himself but Scott heard and felt guilty for carelessly speaking.

"She must have her reasons maybe she didn't really feel like it was the best time, with Erica and Boyd missing and all." He tried to assure him, Isaac sighed with little enthusiasm.

"I guess but… she should have told me."

* * *

Stiles brought the jeep to a halt in front of the tall building that was Derek's apartment. Meg hadn't spoken the entire ride back from her aunt's motel. Stiles were waiting anxiously with his vehicle parked in the parking lot. He was staring at the door with enough intensity to burned a hole through the wood and his fear only increased when she came trudging in her direction with no necklace in sight.

"You know my dad and I are going to have this monster movie marathon tomorrow night, you should come." His invitation surprised her, she smiled though it never reached her eyes, the sadness still misted her amber orbs.

"That sounds great, Stiles—but I don't want to cut in on your time with your dad."

"Trust me it's no big deal. We both like the company and you could never cut into anything, Meg." He spoke so softly and caring. It made her heart clench within her chest. She wanted to but being alone felt like the best option right now. Considering the one person she wanted to be around refused to answer his phone.

"I'll think about it, thanks again for the ride." She said and leaned over quickly hugging Stiles before hopping out of the jeep and closing the door behind her and turning to face him.

"See you later."

"See you." Meg smiled as Stiles drove away, just when he took a bend around the corner her smile immediately fell. She looked down at her phone that remained a black vacant screen and her melancholic expression reflected on it.

_"Please…it's the only thing I have left of him—"_

_"Did you really come here to beg me Meg? Honestly don't be so pathetic just give me the necklace." _

_"You are really going to make me give it up?"_

_"You are so sentimental, it's not even yours to own, now that my mom is dead, you really have no hold on this family and I have no real reason to be tied to you and neither does that necklace."_

_"Why are you punishing me? What have I done to you to make you hate me this much?"_

_"It's the genes sweetheart."_

The genes…what does that even mean.

Just at the memory of her aunt snatching the necklace right from her hands and then slamming the door on her face made her eyes sting with the urge to cry. The building up frustration from the lack of answering from Derek's end of the line only made the misery stronger as tears began to brim her eyes. With her eyes shut she took a deep shuddering breath as her mind drew excuses for him. He was probably busy and she couldn't be bothering him with something so petty.

Pushing down her feelings into some deep recess of her mind Meg made her way into the apartment, up the stairs and to the steel door. She stared at it for a moment unsure of walking in. Part of her wanted to go take a long endless walk and just breath in the fresh air to clear her mind but at the same time she didn't want to be alone, afraid of what she would do if she was. The animal part of her wanted to hurt her aunt and she was afraid in her solitary walk—she just might considering tonight was a full moon and all.

Meg stepped into the apartment to be immediately hit with the sweet scent of frosting and hot bread wafting in the air. Her stomach's reaction to the smell was instantaneous and the nausea she was experiencing before abruptly melted away. She looked straight ahead to find Isaac standing behind the main table with a bowl cradled in his arm with the other hand was viciously whipping at the contents in the bowl.

"Hey, do I smell cake?" She asked finally recognizing the saccharine aroma. His head shot up startled by her voice. His blue eyes wide in alarm like a little boy caught playing with a Barbie doll.

"Well I-uh-yes." He was embarrassed and blushing red. He avoided eye contact with her as he placed the bowl onto the surface of the table with a clumsy fumble with his large hands. She stared speechlessly, slowly approaching the work bench he had created of the table. There was patches of icing powder sprinkled all over the mahogany wood, some more accidental spills than the rest. a small bottle of food colouring sat beside the bowl he was using. A thick line of blood flowing down the side of the bottle and pooling over the wood.

"I mean I know it's kinda late since it was yesterday but" His bashful face and stuttering words steered her ogling from the mess of a table and to him. Still avoiding her gaze he leaned over and gently pushed a tray where a dark brown cake sat in her direction across the table top. Meg stared down at the cake with large eyes allowing the sight to sink in. With that same amazed expression she looked up at Isaac who stared at her from the other side of the table.

A crooked smile squirmed its way diagonally on his blushing white dust covered face "Happy birthday Meg."

Meg gulped down the dry heavy lump in the base of her throat. Her urge to cry from the cherished sensation she felt was great. Cliché-ly her hands itched to cup over her mouth but she fisted her hands by her side resisting the urge.

"What—"She struggled to form words "You didn't have you, oh gosh Isaac."

She kept her stare transfixed on the cake because she was afraid if she looked at him, he might see how watery her eyes were "Did you make this?"

"Oh God no" He chuckled nervously "I bought it but I didn't have enough cash to buy one with frosting so I thought hey why not just add the frosting right?"

Meg blinked back the tears and looked at him with such wonder in her eyes. Isaac was taken aback by the radiant grateful smile she sent his way.

"You really didn't have to, I didn't tell anyone well because I haven't really celebrated my birthday ever since my pa…well it was our thing you know—but don't get me wrong this is just so wonderful, I am glad it happened today rather than yesterday." Meg was trying her best to be as careful and picky as possible with her words. One reason being her voice was shaking and she was surprised she could even talk. The other reason being she wanted to do everything in her power to assure him that what he did meant the world to her.

Isaac watched her reactions very carefully. His heart was pounding in his chest mainly from the vulnerability of awaiting her criticism, but Meg was grinning from ear to ear and she walked around the table in his direction. Her gaze never leaving the cake. Then she averted her gaze to the frosting that still remained fluffy and blue within the confinement of its bowl with a wooden spatula plunged into it.

"The frosting looks good." She mused. The blue was so bright and colourful that it could put the cookie monster's coat to shame. Meg reached out to dip her finger in it and taste it but Isaac quickly swiped the bowl from under her hand and clutched it to his chest.

"But it tastes awful. We are just going to have to throw it out."

"No wait don't, I didn't taste it yet." Meg retorted getting on the tips of her toes and dipping her finger into the bowl. She swiped a big wad of the icing before quickly plopping it into her mouth. Isaac watched as she resisted the urge to show her grimace and smile through the bitter sweet taste while smacking her lips.

"Wow this is just—" She resisted the urge to gag. The artificial taste of the colouring was too powerful. She was so glad he hadn't put it on the cake "You really went nuts with the food colouring huh?"

"It wasn't bright enough I knew this stuff was cheap." He mumbled dejectedly while staring down at the bowl. Meg smiled up at his adorable nature.

"No wait don't, that's a waste. I can think of a thousand and one uses."

"Like what?" He asked, Meg smiled mischievously.

"Well like this." She was fast, so fast that Isaac couldn't duck—then again who would except to suddenly have a glob of icing slapped onto their face. The shock wore off and he glared down at her who grinned wickedly with a blue covered hand.

"Is that any way to treat the man who just put his heart and soul into this cake?" He chided trying to be stern but her grin was just too damn contagious.

"But blue of the frosting really brings out your eyes." She uttered innocently. His eyes narrowed down on her playfully.

"Oh really." He dumped entire bowl onto her head and Meg gaped freezing on the spot as Isaac clutched his stomach and laughed.

"You did say you wanted to dye your hair blue."

"THE TIPS, not the scalp you fool! URGH" Isaac predicted she would chase him. It was foreseeable when she groaned in annoyance and brought up her arms to claw at him. Still laughing he pivoted and tried to run around the table and out the door. Meg quickly pounced onto the table and then jumped on his back. Isaac's laughing came to a sudden halt as he gasped from the weight of her on his back. The bowl that acted as a helmet bumped against the back of his head as she wrapped one arm around his neck in a choke hold while the other still caked with icing covered his face.

Meg laughed manically as Isaac spluttered and tried desperately to shake her off his back but she was persistently holding on in her vendetta. In the midst of the yelling and the evil cackling—courtesy of Meg, of course—her heart was full of happiness. The depressing events of the day no longer consuming her thoughts, she only wished Derek was here.

As if foreshadowing the moment, the large steel door creaked open. Isaac stopped struggling and Megs head shot up though the plastic white bowl over her head hindered her vision. she would have seen their very confused Alpha.

Derek had been ignoring her calls the entire day. Jackson noticed his sour mood and didn't make any snarky comments and the alpha was glad. The last thing he needed reminding of was Meg yet he couldn't stop thinking about her.

_Maybe I am misunderstanding the situation_ the thought crossed his mind. He tried not to let his heightened emotions draw too many conclusions, being stressed on a full moon never ended well. He felt guilty for having avoided her the entire day and not replying to her texts. His anger overshadowed the guilt at first but now the resentment was slowly starting to fade and he missed her more than he was jealous of Isaac.

Derek couldn't believe he was jealous of his Beta and the worst part was Isaac didn't even know it. How could he? It was Derek's decision not to tell anyone about his and Meg's relationship, but that didn't mean she had the freedom to go have dinner with him. No he had to remind himself that he did not own her, but wasn't she his?

Derek knew he had to be rational. He didn't want to draw conclusions from something that probably wasn't even an issue, but the worry still hung around, like a curse. His possessive, competitive nature always took control of situations. He didn't want it to be problem when it came to Meg. So he decided to get to the apartment early that evening. The sun was just starting to set when he parked the car outside the building before he went jogging up the steps.

He was hoping to be greeted by Meg's smiling face that warmed his heart, which he did. Only her body was attached to Isaac's back and with a plastic bowl over her head. After the confusion wore off, Derek's keen eyes took note of the situation. The way she clutched on to his neck from behind like the various times she had done to him in playful situations. They had some strange blue paste over both their faces but Derek saw through that and the way Isaac grinned so shamelessly. He was clearly enjoying himself, Derek's blood boiled with envy.

"Derek hey!" Meg greeted with much enthusiasm. Her eyes peeking out from under the bowl and she directed a smile his way. She hopped off Isaac's back and landed on her feet before straightening out and walking in his direction, taking off the bowl in the process.

"Isaac bought cake." She noted merrily.

* * *

The air was thick with tension and humidity—but mainly the tension as they trudged through the forest. Isaac wanted to point out that they had searched the entire forest for Erica and Boyd. There was no sign of them but staring at Derek's rigid form and vivid scowl, he decided against it.

Isaac was always keen to notice an angered male. He was used to it when his fear of his father became radar for his mood swings. So when Derek walked into the loft and found Meg and Isaac in the middle of their playful frosting fight. He saw the way he glared at Isaac and then Meg and then Isaac again. Now, Isaac knew Derek wasn't exactly the calmest person out there but he also knew he didn't unnecessarily get annoyed so he must have had a reason. Isaac couldn't figure out what it was.

Meg noticed the way he glowered at them. She was clearly hurt when he ordered her to get cleaned up and dressed to go out to search for Erica and Boyd. Isaac knew that was an excuse he used to avoid dealing with the situation that he was seriously conflicting over.

"Derek," Meg spoke. She was between them and Isaac sat the way Derek immediately stiffened at the sound of her voice.

"We already went through here" She pointed out keeping her gaze focused on him "There is no sign of them in the forest, Isaac and I—"

"Maybe if you two weren't messing around we would have found them by now." His snappy interrupting took her by surprise that soon melted into disbelief.

"What?" Isaac had never heard Meg hiss before. She though Derek was out of line just as much as he did.

"That's such an unfair thing to say and you know it." She said defiantly.

Derek spun around to face her, his grey eyes gleaming dangerously as he glared her down.

"Is it?" He uttered through gritted teeth. She faltered at first but then held her stance bravely.

"Yes it is, Isaac and I worked our asses searching for them and we still are."

"It didn't look like that a few minutes ago when you were riding on his back now did it?" His words stunned her and from the hurt in her eyes. Derek almost regretted it but he was on a role and his irritation was building up as the moon hung above them.

"Why are you saying this?" She whispered, her voice trembling.

"Because I can, I am your Alpha and when I see that nothing is getting done I call you out on it." He reached out and grabbed her by the forearms, practically shaking her in his hold as his fingers dug into her skin.

"Derek—"Isaac protest was lost to him.

"The world isn't all sunshine's and rainbows, Erica and Boyd could be dead and you are fooling around" Meg was wide eyed and terrified but more than that she was wounded by his words. It was the last thing she wanted to hear from Derek. Especially when she depended on him so much to assure her that her friends would be safe.

"Derek stop you are hurting her." Isaac intervened— standing beside them and pressing a large hand to Derek's chest at an attempt to push him away. The alpha wanted to snap at his beta but Isaac's words dawned on to him. His mind was on over drive and his eyes immediately darted to wear his hands held Meg roughly. Sometime during his deleterious ranting his claws had protruded and dug into her. Blood oozed through her shirt sleeve in a dark patch.

He released her immediately and took a giant step back.

Isaac was frowning at him both warningly and fearfully. His fear was more for Meg's safety which Derek had realized—he had completely neglected, along with her feelings. Seeing her now, not blinded by his anger, she was shattered and vulnerable. The same vulnerability that showed that day after the events of him taking her necklace.

Meg stared through Derek though her mind was finally drawing conclusions. Everything was slowly starting to make sense now. Why he had been avoiding her purposefully the past day, his behavior towards Isaac. Derek was jealous, and she didn't even notice it.

Meg could only blame herself. Being so caught up in her issues with her aunt and finding Erica and Boyd. She didn't stop to think how Derek felt about her being around Isaac all the time. At the same time Meg felt nauseous, the discouraging words still hung in the air. He held such a distrustful opinion of her and she didn't know what else she could have done to not make him think so hatefully.

"Meg you are bleeding." Isaac said standing in front of her blocking her view of Derek as if shielding her from him. He grasped her arm gently and insistently, the wound was the least of her problems, though it stung and made her wince.

"No it's okay I am fine I—"She wanted him to move away. She didn't want Derek feeling inferior to Isaac, the turn of the situation only made things worse.

"Let me have a look." He was firm. Meg looked past Isaac and in Derek's direction only to see his retreating form sprint through the forest.


	14. Have Heart

**_Read the note at the bottom please. Important for the next part of the story ;) _**

**_xx_**

**_SSC_**

* * *

_What was I thinking?!_

Derek wanted to punch himself, really hard in the face, the stomach and then his unmentionables. Everywhere that hurt the most but he knew nothing could hurt more than his heart at that moment. It felt like someone had literally gone into his chest. Grabbed his organ and played freaking dodge ball with it, his rib cage was the target.

Her stunned expression and wide tear brimmed eyes continuously flashed in his mind. As if his brain was taunting him, condemning him, more than he condemned himself. He looked down at his hands. He was disgusted by the sight of them, the reminder of what he did.

Derek was always in control of his wolf, it took years since he first started shifting but it took only one full moon, one incident to lose control. Even though it wasn't exactly rampaging through the forest maiming anyone he could find. It felt roughly the same, he had hurt the one he cared about the most, his Meg.

_Not anymore._ A voice chanted in his mind that made him stop in his hurried steps.

He couldn't believe he just ran, but the guilt was overwhelming and made him feel like he was suffocating in it. He raised his gaze to survey his surroundings. He was out of the forest. In fact he was so far from it that the forest was his background now. He looked ahead to see the main road with a gas station on the opposite side. The area was pretty deserted and Derek was thankful, he didn't want to be around people.

He stood staring at the asphalt though his thoughts were on her. She was so surprised and confused, she had no idea of his implications. No realisation of her actions which only proved her innocence and made him feel all the more dreadful. Knowing Meg he figured she must be at the apartment now. The thought of her bawling her eyes out made his heart sink into his stomach.

He needed a distraction. He was parched from the walking and the dry cool air beating against him. Derek shoved his shaking hands into the pockets of his leather jacket and strode towards the petrol station with a purpose. The place had an average grocery store with a restaurant beside it. He stood between the two contemplating on which one to set foot in. He glanced down at his watch. It was almost nine, he had been out by himself for nearly two hours.

They must be hungry Derek remembered it was his turn to bring dinner.

He walked into the restaurant and to the counter. Wordlessly he stared up at the large board listing the various types of dishes available. He began to wonder which dish would most likely say "please forgive me".

_I'll just buy as much as I can._

* * *

"Well if it isn't Mr. Tall-dark and handsome, fancy seeing you here." A deep airless voice spoke in his direction. Derek looked to his left to find Jacqueline leaning against the counter staring at him with those bright eyes.

"Not really, it's a small town." His retort was quick and direct. Laughter chimed from her full red lips and she nodded in agreement. Derek resisted the urge to cringe, her laugh was obviously forced at an attempt to entice him.

"Point taken" She mused but then her emerald gaze drifted to the several bags the cashier body had filled with packed food for Derek. Her dark brows disappeared behind her auburn bangs.

"So dinner for three?" She asked.

Derek looked to the bags as well, a small trace of a smile pinching the corner of his lips. Even though he had bought food for Isaac too most of the large boxes were filled with food that Meg enjoyed. Fish and chips, pie and nachos. Her stomach were clearly a portal of some kind. His eyes lit up in an idea, a tactic to massively reduce Jacqueline's insistent flirting.

"My girlfriend likes to eat." He answered, he watched carefully as her wide smile immediately fell to a frown.

"She sounds attractive." She grumbled with much sarcasm intended. Derek was annoyed and turned his attention to paying the cashier so she wouldn't see his scowl.

"So I guess that's a no on my offer then huh" She whispered moving closer to him. She was hinting on the subject of her telling him that she had no one to show him the town that was Beacon Hills.

"We wouldn't have gotten that far with the tour anyway, probably be limited to my motel room." Her lips were practically by his ear. Derek tensed at her words and the insinuation of them. Mistaking his reaction for an arousal Jacqueline leaned back and continued to smile in the sultry way.

"Let me know if you change your mind. I am in a celebratory mood and would love someone to celebrate it with." She said with a flirtatious wink added for affect. Just when she moved to walk around him to the exit a glinting metal from somewhere near her neck caught his eye. His gaze widened at the piece of jewellery he saw dangling at the middle of her chest.

_What the…_

Then it finally hit him. Why that name sounded so familiar. Meg only mentioned it once but Derek was certain, she was her aunt.

The woman strutted out the door and Derek quickly grabbed the white bags and hurried after her.

Jacqueline was smiling rather conceitedly. She could hear his hurrying foots steps behind her. She knew no man could resist her charms, gluttonous girlfriend or not. Her plan was to seem aloof when he approached her. He reached out and wrapped a calloused hand around her elbow and turned her around roughly, she gasped in surprise.

She came face to face with Derek's furious expression. His steel eyes glaring down at her making her instantly feel puny and insignificant, but his white hot stare was more focused on her necklace as if affirming its presence on her before looking back at her. His grip on her arm tightened. A frown deepening his lips and his dark thick brows knitting together in impatience.

"Why did you take it from her?" He growled Jacqueline's fear was mixed with panic and annoyance at his scandalous invasion of her space.

"What, take what?"

"That necklace—why did you take it from Meg?" He hissed glancing down at the pendant once more then at her. Jacqueline's lips parted in shock and her expression reflected the pure disbelief she felt.

"You know her—who the hell are you exactly?" She demanded. Derek was growing irritated and carefully placed the bags on the asphalt under him and then averted his attention to her again.

"I am asking the questions here." He ordered. she gulped clearly terrified and Derek didn't even think to consider her feelings. He was filled with such confusion and irrational anger at the sight of Meg's precious necklace on the woman.

"I didn't take it, she gave it to me." She stuttered out, shifting in his hold. Derek listened intently to her heart beat, it was elevated and drumming against her chest and she was lying through her stammering teeth.

"What did you do to make her give it to you, she would never—"He said more to himself, but stopped. His lips pressing down into a thin line. Something had happened that he wasn't aware of. This woman had obviously threatened Meg to make her give up something as valuable as the only thing she had of her father.

Jacqueline watched terrified and entranced as his pale grey eyes slowly turned into a bright crimson. She froze and a scream was buried somewhere in the back of her throat and she swore she saw the peak of very sharp canines.

"If you hurt her…"

And instantly her mind had drifted back to twelve years ago. Being in a similar situation but with a dark haired woman with sharp blue eyes that chilled her to the core, like the eyes of a Siberian husky in the snow.

* * *

"Well it's not too deep it should heal in a day or so." Isaac mused while examining her wound. Meg had shed out of her shirt and sat on the table top in her tank top. There wasn't any type of medical kit in the house so Isaac simply tore a worn out shirt and wrapped it around her arm to stop the black blood from seeping.

After tying one last knot he looked to her. Meg was still immersed in her thoughts staring down at the wooden floor boards with sad eyes.

"Hey Meg, it's alright." He cooed softly. She slowly looked to him with a deep frown on her usually smiling face.

"No it isn't Isaac, I should go find him."

"What, why?" He panicked, the image of Derek's furious expression would not fade from his mind.

"He is the one who hurt you—ugh what was he thinking." Isaac was growing annoyed. How dare Derek lose his control around Meg and put her in danger.

"You don't understand it's just—this is all just a misunderstanding." She whispered more to herself than Isaac.

"What kind of misunderstanding? He was totally over the line he shouldn't have said those things." He said. Meg bit her lip as deciding whether or not to tell him something she had been dying to utter for a long time. Her amber eyes were wavering like ripples in a pond. Then her lips parted and she began to speak.

"You should know, he said those things because he was jealous."

"Jealous…jealous of—"His words came to a halt. Shock stilled his face as he stared though his mind was already piecing the puzzle together. He couldn't understand Derek irrational rage in the beginning. He first placed the blame on the full moon and Derek's mood swings but his heated exchange with Meg finally made sense.

"Are you kidding me?"

Why didn't he see it before? Meg flinched at his words and shook her head trying to shake away her nervous quaking.

"I know I know this is so complicated, I didn't—we weren't going to say anything till we were—it was Derek's idea okay!" She exclaimed defensively, Isaac was dumb struck.

"It was Derek's idea that you two should get together?" Her mouth was wide open mid words as she contemplated an answer.

"No that was kinda my idea too—well I didn't object."

"Oh my God." Isaac spoke in a hushed blow, reeling back from the shock of it all. Meg was furiously nibbling at her lower lip.

"I am sorry if I had known, I hurt your feelings too I know, I am so sorry it wasn't supposed to be like this—I am such an idiot!" She babbled animatedly banging her hands into her head while muttering obscenities to herself. Isaac was in too much of a stun to pay attention to her self-abuse, he was trying to process the information while pacing in front of her.

"How long have you two been together—how the heck did I not see this?"

"Well its April now so… three months I think?"

"Three months?!"Meg winced and he groaned and walked back and forth in long strides. His fingers buried in his blonde hair.

"How the hell did you two manage to hide it for this long, and you Meg? You of all people."

"Pretty cool eh?" She grinned crookedly. He glared she simmered down—her attempts at lightening the mood was clearly futile.

Heaving a breath of exasperation she gazed up at him with those same wide apologetic eyes and his initial shock was slowly melting away.

"I am sorry that was just the worst time to say that, I am really sorry Isaac honestly I wanted to tell you, I want to tell everyone but Derek wanted to protect me, he knew if anyone ever found out about us there would be a bigger price on my head because I am not just any Beta to him."

Isaac sighed, his shoulders slumping. His hands falling to his side as he held her vulnerable stare. Derek's reasoning made sense, considering the events that occurred months ago Isaac would worry about Meg's safety too. The main question still plagued his mind. How deep were her feelings towards Derek?

"Do you…love him?" He asked with hesitant anticipation. She was taken aback by his question at first but then slowly she nodded and disappointment immediately washed away his hope.

"Very much..." She said with unbanked sentiment.

"Though right now, he doesn't think so." She added down heartened.

"So when you said he got jealous, it was of me?" He asked.

"I think he thinks you have a thing for me, which is not true…right?" Meg inquired reluctantly, Isaac tensed.

"Well…" She gaped as he rubbed at the back of his neck bashfully.

"Really? What—why?"

"What do you mean what why. It's just how I feel." He exclaimed. His face burning from the embarrassment and her panicked her reaction.

She fell silent and stared at him with much repentant "I am sorry." She mumbled.

"Yeah you should be." He snapped with no effort, he wasn't angry at her. Isaac didn't know how he felt in that moment. An awkward silence fell over them . Meg shifted and fiddled with her fingers unable to loot at him.

"I should move out, it isn't fair to you." Her statement startled him.

"NO, don't do that." He retorted hastily and took a step towards her. Meg was surprised when Isaac placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to stare up at him.

"My feelings aren't that intense Meg, I just like you, I think it's more I care about you than anything else." Only time could really tell he reminded himself, but he wasn't as disappointed by her and Derek's relationship as much as he thought he would be. He was more shocked than anything else.

Derek Hale with Megra Day? The pairing was utterly absurd but at the same time, bizarrely perfect. If anyone could keep Derek grounded was Meg. Isaac noticed how much more open he was ever since Meg had stepped into their lives…well more like crashed in without warning.

"Are you just saying that to not make this awkward?" She asked with an unsure tilt of her head.

He grinned "Think we are running that risk either way."

Her bright smile returned and she laughed at their faux pas as. He joined in her laughter and they slowly calmed down, staring at each other.

"How did this happen?" She mused out loud. Exhausted from the day's events. Isaac heaved up on his arms and onto the table, seating beside her, his long legs swinging back and forth.

"I don't know, but I can tell you one thing." Meg looked to him, waiting for him to continue "This is the easiest rejection I've had ever."

She smiled crookedly at his words "I did not think any girl would be rejecting you, and I hate that it's me."

Isaac was such a sweet guy, How could anyone not love him? He was grateful and chagrined by her words, the dashing blush on his cheeks only reddened.

"We can't help how we feel." He said and Meg couldn't agree more.

"Yeah…" She whispered her thoughts on her boyfriend, wondering where he was. As if sensing her thoughts were on Derek. Isaac jumped down and turned to face her.

"I am going to go find him and you two need to sort this out." Isaac said and Meg was uncertain by his offer.

"Are you sure that's wise? I mean he looked like he wanted to kill you." She pointed out, he shrugged.

"Derek must have cooled down by now." He mused. After sending her one last smile Isaac turned and exited the apartment and Meg stared after him.

* * *

Meg was pacing. She didn't pace that often but when she did she felt like Simba when he was conflicted over being king or living the carefree life that was Hakuna Matata—not that that's the same situation. Simba's was obviously more serious in comparison— but still.

Meg treated the situation with equal panic. How was she going to face Derek? She hated conflicts. She avoided them like Max Black avoided hipsters. What was she going to say? What was he going to say? Was he even planning on saying anything?

The steel wheels of the door rumbled and she froze. Her heart skipped a beat praying that it was Isaac. Derek stepped into the apartment balancing a few bags in one hand while the other remained coolly in his jacket pocket.

He was looking down and after he entered the space her glanced up. Surprised to find Meg standing by the window staring at him. Meg couldn't even smile at him, it's like all her muscles just stiffened just as the sight of him. He watched her with his keen grey eyes and the anticipation of words from his mouth kept her on edge. He seemed too conflicted with what to do and in the end decided to move in the direction of the kitchen. Using that as a chance to fish out her phone Meg furiously tapped away at the keys.

**Derek is here, where are you? **She texted Isaac.

**Good luck** was the only reply she got from Isaac. Meg exhaled a shuddering breath she had been holding in. Mustering up all the courage she could. Meg walked around the table and headed in the direction of the kitchen.

"Hey you are back, you didn't bring anything to eat by chance did you?" She tried to keep her question light and simple even though she was a wreck just waiting to fall apart on the inside. Derek placed the bags on top of the kitchen counter and then swiftly turned to face her, Meg wasn't expecting her presence to be addressed.

"Where were you yesterday?" He demanded Meg resisted the urge to wince, more hounding questions.

"At school?" Which was true. She was picking up a few things she had left in her locker.

"I mean after." He said. Meg was confused now and thought back to the day before.

"I-uh, I went to see my aunt."

"What about?" He asked, she tensed. The last thing she wanted to talk to him about were her issues with Jacqueline.

"No big deal" she shrugged "There was this issue with the will. I had something that she had apparently inherited and I just had to go give it to her, it was no big deal and the problem is solved."

"I didn't realise it was a problem to begin with." He tone was almost taunting, her gaze narrowed.

"Yeah well it's a figure of speech." She was growing irritated, Meg hated feeling this way. Was this his way of avoiding the situation? His grey eyes narrowed down on her and she knew he could hear the irregular beat of her heart, no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

"Lies aren't the only thing I am good at detecting, Meg. Contrary to popular belief, I do notice things, like the fact that your necklace is missing." His stare fell to her neck and she immediately tensed and her hand flew to her throat on reflex. Feeling the absence of the ornament she relied on for comfort.

_How did he find out?_

Derek sighed, his stern posture diminishing when his wide shoulders slumped. His steel eyes softened to a swirling confused pale grey.

"Why didn't you just tell me Meg?" He whispered delicately.

His question immediately sparked animosity in her. She frowned and gripped at the collar of her tank top for strength before directing a fierce look at Derek that caught him off guard.

"You were busy with Peter, Derek and I didn't want to bother you not to mention your mind was already too busy making assumptions about Isaac and me—I didn't really think there was any room in there." Meg was ill-tempered in that moment. She hadn't been this cantankerous in a long time. Derek always managed to bring the best and the worst out of her. He lowered his eyes to the floor from the guilt he was experiencing, her intense glower instantly alleviated. He had been beating himself up about it in his two hours outside the apartment.

"I thought you knew me better than that." Her voice was drained and disappointed "I am not a freaking scale Derek, I can't balance two guys at once and even if I did have a thing for Isaac I would have been honest and told you, like I've been honest for the entire time you've known me."

Meg couldn't even bare to look at him without wanting to bawl her eyes out, she was already half way there. She pivoted on the heel of her foot and marched in the direction of her bedroom.

"Meg wait—"He grasped her by the wrist with a gentle insistence, forcing her to a stop at the centre of the living room. She spun around to face him, feebly attempting to push away his hold while trying to restrain her tears at the same time.

"I can't do this right now I—"

"I am paranoid I know." He declared she fell silent "and I say things that I don't mean and I know I've been an ass but it doesn't mean I stopped caring, it does not mean I wouldn't do anything to make sure you are not hurt."

Meg had focused her stare on to his chest while she was listening intently to his confession, the pure heart in his words made her crumble gradually but surely.

She refused to look at him. Thick dark strands of her bangs hide her brilliant eyes from him. Derek took a deep breath while keeping on hold on her his other hand shuffled around in his pocket and brought out what he retrieved.

Meg stared bewildered at the sight of her father's moon pendant that tangled right in front of her eyes. The colours were shifting from pink to aquamarine from being within the insulation of his pocket and then brought out into the cool air.

"How did you—"She couldn't even begin to form words. Her stare snapping up to him without delay. He smiled obliquely and then gently brought the disgruntled hoop of the silver chain over her head. The pendant weighed down the thin chain and it rolled down to the base of her throat, the silver mental winked in the light.

"I am a werewolf, you keep forgetting that." He answered with a condescending upturn of his lips. Meg's dark brows disappeared behind her fringe and she gaped at him.

"You threatened her?"

"Well you tried being civil, that didn't work." He pointed out. Meg couldn't argue with that, she could only pity Jacqueline. Knowing first hand what it was like to be on the receiving end of Derek's wrath.

"I—you—"Meg cursed herself for tumbling with her words, gathering her jumbled senses she watched him.

"Thank you."

Eased with relief, Derek hesitantly released his hold on her but remained close as she admired the necklace like she hadn't seen it in years.

"What did she say to make you give up that necklace?" He was upfront. The question was haunting him the entire way home, especially when Jacqueline was too terrified to answer. Meg lifted her head to stare up at him debating whether or not to tell him. Derek waited in patient attentiveness.

"What she wanted me to give up instead of the necklace mattered a lot more." She said, he was intrigued. What could be more valuable to her more than that necklace?

"What?" He asked. Meg stared at him long and hard before finally uttering the word he was not expecting.

"You…" The jealousy, the anger, the mistrust was all meaningless in that one second.A deep blush coloured her cheeks at the intensity of his glowing eyes.

So she quickly added "And all of my friends here in Beacon Hills so—"a sentence that remained incomplete because Derek had already pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately.

He picked her up. Forcing her legs around his torso their mouths never separating the entire time. His deft fingers were digging into her hips and her limbs tangled around his wide shoulders as she held on to him. Derek guided her towards the bed, in his fierce kisses he was gentle in his touch. As passionate as it was—he was being as conscientious as possible, placing her on the soft mattress and following after her.

Their tongues mated and he balanced his body on his strong arms. Careful not to allow his weight to crush her. Her dainty hands wandered the surface of his torso enthusiastically. Her fingers clawing at the edges of his jacket. Derek growled low in his throat and tried to take off the jacket which she assisted in.

The heavy material fell to the floor in a heap. He felt much more comfortable without that jacket considering how rapidly fast his body was heating up. Their bodies were pressed against one another. Meg could feel the pounding of his heart against her own. It was thrilling and new and she only craved more of him. Her fingers hooked under his shirt and she tugged demanding. Derek's lips curved into a smile against her mouth, waiting as her hands rolled up the shirt.

She felt his muscular body shudder under her soft touch. She was amazed that someone as puny in comparison could cause such a reaction from him. He was all lean and muscle, Meg couldn't feel even a pinch of fat on him. She would have felt self conscious if her body hadn't adapted to her werewolf speed and became lean too. She had seen him shirtless plenty of times. During his morning workouts when she thought he didn't know but he actually did, but to feel him was a completely different and all together a novel experience.

His skin was cold but under her touch he was burning up. She could feel every pull and tenseness the further her hands travelled up his impressive abdomen, over his taut belly and to his chest. The strings on his self control were strained. The full moon hung in the sky and he could feel its glare on his back, reminding how important restraint was that night, but Meg.

She was so warm, so soft under him and all he could think about was taking her. Right then and there. He couldn't think of a better moment, they were on the bed and he will be shirtless in a bit—the shirt was off—now it was just the pants left. His hands crept up under her black tank top. Her flesh was hot under his touch and her body arched against his palm. He trailed kisses down the side of her face and to her throat, nipping and biting and she gasped at the sensations. Derek sometimes forgot this was all new to her.

She was untouched, innocent. He wondered how he got so lucky. He yearned for her soulfully, physically, his jeans felt tight and constricting. He got up into a sitting position, pulling her body up with him. Her knees dug into the mattress on either side of his waist, straddling him.

Her full lips returned back to smash on his, her hands smoothing over his wide shoulders and down his chiselled chest. He reached up, burying his fingers into the dark curls of her hair. His thumb rubbed her jaw line, angling her face so his tongue could explore her deeply. The heat was rising, kisses deepening and touches becoming more frantic and eager with a purpose. It wasn't just feeling each other anymore, exchanging heat—Meg knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted him and being without him for the last two days, it was now a craving.

Meg could have been blinded by the sheer lust and the power of the moon, but that consideration was somewhere in the back of her mind. Wandering aimlessly as she continued to kiss him.

She smelled incredible, her scent seemed to more overpowering tonight than any other night. Her aroma was beckoning him like a bee to a pure flower.

His hands trailed down her sun kissed arms but then a foreign material disrupted his path. His eyes snapped open as if emerging from a wonderful dream. He immediately looked to where he felt the cloth and stared wide eyed. It was a bandage wrapped around her upper arm and through it he saw the clear dark blotch of blood that couldn't seep through completely. He was practically clutching at the wound and she wasn't even reacting, too caught up in their zealous explorations

"Meg." He panted attempting speak out. He gritted his teeth feeling his gums throb threateningly, his canines anticipating their return. Grasping her gently, completely avoiding the wound Derek softly pushed her back.

Her eyelids fluttered open and Derek was aroused by the sight of clear golden orbs that stared back at him. The heat and intensity of the sensations she experienced was causing her to shift. His thumb brushed over her upper lip pressing up tenderly and subtly searching for fangs. There weren't any, though he was stimulated by the thought of seeing them.

"Whoa." She whispered her hands resting on his chest. Derek's grin was wolfish. They were both equally out of breath. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly and Derek was shamelessly mesmerised by the cleavage that shown through the deep collar of her top. He quickly averted his gaze to calm his raging hormones that only wanted her. He searched her dazed expression for a moment before cupping her face in his hand while the other rested on her waist.

"I have to do this right by you, considering I did everything else wrong." He said softly. He glanced at the wound for a moment and Meg caught the movement. Her fingers came up to curl around the nape of his neck. Her gentle touch moved up and her thumb brushed at his stubbly jaw line .

"You didn't do anything wrong," She tried to assure him while staring into his eyes "It was just a mistake that's all, no one said it was going to be easy, even if they did no one told me about it and I am the least experienced at this."

She huffed and dropped her hand from his face to slump her shoulders, still straddling him. Derek smile at her never ending adorable nature. He tucked a thick lock of her hair behind her ear. Her bangs still remained brushed to the side over her forehead.

"You have heart and I think that's more than enough." He murmured his grey eyes watching her with such adoration that she reddened.

"You think so?" She mumbled smiling at him, her arms returning to wrap around his shoulders.

"Hmm." He hummed playing with a stay curl of her dark hair, awed by the silky texture.

"You know making out really works up an appetite—"She mused "when we actually do it you better have a gourmet meal ready and waiting." Derek dead-panned at her words and she grinned quite pleased with herself.

"And here I was I thinking you weren't high maintenance." He grumbled and Meg continued to beam wide and cheekily.

"Now really think about that." She wagged her finger at him in a chiding manner "Would you rather me have me flaunting over shoes, bags and cloths or food?"

Derek had to admit it. He preferred the latter rather than the other suggestions and it wasn't like she was stingy with her food she was more than willing to share, though she expected the gesture in return.

"Well, you will be happy to see what I have for you in the bags" He said, Meg leaned back while clinging to him.

"Pie, fish and chips and more pie?" Derek blinked in surprise but then his astonishment faded to suspicion.

"Were you sniffing that while we were making out?"

"Nooooo." She drawled all shifty eyed.

"Maybe" She added impishly.

"Unbelievable." He scoffed. Meg smiled at his expression and hopped off him and made her way into the kitchen. Derek watched the sashay of her hips and began to regret holding back. He wondered if they would have resulted in consummating their relationship if he hadn't let nobility get the better of him.

Meg hurried to the kitchen counter and began to eagerly search through the bag. She decided there wasn't enough space on the counter and grasped the bags and began to make her way back to the living room.

Meg stopped to watch Derek search for his shirt that she had discarded somewhere. He found it under the bed and bent to pick it up. She watched entranced by the sinuous lines of his back and the way they stretched and flexed when he leaned over to pick up his neglected piece of clothing. With his back to her Derek was about to wear the shirt when Meg objected.

"Aw, do you have to put that on?" Derek turned to her. Mid wear to find her staring at him—well more his body than him—with clear displeasure.

He chuckled and brought the shirt over his head. Hiding his body from her prying eyes "Yes because it's cold and Isaac could walk in."

Meg grew alert and her lips parted in a sudden realisation "Oh crap, I should tell him to head back" she exclaimed.

Rushing to dispose of the bags on to the table before quickly whipping out her phone and texting urgently.

"Where is Isaac?" Derek asked walking over to stand beside her and he began taking out the different boxes of food.

"Oh about that, he kinda sort of maybe- knows about us." Derek knew he had to get used to Meg's vagueness, she did that a lot.

"You told him?" She was staggered by how calm he was Meg expected hell's wrath.

"I had to, how else was I going to clear things up? Don't worry he won't tell Scott and Stiles if that's what you are worried about." She assured. He graced her with a small smile that she wasn't expecting.

_If making out with him was all it took—hell I'll be doing it all the time._

"I am not worried. It's a good thing you told him." He said leaning against the table.

"I know right, brains man—you gotta use them." She mused philosophically and turning her profile back to the food.

"So that's like rarely for you right." He taunted, her smile fell instantly.

"Oh ha-ha." She countered with must sarcasm intended. Derek sent her a dimpled smile.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this part of the story, I am not done YET though. I will have a few more chapters up and note: Its not going to be all lovey dovey as the last few =/. How about a little preview? ;) **

_"I can't today I have practice, I-I'll be free the day after tomorrow though." He practically stuttered, Ethan grinned and slowly stood up while holding Danny's wide eyed gaze. _

_"It's a date then." He nodded dazedly in reply to Ethan's words, the twin grinned before turning around and walking towards the exit of the library with a rather pompous walk considering he just scored a date._

_Meg—who was listening intently—gaze narrowed, she had picked up on every word and now she had a lead, if the twins were stronger together then divided it wouldn't be too much of a challenge and besides._

_He looks like he has got more brawn than brain._

_2 days, she had enough time to prepare; Meg knew she had to up her training, if she was going to kill him._

**Maybe that might clue you guys ;)**

**Thanks again for all the support and love, the sequel was sooo much fun to write and I made more friends along the way :D **

**x**

**SSC **


	15. Death Of A Friend: Part 1

**This part of the story is in relation to the events after Erica's death, I altered the timing a little incase anyone gets confused. I felt like Erica really did deserve part in which to show how much her death really meant to her friends, well in this case. Meg. **

**xx**

**SSC**

* * *

"How is she doing?" Scott asked after he approached Isaac at the gym locker room. Isaac was mid closing the door of his steel locker when McCall came over with Stiles by his side.

"Not well, considering I hadn't seen her ever since she shut herself in her room." He answered.

"Isaac that was two days ago!" Scott exclaimed, shock written on his face. Isaac nodded solemnly, Body stood beside the blonde. His slumping posture revealing how worn down and tired he really was from the months of being held hostage. Losing a friend and almost killing two innocent children.

"This was going to be harder on Meg. They were really close, even though Erica would never admit it." Boyd added. Stiles sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"What has Derek got to say about all this?"

"He hasn't spoken much lately either. Things are really tense at home." Isaac replied as the air around them grew thick with hopelessness

* * *

Megra was lying on her bed staring up at her ceiling with vacant look in her eyes. Her legs were stretched out vertically on the wall at the head of her bed, her entire body creating an L shape. Her arms lay over her flat stomach that growled in protest of the meals she had been neglecting it for the past few days.

_Two days, it's been two days since._

She could not admit it to herself when she just still trying to process the information. The absence in her life, the heavy weight in her heart.

_"Meg you need to open the door." _Derek had insisted a few hours ago from outside her room. She couldn't answer, not when she had spent all her energy into crying. Now she had a parched throat, chapped lips and languor.

_"Meg." _His deep voice resonated in her mind. Part of her wanted to force her being out of the bed and drag her body to the door just to open it and smile at him. Just one smile to assure him, but she was sick of pretending that everything was okay, considering her friends were doing such a great job at it.

Her hands fisted her shirt. Her stare narrowing at the ceiling as that familiar rage began to rise. She was seething, at her friends, the people responsible and most of all…at the iniquitous situation.

Her stomach growled again and she sighed. She needed to eat if she was going to put her plan into motion she had to have energy, even if the thought of passing food through her lips made her physically ill. Reluctantly she swung her legs over the side of the bed and planted her feet on the floor. The familiar sensation of pins and needles made her flinch so she didn't force herself.

Eventually Meg managed to stand up. Even though it was shaky at first and she felt a trifle dizzy. Her gaze fixated on the door she took slow steps forward. She exited her room and began to quietly make her way down the iron spiral staircase. Darkness surrounded her and she began to wander what time it was.

_Probably late._

She concluded at the lack of the presence of her flat mates. Isaac and Derek was probably sleeping, she didn't want to wake them. Her bare feet touched the cool wooden floors. She glanced at the corner where Derek's bed was, she could see his dark silhouette stretched over the mattress. She stood there staring for a moment. Longing making her heart feel heavy. It would be so easy just to fall into his arms.

_No_, she shook the thought from her mind her eyes hardening. She couldn't afford to show such weakness. Derek isn't a priority right now. Even though it hurt to push him away. She walked through the living room and towards the lone fridge at the far corner of the space. She maneuvered her way around the small kitchen before reaching the cooler, placing her hand on the handle, opening it and gazing inside.

The light sound of cluttering plates made Derek stir from his slumber. His eyebrows furrowed sleepily, who was rummaging through the fridge at this time? His only conclusion was Meg since she adored late night snacks. He instantly sat up and flicked on the bed side lamp before his stare immediately fell to the kitchen area.

Sure enough it was Meg and she had stopped mid tidying up to look in his direction, her eyes squinting at the dim orange light of his table lamp. His gaze swept over her, messy dark hair, sunken tired eyes and a dreary expression he had never thought he would see from her.

"I got hungry, sorry if I woke you." Even her voice had lost its warmth and eagerness. There was a scratchiness to her voice that Derek was all too familiar too. She sounded like that when she had been crying and the puffiness of her eyes were a dead giveaway on its own.

"It's fine." He murmured sitting up. She nodded and turned to put away the dish she had used. Derek took his chance to get to his feet. Meg walked out of the kitchen and across the room, she slowed her pace to glance in Derek's way, he stood beside his bed watching her.

"Good night then." She muttered taking him by surprise. She made her way to the staircase she entered from.

"Meg, you need to talk about this." He called out softly. She froze in her forward momentum allowing his words to sink in. There was a tense silence in the air around them and Derek was silently hoping she would turn around and face him. She didn't want her to mull on the death any longer it was eating her apart and he couldn't bear to stand by and just watch.

"I am sorry." Her reply didn't ease him it only heightened his sorrow, even worse was when she walked away and headed back into the isolation of her room. Derek started after her speechless and with a heavy heart.

* * *

Meg walked through the high school library doors. Her eyes searching through the few faces of the students to finally land on Danny who sat at a nearby table and he wasn't alone. One of the twins sat with him. Meg didn't know which one he was and frankly she didn't care. She was more interested in the conversation.

Slyly she pulled out one of her deodorants from within her back and began to spray it over herself while stealthily making her way to one of the book shelves behind them without being seen. The last thing she need was him to be aware of her spying on them. She had used the perfume as a way to mask her presence as she pretended to rifle through some books on the shelf.

"So...you were arrested for hacking huh?" Ethan whispered his stare skimming over Danny's handsome face in vague interest. The recipient blushed, a shy smile dimpling both his cheeks as he glanced away. Ethan's gleaming gaze made him nervous and giddy at the same time.

"Well it happened a long time ago I didn't get into any major trouble for it." He muttered crossing his arms over the table surface.

"Pretty risky, you are full of surprises Danny." Ethan mused knocking his shoulder against his slightly. He chuckled awkwardly and rubbed at the back of his neck.

"I am not into that anymore."

"Hacking or risk taking?"

"Hacking." He answered a wolfish smile curved Ethan's lips.

"Well good, I was hoping you would take a little risk."

"With what?"

"With me." Danny felt overwhelmed and speechless under his possessive stare. His gaze immediately averted to the open book in front of him. The alpha twin studied Danny with a glowing desire and interest. He couldn't believe his luck at finding such a good looking specimen, even more surprising that he was gay. The girls must be thoroughly disappointed. He reached over and subtly began to play with the sharp edges of the book Danny had chosen to fixate his stare on.

"Codes have always fascinated me." He whispered. Danny shot him a disbelieving look.

"Sure." He droned sardonically, Ethan laughed.

"No honestly, especially when it's taught to me by someone as attractive as you." Mahealani tensed at his flirtatious words. The way he watched him so boldly brought a deep blush that coloured his tanned skin.

"How about I come over and you can teach me a few things?" Ethan wondered suggestively.

"I can't today I have practice, I-I'll be free the day after tomorrow though." He practically stuttered. Ethan grinned and slowly stood up while holding Danny's wide eyed gaze.

"It's a date then." He nodded dazedly in reply to Ethan's words. The twin grinned before turning around and walking towards the exit of the library with a rather pompous walk, considering he just scored a date.

Meg—who was listening intently—gaze narrowed. She had picked up on every word and now she had a lead. If the twins were stronger together then divided it would be too much of a challenge and besides.

_He looks like he has got more brawn than brain._

_2 days, _she had enough time to prepare. Meg knew she had to up her training.

Stiles never felt more like Derek considering he was creeping on one of his best friends across the room. _All for good reason_, he couldn't help but deduct. Meg was spying on Danny's crush, she was planning on using the twin's separation to her advantage. Stiles could only hope it wasn't for reasons his mind was closing to.

He knew he had to tell Derek, maybe he could stop her.


	16. Death of A Friend: Part 2

Isaac's back hit the floor roughly. He winced when the hard wooden boards banged against his side. Groaning he sat up and looked up to find Meg grinning down at him, he smiled back.

When Meg had asked him if they could train that afternoon he was more than eager to comply. Considering she had been hidden away in her room for the past week. Isaac was glad to see the old Megra back. Not completely recovered but she was getting there and if training was the only way to get her mind off Erica, he was there.

He took her outstretched hand and she helped him to his feet. He released his grip on her and patted away the dirt on his pants. Meg heaved a deep breath with her hands on her hips. Her heart was racing and her muscles were sore but her mind was replaying the spar.

_It was too slow, I need to be faster_. Even though she had managed to bring down Isaac. It was still too easy and he was taking this too lightly, like he always did.

"That was great, let's go again." Isaac gaped at her words.

"Are you serious? I am exhausted!" He groaned stretching his arms over his head and then cracking his neck side to side. Meg frowned disappointed by his words. She crossed her arms in front of her chest finding it hard to believe that he could be exhausted after an hour of training.

"Already?"

"What do you mean already?" He tapped at the protective glass of his wrist watch "Look at the time."

Meg was surprised when she did. They started at three, now it was five.

"Oh...Sorry Isaac I just lost track." She said apologetically, Isaac's smile was carefree.

"Its fine, I gotta go take a shower and go get dinner or do you wanna go first?" He asked. Meg smiled and shook her head.

"Nah you go ahead you are in a hurry anyway." She waited till Isaac made a left turn in the direction of the bathroom before slowly allowing her smile to fall. She turned to the punching bag behind her with sheer determination in her eyes.

Her fingers curled into fists. Elbows bending she brought her clenched fists closer to her body and then spread her legs. Taking a balanced stance before swiftly punching the bag. Her knuckles drove deep into the bag and then rebounded as the other arm followed. Her powerful blows shook the heavy bag and rattled the chain that kept it erect. She breathed hard her nostrils flaring and beads of sweat dripping down her face, but her mind was far away. The ache in her muscles were increasing she needed a distraction to keep going.

_"Whoa, I never pegged you for the artsy type" Meg was in awe at the sight of Erica's bedroom. It was average in size–she guessed it to be around twelve feet by twelve— her bed was a wide white double bed. Its head board was pressed against a large rectangular window. There were bursts of colour and light in every direction she looked. Delicate bright lights hung long crisscross vines across the ceiling, like tiny fairies all in a row._

_There were large posters of random places in the world and band photos pasted against the wall left to the bed. On the right was another wide window that had a view of the Beacon Hill's high forest trees. The floor was beige carpeted and soft under her toes that curl against the material. There was a mahogany desk on the right wall with a computer and scattered papers on it. _

_"What? Don't I look creative?" Erica snapped dumping her bag beside the door after shutting it behind her. _

_"Do you get defensive over everything I say?" Meg sighed. The blonde's scowl softened under the gentle insistency in Meg's amber eyes. _

_"Sorry."Erica grumbled, the dark haired girl blinked unsure of how to feel. Erica was the one who suggested Meg stay over at her place to finish off the project they were given but now she acted like she didn't even want her there. The woman was an enigma but then the more Meg thought about it, a slow realization sunk into her. _

_"Wait a minute, this is the first time you've had anybody over!" She exclaimed all knowingly, Erica rolled her large eyes. _

_"Oh Em Gee so you do have a brain." She retorted sarcastically. Meg brushed aside the comment grinning from ear to ear. _

_"So I am like taking your sleepover virginity huh." She wondered wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, the dorky expression never leaving. Erica snorted trying not to smile at the dim-witted look on Meg's face. _

_"Oh great, so that means I pretty much covered everything—shame it had to be you, I was hoping for a Anne Hathaway or a Cheryl Cole." She bit back hoping to slightly bruise Meg's ego, but Erica swore most of what she said just fell over the happy Beta's head. _

_"Oh we should totally have a Batman marathon!" Meg cried eagerly. The idea lit up her eyes and Erica sighed, why did she even bother? _

_Erica shrugged off her jacket and walked further into her room. She tossed the jacket carelessly to the side and it landed on the chair in front of her desk. _

_"You should know this is my first ever sleepover with a girl too." Meg's words from behind her surprised Erica. She turned slowly to find the girl smiling at her. _

_"Really?"_

_"Mmhm, I never really got along with other girls, so I know how critical they can be." Megra stated, gently placing her bag against a wall. Erica watched as she admired the room greatly with her ocher eyes. She walked over to the wall with the many pictures and began examining them curiously. _

_ "Those bitches aren't worth my time." Erica's resentful snarl grabbed her attention. Meg looked to the blonde who was glaring down at the floor. Her thoughts were clearly focused on all the horrible experiences she had at school, possibly at the group of girls they encountered in the mall a few weeks ago._

_"And I am?" Meg asked attempting to divert her attention in her cheeky way. Erica regarded her with her big pretty eyes. _

_The corners of her full lips curled up in an amused smirk, her eyes glittering "We will see." _

Knowing that she would never get to see her smile again made such a wave of rage engulf her that made her growl and hit the punching bag with so much force, that it when swinging back. She immediately stopped flattened out her palms to stop the incoming strength of the bag, stopping it with little struggle. Her heart was pounding in her chest like the quick and loud beats on a Tabla drum. She exhaled to calm herself and pulled away only to freeze at the stench of blood.

Meg slowly brought her hands up to her face to find crimson staining bandages around the palms of her hands. Her claws had elongated and the tips of them were stained with blood. In her fierce training her wolf had provoked just at the thought of those bastards that killed Erica. She stared down at her hands in vague fascination. The claws that dug into her skin had left deep marks that were oozing with blood but she was numb to the pain.

"Meg you are bleeding." Derek's voice startled her. He was standing across from her, under the crooked arch hole in the wall. He began to approach her with purpose. He reached her in several quick strides and she didn't even get the chance to hide her hands from him.

"I just got a little excited and my claws—"She began to protest as he grasped her by the wrists. Inspecting the cuts with furrowed eyebrows.

"it's no big deal it's already healed anyway." She added. Which was true, even though the blood remained the wound had shrunk back into her skin like it wasn't even there.

"See." She whispered and Derek looked to her staring her down, trying to read through her. Meg pressed her lips to a thin line trying not look away, afraid that if she did she would see how just a simple look from him can cause her to yearn. It was silent between them and his hold on her eased. She took the chance to pull away.

Derek watched dumbstruck as she took another stance in front of the bag and began striking it again and again.

"You are still going to keep practicing?" He asked trying not to show his concern through his voice. She didn't even look at him in her fierce exercise.

"Till Isaac gets out of the shower."

"Meg, you are trying too hard." She scoffed at his words grinning slightly. She stopped and looked to him, panting and her chest heaving.

"That's surprising coming from you." She retorted before turning her attention back to the bag. She brought her right leg up to her chest and began practicing kicks to the side of the leather, the impact echoed within the walls of the space. Derek was confounded, she wasn't even showing any signs of slowing down. His heart fell to his stomach knowing exactly why.

"I wouldn't have objected before if I hadn't known the reason behind your excessive training." He spoke.

"What is that supposed to mean?"Her interest in the conversation was indistinct. He looked to her, trying to remember her smiling face and her loving eyes that were directed at him whenever he was around. Derek felt somewhat self-centered for missing that side of her but he truly did. Meg was on a destructive path.

"I got a call from Stiles today;" She didn't even flinch. He had to admit Stiles was better at spying than he gave him credit for "he said he saw you spying on one of the twins at the library."

She froze that time. Her shoulder blades tensing between the thick secure of her purple sports bar that ran down her spine to her mid-back.

"So I listened in on their conversation, I wanted to get a little information so we aren't always one step behind." She tried to seem casual about it but Derek knew her better than that.

"Alright, what did you find out?" He asked stepping closer, crossing his muscular arms over his wide shoulders.

"Nothing important, they were just flirting." She retorted looking back at him, challenging him.

"You are lying." He hissed she grimaced, not an ounce of surprise reflected in her eyes from Derek's accusation.

"Why were you spying on them?" He demanded his broad body looming over her in an intimidating tactic but Meg was still defiant.

"I wasn't spying, I was there and they happened to be very loud."

"So you don't have any plans what so ever to exact revenge?"

"Nope, I am over it." He saw it. It was faint but there was a spark of anger in her amber eyes when she said those words. He heard the slight blip of a hesitation in her heart. He watched her silently, her face was blank of emotion.

"Good then." He said, Meg sighed internally. He had taken the bait. He turned her back to him to leave.

"So you don't mind staying back tomorrow." He added.

"What why?!" She exclaimed outraged. Derek turned her profile to face her agonizingly calm pace.

"Just to prove that you don't care about them." He stated simply. Her fingers clenched into a fist and she tried to keep her cool.

"I don't but at the end of the day I still gotta keep my grades up and graduate."

"You can miss one day."

"You are not serious." Derek glowered and Meg was apprehensive at his stern expression and steel eyes.

"You are not leaving Meg." He decreed. Every bone in her body wanted to rebuttal but she held her ground through her eyes reflected just how much she was fuming on the inside.

"Fine." She huffed and storm past him. Derek watched her leave with a deep distressing frown on his face.

* * *

Cora was pacing, her deep red hair ignited under the sun light that filtered through the window. She couldn't believe how much time she had lost recovering from the three agonizing months she had spent in that vault. She needed get back on track.

She heard voices below here, having a heated argument. One of them she distinguished to be her brother, the other feminine voice she did not recognize. Cora was annoyed by how much her senses had dulled. When it took her years to master them but she heard most of the conversation.

Megra Day, Boyd mentioned the girl a few times. She is one of Derek's Beta's and from what she heard from Boyd. She had a made a big impact on their lives from the little time they spent. Most of his fond memories he told her about involved Megra. He described her as one of the happy go lucky types, though that was not the impression she got.

The death of Erica had impacted the girl greatly, Cora didn't know Erica and she never met her—considering Cora was the replacement. Meg had confided herself in the room for two days. Cora was annoyed at first, there were people dying out in the world and the girl was hiding in a room bawling her eyes out. But at least she was reacting in some way. Everyone else around her seemed to be completely unfazed by the deaths of their so called "friends".

Megra wanted revenge and she was training day in and out at the pursuit of it. Cora would have done the same, in fact she was planning to.

Someone was coming up the steps and from the sound of them the person sounded angry. She stopped pacing and looked to the entrance to the bedroom when the girl emerged. She was short, Cora guessed her to be around five three, with dark hair curled up into a loose bun on top of her head. She was scowling but when she saw Cora her expression softened into surprise.

"You are awake." She stepped into the room "How are you feeling?"

"I'll heal—you are Meg right?" Cora asked already knowing the answer, the girl smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Short for Megra Day, you are Derek's sister." She fell into a short uncomfortable silence before adding "I thought you died."

"He told you about that huh." Cora was surprised from the looks of it Derek hadn't told anyone else apart from them finding out.

"Here and there," Meg muttered with a casual shrug of her shoulders "Sorry, I am not usually this formal. You kinda caught me at a bad time."

"I heard." Cora mused "Were you and her close?"

Meg instantly knew who the other Hale was referring to and her gaze fell to the floor boards for a moment before looking back at Cora.

"Erica, she was in denial as usual but yeah I like to consider us close—" there was a lodge in the back of her throat and Meg found it hard to speak let alone look at Derek's sister in the eye"I have to take a shower, sorry."

She hated how vague and unsocial she was being it wasn't like her. None of this was how it was supposed to be. Cora nodded in understanding feelings guilty for having brought up the topic too soon into the their meeting. Meg hardly noticed and practically rushed into the bathroom and shut the door, leaving Cora staring after her.


	17. Death Of A Friend: Final

**Le wild OC from Stiles fanfic makes an appearance :D. **

**xx**

**SSC**

* * *

Peter was surprised to find Megra sitting on the couch when he walked into the apartment. His astonishment was momentary as his light eyes scanned the space for his family members. He strolled in and Meg glanced at the door he left a jar in his entrance, how typical of him.

"Cora's not here." She said with a certain edge in her voice. He was intrigued, if he knew anything about Meg was that she was always respectful despite being wary of him.

"Well that's a shame. I wanted to see my beloved niece." He grinned her way. She wasn't amused but simply stared.

"Right." His smile fell, clearly the angst hadn't left. Meg was reading a book of some kind. Tilting his head he read the title. Heart in Darkness by Joseph Conrad, the former Alpha smirked.

He was almost tempted to spoil the ending for her, but from the lack of interest in her eyes. He doubted whether she was actually reading or pretending to.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school with your little…posse?" He was referring to her Scott and Stiles but from the hardened stare she directed his way he partly regretted his choice of words. Considering she had to bury one of her friends recently, but she smiled which threw him off completely. It was a tight forced smile that didn't reach her character.

She shut the book slowly and placed it beside her on the couch and then got to her feet. Peter watched all her movements very carefully as she rounded the coffee table and came to stand in front of him.

"How did you do it" His eyebrows raised, he didn't comprehend the context of her question.

"How did you come back?" she demanded. He stiffened for a moment. The question had caught him off guard and it was her turn to scrutinize him.

His smile returned "It's a very long tedious process, will take much too long to explain, why you don't plan on bringing back a certain blonde friend are you?"

She didn't reply but the displeasure was apparent from the way she averted her stare to the side for a moment, the corners of her lips deepen into a frown.

"You need to let this go." He grew cold and stern but there was also a warning tone in his voice "she isn't coming back and your tantrums and hostile nature isn't going to change that."

"Tantrums." was an exaggeration that she didn't appreciate it coming from him, Meg's amber gaze shot to him. She was exasperated and entertained by his words all at the same time.

"Let go, like you did?" She practically hissed the grin plastered on her face was patronizing. She took a step toward him, they were at an arm's length as she glowered up at him "If you really wanted to preach to me about letting go you should have stayed dead."

Her words instantly sparked a deep resentment in him. She was internally gratified by having cut through Peter Hale's devil may care exterior and to what he really was, a power hungry maniac.

"You don't know what you are talking about little girl, I serve a purpose here—"

**"And Erica didn't?"**

The rise in their voices grabbed Derek's attention. He was climbing down the spiral steps to the living room when he heard Peter's voice, and from the sound of it he was getting annoyed. Derek could practically feel the tension seeping through the brick walls. He came down and looked to find Peter standing still and tense-the way he seemed right before he was about to slaughter someone. Meg wasn't even in his line of vision from how broad his uncle's body was, but Derek knew she was there, he heard her.

"You tried to kill my friends, you killed Derek's sister and you think you have purpose here?" Meg each spitting syllable was dripping in venom and blame which only intensified Peter's hale. He didn't need reminding from a child that knew absolutely nothing. Derek stared perplexed and quiet, unsure of what to do except listen.

"Erica's life is worth ten times more than yours. You aren't even needed here, so why don't you just go back to your grave and bury yourself to save us the trouble."

That was it. Peter's self control snapped and Meg's keen senses took notice of the sudden murderous glint in his eyes. He tried to lunge at her and Meg was more than eager to fight back. If Derek hadn't stepped in right between them and grabbing his uncle's wrists and twisting.

"You don't touch her." The Alpha growled, Peter snarled glaring over at Meg while being held back by his nephew. Meg was scowling back at him, her arms—at some point in his blind rage—were folded towards her body and she had taken a defensive stance, anticipating his attack, which only aggravated him more.

Derek's hold on Peter tightened which snapped him out of his thoughts. He narrowed his icy stare on his nephew.

"Your girlfriend is walking on thin ice, Derek." He warned, Derek grimaced

"You were asking for it." The younger Hale reminded.

"So is she." Peter snapped nudging his head in her direction not taking his stare off Derek's face. The look in the alpha's eyes intensified, gleaming in dangerous admonition.

"You don't touch her you hear me?" He growled. Peter could never understand his nephew's choices in weak, pathetic women but he submitted and stopped struggling against Derek. Hesitantly, Derek released his uncle though he kept a cautionary eye on him.

Meg was silent behind them and he could hardly hear her over the pounding of his heart and the throbbing of his head.

"Meg—"He called and his voice vanished at the lack of her presence behind him. She had disappeared, where did she—Derek tensed his heart dropping to his stomach from the sudden realization of it all, Peter chuckled. Their intense gazes were focused on the wide open entrance to the loft.

"She is sneaky I'll give her that." Maybe weak and pathetic was too judgmental, she was irritating though. Derek cursed under his breath, she had eluded them. Was it her plan the entire time?

"We have to find her." He ordered turning to his uncle who gave him a sideways glance full of reproach.

"I'd help but if I find her first well…there won't be much to find afterwards." Derek scowled not all amused by uncle's words and dug his hand into his pocket. Pulling out his phone and instantly beginning to dial but then hesitated trying to decide between Scott and Stiles.

* * *

Normally she would feel guilty from having used Derek's protective instinct as plan in her escape, but she was too hell bent on vengeance to think about that. She practically ran the moment her plan was in motion, heading for the town. Her heart was drumming and blood was pounding between her ears from the exertions of her body. She was now preying the forests, getting closer and closer to her target.

Darkness had fallen and the crescent moon hung above, tucked behind the sharp pine trees that stretched high into the night. The timing couldn't be more perfect. It would be harder for them to find her and the scent of the pine trees would make it even more challenging for Derek to track her. She purposefully took the long route.

There it was. Boxy, white with a sloping roof, only one light was on in the house and that from a room in the upper floor. Three guesses who was in there.

Meg's exhale was ragged and her heart felt like lead. She was hesitating and having the path so clear for her she began to wonder if it was the right decision. A sudden deep laughter resonated in her ears. Her attention immediately fell to the window of what she guessed to be Danny's bedroom. It wasn't his laugh, it was Ethan's. The small fraction of apprehension was swallowed by the intense hatred she felt. The injustice, Erica's death and they just move on with their lives, polluting and corrupting.

_I am going to kill that bastard, all of them._

She wanted to start with the bitch Kali but one thing she learned from her clear gutless tactics ticks—Start with the weakest and make your way to the top. She stepped out from behind the bush she was hiding in. Her gaze was transfixed on the house with deep predatory determination.

She crossed the road and she was several feet from Danny's lawn when a large shape with blinding bright lights came rushing at her. Instincts kicked in and Meg jumped back to avoid collision with blur of blue that screeched to a stop right in front of her.

"Meg!" Stiles voiced snapped her out of her shock. The mesh of blue that threatened to hit her was his Jeep and he had parked it right in front of her, blocking her path. He was struggling out of his seat belt and then exited the vehicle in a rush, leaving the lights on and the engine running.

"Stiles, you shouldn't be here." She was instantly defensive. The last thing she wanted to see was his disappointed expression when she went ahead with her plan. Stiles stopped making his way towards her, seeing her stolid expression.

"Don't do this Meg." He pleaded. Meg felt her heart clench in her chest. Those honey brown eyes always made her defenses fall.

"I am not doing anything Stiles." She said more to subconsciously assure herself than him "I just want some space but you are all so busy smothering me I am having trouble breathing."

It was a lie. A terrible lie but it was also a defense mechanism that clearly failed miserably because there was no trust in him.

"This isn't you." He reminded softly, she tensed at his words. She was previously looking away. Unable to stare into his heart wrenching eyes any longer, but those words made the bitterness return.

"You don't know me as well as you think you do Stiles and I clearly don't know you enough either." He was astonished by the hatred in her tone directed at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" On comprehending her sudden rage, she snorted. She approached him in such a slow and precariously way that aroused goose bumps along his flesh.

"Is it just this town or has been so much murder here that you have just grown apathetic?" She hissed "Erica is dead, Stiles. You and Scott act like it is not a big deal."

The meaning behind her words finally dawned on to him. It was the lack of results, the lack of actions taken to retaliate that truly caused her to be so brash. Stiles couldn't help but blame himself for his obliviousness, he knew had to save her.

"It is a big deal and we are all shaken, but Meg what you are doing. Isolating all of us and going on your own like this, you are going to get yourself killed." She didn't listen. She glared and marched past him in a purposeful stride, he paced after her.

"Meg!" She scowled at the house in front of her. She didn't need him here, and she didn't need anyone.

"Leave me alone Stiles." Meg growled, his large hand clasped around her wrist and the situation felt familiar. For a brief moment an image of Derek's dimpled smile flashed in her mind. Stiles forced her around to face him, staring deep into her eyes and towering above her.

"No you need to get this through your head," He was practically shaking her in his hold "Erica isn't coming back and there is nothing you can do to fix that, killing the people responsible isn't going to make you feel any better—"

"I refuse to accept that Erica's death was for nothing, what they did, it is unforgivable." She cut through his speech heatedly, he frowned.

"Then what you are about to do is suicidal. You won't even get within three feet in front of him before you get killed." His lack of faith in her was the last thing she wanted to hear. Especially when she spent so many days building the illusion that she could—she controlled her actions, she was sick and tired of inevitability.

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do, you don't have a plan Meg what you are doing is just out of anger and sadness." Her control shattered like a thousand mirrors in a dark room. Everything moved with great speed and soon Stiles found himself pressed against the door of his car with her clawed hand around his throat.

Bright golden eyes were glaring up at him with intent maim and destroy every part of him. Stiles shuddered immediately freezing in his attempt to get away. Her grip on his throat tightened to agonizing lengths, restricting his wind pipe.

Meg could feel his pulsing artery under her and the entire time she could think of nothing but punishing him. He was out of line. Who was he to tell her how she should feel? She decides how she feels, how she should cope.

"Shut up!" Her voice was inhumane. Not at all like the outgoing kind young girl that she was a week ago. Stiles struggled to form words, he was going to die trying to help her.

"Meg!" her hold left when she was roughly thrown back. A pain filled gasp escaped her lips when her back collided with a solid rock. The hard excruciating jab from the sharp rock shocked her back into her human form. She sat up on the damp earth under her. She felt dazed and disoriented. Her body bent over her knees. Dark strands of wet hair fell over her gold eyes that were fading to soft amber.

She looked ahead startled to find Derek staring at her with unbanked shock in his eyes. Stiles was trying to stand up by was struggling to do so while trying to catch his breath. Cora was trying to help him though her shock would not leave Meg. Guilt flooded her veins making her heart still for a moment as the situation replayed in her mind.

Speaking felt unattainable especially at the sight of blood dripping down Stiles neck and the way Derek stared at her. Unable to comprehend what she could have almost done.

"I-I don't." she stared. She didn't know what else say, except to turn and run.

The regret in her eyes was unforgettable. It was all he could think about when he was watching her scramble to her feet and run towards the forest without looking back. Derek cursed. She had lost control, that day in the abandoned station flashed back in to his mind.

Stiles's breathing was raspy and uneven. Cora was helping Stiles up to his feet by the arms but when Derek reached forward Stiles waved his hand away.

"Go, find her!" He gasped out. Derek almost decided against it but every single bone in his body ached to stop her from leaving him again. Stiles glared at Derek, ordering him silently.

"Go, I'll take him to Deaton." Cora assured Derek glanced at her and nodded before heading to the forest. His strong legs pounding the earth at each speedy stomp.

She raced through the forest. Hot tears leaking through her eyes that intensified the whip of the cool air breaking against her face. Leaves cut her cheek, long gangling branches clawing at her and the muscles of her body burned from the exertion. A gasp escaped her lips when a sudden weight tackled her to the ground. They went rolling forward from the impact, the ground under their bodies was an uneven slope. Meg struggled to get free from the arms that locked around her. She was sitting on her rear held against a hard chest with a familiar beating heart.

"Let go of me!" She screamed pushing and shoving with her shoulders but the struggling was pointless when Derek overpowered her with his physical strength. The tears poured fast, rolling down her bruised cheeks effortlessly.

"I almost killed him." She spoke in frantic shuddering breaths "I nearly killed Stiles."

Derek's heart clenched painfully and he hugged her tightly to his body securing her in his hold.

"No you didn't he is fine he was just startled." He tried to reassure her.

"I attacked him." She gasped and her chest began to heave wildly, she was having a panic attack.

This was it, Meg couldn't help but think. This was all everything was eventually going to lead in the pursuit of vengeance. It didn't matter if she had Ethan's blood on his hands after she had killed him or if she was in Derek's arms. The result was always going to be the same. She wouldn't be able to handle it. The realization would set in of the deed she had done and then the panic would shatter her soul.

"Meg." His voice was deep and rugged in her ear, he feared for her. She was immune to his voice as her inhalations continued to hitch. He refused to give up. His hold tightened. He buried his nose into the crown of her head and breathed in her scent

"You need to take deep breaths, you need to calm down."

"I can't—I can't do this." She responded he took that as motivation.

"Yes you can, you are stronger than this, please." He was pleading, begging her. Holding on to her like she was the very thing that kept him alive.

"I can't lose you too."

The world began to slow down around her. The spinning stopped and she blinked, her eyes began to slowly adjust to the light from the moon. Her breathing calmed and Derek listened intently, relief flooding his body. He slumped back, his shoulder blades hitting a tree that supported his weight.

Silence took over them, the crickets chirped in the background while she tried to regulate her breathing.

After a moment she shifted in his arms. Derek lessened his grip and Meg hesitantly turned around to face him. Her hair was in disarray with twigs and leaves sticking out at different ends. Her eyes were puffy from the crying and there were clear dark circles under them. Derek started solemnly, reaching out he tired to stroke the side of her face she pulled back and stared at his open palm warily, like she didn't deserve his touch, like she didn't deserve him.

He touched her anyway, cupping her small face in his deft hands and forcing her to stare into his eyes. She struggled to look directly at them but when she did, she crumbled. Her arms wounded their way around his torso and she buried her face into his chest, hugging him tightly and crying.

Derek didn't utter a word. It was impossible when the heavy lump in his throat restricted his need to speak, but he didn't know what to say if he could speak. With serene solicitude Derek waited for her cries to die down and offering her comfort in the only way he could, but just being there.

* * *

Stiles trudged up the stairs of his house. Thanking his lucky stars that his father wasn't home to open the door and see him in his wounded form. Confronting Meg was difficult but he had managed to knock some sense in to her. At his expense of course but it worked and her friend would hopefully be back to normal and he was expecting a long apology.

The wounds stung her claw marks had dug deep but the blood had stopped seeping out so they weren't as deep. He groaned, the blood was going to be a bitch to wash off. He was going to have to throw the shirt away

_A long bath that should do the trick and wash off all this dirt it can't be sanitary. _He opened his bedroom door and did not expect the hounding questions he received from the frequent visitor that was Ariel Carden.

"What the hell happened?" She demanded with such protective instinct he had never seen in her before. She actually looked like she would rip the head off the person who attacked him.

"You told me to watch out for Meg and I did." He grumbled back stepping in to the room while struggling with his school bag. She took it from him and tossed it into some corner in the room.

"She did this?" Her anger was dissipating but the annoyance was still there. He could see it when her forehead crinkled in distaste and the way she glared at the gashes.

"She didn't mean to, things got a little out of hand and well I over stepped my boundaries—as usual."

"Let me see—"She reached out to him.

"No its fine I—"He protested.

"Let me see." She stated sternly and the strict piercing gaze cut his words and he stopped struggling. Her expression softened and her stare moved down to his neck, to examine the scars. Her finger tips brushed over the skin delicately. Afraid to hurt him, even though her face remained passive he could see the dissatisfaction in her eyes.

"I don't want my dad finding out, he has enough on his mind—in fact I am not sure if he would notice." He murmured. She glanced at him before looking to the abrasions again, tugging gently at the collar of his shirt to see how far they ran down.

"He is the sheriff and your father, he will notice."She replied, Stiles had to admit she had a point.

Ariel sighed and leaned back, her hand dropping to her side "Where is your white box with the red plus sign on it?"

He grinned. Figures she wouldn't know what to call a first aid kit, considering werewolves never had to use one.

"In the bathroom under the sink," He said she nodded and went in search for it. Stiles took the opportunity to sit down on his bed, groaning from the stretch of his muscles. Ariel came back with the box in hand and sat down beside him with the box in between them. She unlatched the locks and began to riffle through the contents.

"Do you even know what you are doing. I thought werewolves didn't need to use first aid kits." He wondered as Ariel began to pull out everything she thought would come in handy.

"We don't, you are going to tell me what to do." She said looking to him and waiting for him to give the word. He peered into the contents of the box.

"Ethanol cleans the wound there are some cotton balls in that sachet."

Ariel cleaned the wound as tenderly as possible. Stiles had to pop open a few buttons of his shirt to reveal his vest underneath. That way she could access his wounds with ease. He considered taking off his shirt but he didn't feel particularly attractive that day and didn't have nearly enough confidence to.

"The injuries aren't too deep or serious. There isn't any risk of you sharing memories with her but they are pretty vivid. You could try covering them up with the collar of your shirt." She noted disposing of the blood covered cotton ball and reaching for the band aids.

"The fat lip I can blame on cross county or something. I'll just have to avoid my dad till the weekend."

"What's happening in the weekend?" She asked while ripping into the plaster seal.

"This stupid cross county meet I agreed to go to." Stiles remembered she was part of the run "Are you coming?"

"I've never been to a meet so it should be interesting." Ariel mused in vague interest.

"Great—I mean I am glad you are coming."

"To protect you from angst-y werewolf wrath," She teased while pressing the band-aid to the tears was glad her tense mood had lightened.

"No just glad, in the simple sense." She froze and looked to him in that same calculating way she always did. He stared back fearlessly and honest. Sometimes Stiles wondered what he would do without her and how quickly she became part of his life and so effortlessly too. Little did he know—Ariel was wondering the same thing.

She brought out her flask and began to pour the clear green mixture into the cup and offered it to Stiles. He groaned and turned away in disdain.

"It helps, trust me."

"You are like freaking Radagast with your herbs and stuff." He grumbled begrudgingly taking the cup and consuming the liquid in one immense gulp before shuddering from the bitter taste. Ariel smiled pleased and he rolled his eyes though he was resisting the urge to blush just at a glance from her.

* * *

Meg stared at her reflection. The healthy glow had returned to her face, probably from the twelve hours of sleep she got. The redness in her eyes had elevated and the colour in her cheeks had returned, but the events of the day before still haunted her. She had a long day of apologizing ahead. Sighing Meg turned on the tap, the water poured out and she cupped her hands for the cool liquid before washing her face. She felt fresh and awake the moment the water touched her skin.

Isaac, Boyd and Derek stood by the table. Isaac was repeatedly asking his Boyd questions about the new alphas in town and what they were planning to do, but their conversation was cut short when they heard footsteps from on top of the spiral stairs.

"Look who is finally out of bed." Lahey announced. Meg stopped at the landing and smiled at him.

"Hey guys." Two words they hadn't heard her utter for what felt like years. Meg would never know how soothing it was for them to hear her. Her gaze drifted from Isaac and Boyd to Derek who stood watching her with gleaming pale eyes. Isaac and Boyd stood awkwardly in between their intense staring. He cleared his throat, snapping Meg out of her thoughts.

"Well I'll just go get lunch then." He noted before rushing out of the apartment.

"Yeah uh me too" Boyd following Isaac, he was still trying to process the news of Meg and Derek dating. Neither of them aware of Cora who was leaning back, hidden behind the exposed brick wall that had an arch entrance through it.

Meg approached him, twiddling with her fingers while trying to think about what to say. _Maybe I should crack a joke? Oh HAI Derek remember that time I tried to kill Stiles, good times—Nope too soon._

"How are you feeling?" He spoke. She looked to him and managed a crooked smile and a shrug.

"Sane, compared to the wreck I was a week ago." She muttered watching him from under her dark lashes. Derek didn't seem convinced.

"You are going to have to prove that by actually eating something when Isaac gets back." He sounded so commanding. Meg could see how he was struggling to show how he really felt, she sighed.

"I am sorry Derek." She whispered down trodden. She felt foolish, like saying sorry wouldn't fix what she did "I've been an idiot I know—"

"No you haven't," He cut in taking a step to her, she raised her gaze to his.

"You were grieving." He said in gentle assertion, she shook her head.

"I know grief, I've dealt with grief…what I did was." She stopped the nervous wringing of fingers and clenched them. She could still feel her claws digging into Stiles, like a stain that wouldn't wash away. Watching her internal struggle, Derek was consumed by such a wave of protective instinct. He reached out to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You didn't kill anyone." He reminded, she nodded bleakly.

"But I wanted to—worse than that I hurt my friends, I hurt you." She wasn't planning on forgiving herself, not any time soon. Seeing her reminding him of him. The first few weeks after he thought his family was consumed by the fire.

"After my parents died I only had my sister and I didn't act any differently from you. I was angry and I lashed out and what fueled it the most was the guilt." She was listening intently and so was Cora. Derek didn't even mention their parents to her. Why was Megra Day so important?

"How did you move past it?" Meg asked they were standing in front of the table. The soft sunlight filtered through the window. Highlighting his sharp cheek bones and sad pale eyes.

"Laura she knocked sense into me, at one point that statement was pretty literal." Cora smirked, that sounded like her elder sister. All the Hale's seemed to have inherited the edge in their character.

"What happened to my father was inevitable, but what happened to Erica. What they did." Meg felt the darkness inside her churning again, like a wicked potion brewing in a cauldron restless and bubbling "They ripped her from our lives and to make it worse they left her there, they just left her corpse to rot."

Cora was surprised, she didn't know about the cause of her father's dead. In fact she had completely forgotten that Meg was an orphan, just like her.

Meg pushed back the resentment. She used Derek's handsome face as her anchor, the tenderness in her eyes, the vulnerability.

"I've never felt so much rage in my life…" She sighed and raised her eyes to stare into his "I couldn't let go of it and I still can't but, that didn't justify me isolating the ones who care about me."

He grasped her hand in his, squeezing gently and pulling her closer and Meg didn't resist. How could she?

"We will avenge her; you just have to trust me Meg."

She smiled at his words and nodded, blinking back the tears "I know, I know." She murmured.

They stood staring at each other. She was admiring his features unable to believe that she had been neglecting such a stunning man by choice. Her yearning for him—she had been pushing it back—returned in seven fold and she wanted nothing more than to be held by him.

"I missed you." She said, her words sent his heart racing and it was all the permission he needed to pull her into his arms and kiss her. Her hands wrapped rightfully around his shoulders, clinging to him as they embraced each other. The impact of being without her touch for a few days truly dawned on to him in that moment. He lifted her up in his arms.

Meg felt her heart clench from the intensity of the emotion that passed through them in the kiss. The longing, the love and when he lifted her up into his arms she felt so overwhelmed by how cherished she felt.

He placed her on surface of the table and Meg thighs spread automatically for him and he situated himself between them. His warm hands roamed up her sides, rolling up her shirt the entire time. At the feel of his nails gently clawing up her skin she shuddered and pulled away from his heated kiss.

"Derek we have to slow down." She whispered breathlessly. Struggling to keep his eyes open as he trailed kisses down her face and to her neck. He paused and exhaled, his hot breath blowing at her skin.

"Why?" He demanded frustrated and flushed. She smiled and cupped his face in her small hands.

"I have to see Stiles before it gets too late—also your sister is here."

"What." Derek groaned and rested his forehead on Meg's shoulder. She was suppressing a grin her gaze rested on the wall Cora was in front of and Meg had smelled her when she walked into the living from her bedroom. She had learned to familiarize herself with her surroundings and Cora smelt of fresh cut grass and Balsam Fir—pine needles and cold mountain air.

"Cora," He called through gritted teeth. He never sound more like an annoyed elder brother. Cora stepped out from behind the wall just as Derek moved away from Meg. She had an amused smirking pinching at the corner of her lips.

"It's sad that your Beta girlfriend is more aware of her surroundings than you." Meg snickered and hopped down from the table to stand beside him. He was still scowling in Cora's direction.

"I know right, you should have been here the time when we all got together and sat on him." Derek gaped at her words and Cora blinked in surprised.

"You sat on him?" She murmured in disbelief looking to her brother in disbelief, he was glaring down at his girlfriend.

"Shouldn't you be at Stiles's place?" He uttered through gritted teeth. Meg continued to grin widely.

"Yeah I kinda need you to drop me off, if it's okay."She stated and Derek rolled his eyes clearly not shocked by her words.

"Hey wanna come with us?" Her sudden invitation surprised Cora. She stared at Meg who gazed back waiting patiently for an answer. Cora glanced between her brother and the Beta before shrugging effortlessly.

"Why not, it's not like I have anything better to do here."

* * *

Meg stood outside the Stilinski's doorstep glaring at the doorbell. She had reached for that button and hesitated at least a dozen times. Her hands were steady but internally she was a nervous wreck. A thousand scenarios had run in her mind and they all ended with Stiles slamming the door on her face.

Stiles was watching her from behind the window. Through the gap between the curtains. She was just standing there, clearly struggling to push through that barrier of that had formed.

Stiles scoffed,_ it was hardly a barrier more like a thin membrane—but let's not get started on the biology. Meg was never very good at that…or confrontation._

Knowing he had to be the one to take the first step. Stiles stepped out of the living room and made his way to the main door. He opened the door and Meg was startled by his appearance. She stood there staring at him for a moment and Stiles watched as a blush took over the apples of her cheeks as she smiled awkwardly at him. Her smile slowly dropped when she took in the sight of him, bandaged around the neck and tousled hair, her amber eyes softened to one of wholesome guilt.

"Hey um, can we talk?" She asked. Stiles managed a smile and nodded opening the door wider.

"Sure, come in." She stepped in and Stiles shut the door behind her. She was distracting herself by looking at the interior of the house with much interest. Stiles stood back, shuffling with his feet. Unsure of what to say or do.

"Where is your dad?" She asked turning to face him. Though she was avoiding looking into his eyes for too long.

"He had to get to work early, solving cases and all." Stiles answered while scratching at his jaw line out of habit. She nodded in understanding before a silence fell over them.

"Do you want something to drink?" Stiles suddenly asked, not waiting for an response. He walked past her and to the kitchen assuming she would follow him " I think there is some root beer in the fridge—"

"I am sorry." She said. Stiles froze mid opening the fridge door, his back to her.

"I am sorry I did this to us, I know you were only trying to get me to see reason and you did. I didn't mean to hurt you—"

"You didn't hurt me Meg." He cut in turning to face her, she gaped.

"Look at you, look at what I did!" Meg exclaimed animatedly pointing at the bandages around his neck and across his hand. Stiles chuckled at an attempt to ease the situation, his slender fingers stroking at the binding.

"Hey they are not that bad, makes me look kinda manly and you know chicks dig scars." He joked but she was frowning and near tears. His heart fell to his stomach.

"Meg, hey it's okay these things happen and I had it coming you know?" He stepped to her. His hands itching pat her or something but it felt inappropriate and not something he was accustomed to. She raised her gaze to meet his, they were glistening in unshed tears. She sniffled and her mouth was twisted self loathing.

"Still, I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that, it wasn't right."

Stiles sighed "You were trying to be strong for too long, I would have done the same if I was you." He tried to reassure her.

He didn't regret what he had done. Sure it didn't go the way he had planned but he would do it all over again. Meg was watching him unsure of what to say. She hated herself for hurting Stiles. The last person she thought she would ever hurt and the most innocent too.

_He shouldn't even be involved in any of this, he still has a chance for a normal life and we are all holding him back_. But at the same time Meg knew, she would be lost without him.

"I feel like you are the only one who is level headed in all of this." She mumbled. Stiles grinned shoving her lightly to snap her attention from the kitchen tiles.

"I hadn't seen you that mad since you found out that old timer beat me." He reminded. Stiles liked the spark of hatred that lit up her eyes just at the thought of Allison's grandfather last term.

He remembered that day all too clearly. The shock on her face when she held his face in her hands examining the wounds. He was too startled by the contact of her warm hands on his face at first, but then when her concern twisted to such a fiery dangerous intent to maim. He was mesmerized and terrified at the same time and could only stare when she demanded who had hit him so brutally.

"I still can't believe you allowed yourself to be beaten up by an old man." She was laughing though Stiles could still see a shadow of hate on her. He began to wander what would happen if that old geezer crossed paths with Meg, being all weak and pathetic now with black snot running down his nose.

"Hey crazy and determination is a very powerful combination." Stiles retorted defensively, she was full on laughing now.

* * *

"By the way, I know about you and Derek." Stiles stated before taking a sip from his can of root beer "You know I disapprove right."

They were currently sitting on the carpeted floors of his living room. It was a childhood habit they never out grew. Although Stiles never shared it with Scott he always sat on the floor with Meg. She loved the warmth of the carpet and he really didn't mind where they sat.

"Why do you think I never told you?" She retorted smiling fondly.

"It's not just physical is it?"

"Stiles! Do you really think I am that shallow?" She was wide-eyed and scandalized by his inquiry. An expression Stiles wasn't used to seeing from her.

"Well you've seen the man. He is all muscle and frowns."

"He isn't always like that—"

"Yeah there is sarcasm too, not to mention the mood swings."

"You are just as sarcastic." She concluded. Stiles couldn't disagree and chose to take another gulp of his drink.

"I am surprised you managed to keep this a secret for so long, but I kinda already figured there was something going on." Meg pouted at his words and pulled her knees up to her chest. Her empty bottle of root beer stood beside her.

"I didn't realize I was being so obvious, I tried so hard too."

"Not you, it was Derek who gave it away. You should have seen the way he looked at you—well looks at you."

"Really?" Meg couldn't hide the curious, chagrined look on her face and Stiles smiled while rolling his eyes.

"Geez if you get any redder you could literally bang your head against something else that's red and wake up in Kansas."

"Oh yeah? What about you?" She uttered before swiftly poking him in the face. Stiles frowned and rubbed at the spot she probed.

"Hey I have a mild Erythematic problem, I can't help it."

"Not that you fool, I mean Lydia—I do not approve. You can do so much better Stiles."

"So could you." He didn't approve of her accusatory tone and neither did she.

"I did, you can't sit there and tell me he didn't do what a boyfriend would do. As grateful as I am for what you did, Derek he…" Meg sighed and rested her chin on the tops of her knees while her hands fumbled with the carpet's stitching "There is a darkness in me that I kept hidden, papa's death affected me more than I pretend and the trigger for me to just lose it will always be there but he pulled me back, yesterday wasn't the first time."

His gaze softened at the sight of the melancholia in her amber eyes. Stiles looked to the window and at the street where Derek's new jeep was parked, waiting for her.

"There is darkness in all of us Meg. We all have that someone who can see it in us." His words surprised her. She looked to him from under her dark lashes. She was intrigued by the maturity of his expression, the way his eyes were glazed over in deep thought.

"You sound like you already know what I am talking about." She murmured he snapped out of his thoughts and looked to her. Meg expecting a smile or a witty rebuttal of some kind but he only stared contemplatively.

"I have someone you should meet." Her interest peaked and something told her he wasn't referring to Lydia.

**I have reached the end of the Death Of A Friend part of the story, now here is the thing, obviously this is not a good ending to the Meg/Derek fanfic because there are a lot of unanswered questions SO I have a few more stuff to release, but the new chapters will be mainly linked to the Stiles fanfic "Grave Matters" It will all make sense in the end. Season 3 of Teenwolf had a good Summer Finale that I knew I just had to write about the events that lead up to the big climax :D I will update them soon dont worry. **

**xxx**

**SSC**


	18. Fleeting Hope

**Caution: Cloud of Steam ahead, like seriously, I made it as censored as possible but the inevitable moment you guys were waiting for has arrived. You perverts ;) **

**xxx**

**SSC**

* * *

Meg was pacing, considering she was all dried out from crying. She wanted to go out searching for Derek with Cora and Peter but she had insisted that Meg stayed—in case he came back.

_He has to. There is no way he is dead._

Even though it had been a day since she last saw him. It was when she woke up on the bed with a killer headache from the head butt that Ariel chick delivered. Boyd and Isaac were on the bus to the cross country meet. She usually would have told them not to go looking for blood but she was tired of lying to herself. Not when the alpha pack had no disregard for life—human or otherwise.

_Meg stared down at the floor print of the apartment building the alpha's resided in. Her gaze was a far and her stance defensive in the way she stood with her arms folded over her chest. Boyd approached his friend cautiously. He was wearing a sleeveless leather jacket over a white vest with black jeans to match._

_"Meg, you are pretty quiet." His acknowledgement snapped her out of her brooding thoughts. She looked to him and smiled brightly._

_"Yeah, I've been in my thoughts a lot lately."_

_"I can see that." He mused, giving a glance at the blue print before looking back at her "You are a lot different compared to when—before everything happened."_

_"Is that good or bad?" She wondered trying to hold on to her straying smile._

_"Both, I guess." He muttered with a loose shrug of his broad shoulders "The light in your eyes, I feel like its dying."_

_Hearing the sad words she had been denying, leave his lips. Made Megra feel all the more conscious of how anxious she truly was._

_"I try not to let it." She said smiling haplessly "I am sorry you had to come back to a more serious me, believe me it was not my intention."_

_"Don't apologize, I haven't been myself either." Boyd stated firmly with an agreeable nod of his head. Suddenly his smile brightened and his dark eyes gleamed own at her._

_ "So you and Derek huh?"_

_She knew it was his attempt at changing the subject, but the blush that coloured her cheeks was an inevitable result._

_"Yeah, I know it's weird." She grumbled bashfully while rubbing at the back of her neck. Thanking her lucky stars that it was just Boyd and her in the room in that moment._

_"Weird doesn't cover half of it." He stated with a roll of his eyes, she grinned._

_"If it makes you feel better, we got together sometime after I was kidnapped."_

_"What?!" He gaped in disbelief, Meg cursed herself. How did she think that would make him feel better? "Did Erica know?"_

_She hated that her heart clenched just at the mention of her dead friend "No, I wanted to tell her...but there was never a good time. Do you think she would have freaked out too?"_

_"It's hard to say, but she was suspicious of the two of you."_

_"Seriously?" Meg blinked in surprise. Boyd smile fondly and nodded._

_"Yeah, of course Isaac and I convinced her otherwise, because it just sounded ridiculous."_

_She dead-panned "Thanks."_

_"But now that I see it, it just makes sense." Meg contemplated his words. Even Isaac had uttered the same meaning in different context, when he first found out._

_Too immersed in her thoughts, Meg didn't see the way Boyd was looking to the floor with a guilty look askance._

_"I wanted to apologize."_

_"For what?" She asked, confused by his sad doleful eyes._

_"Leaving, you were right. We should have stuck together but, I just got stupid and scare—"_

_"Hey no it's okay. It's all good and forgiven." She added quickly before Boyd went spiraling down a route to self deprecation "I'll admit I was mad first but I get it, I just wished everything had worked out for the better."_

_**Maybe then Erica would still be alive.** Meg concluded sadly._

_"Maybe after tonight everything will." She couldn't help but smile at his optimistic statement. _

_"I hope so Boyd." She stopped to take in his smiling face and bright eyes. With everything that had happened and her being so caught up emotionally by what had happened to Erica. She suddenly realized she didn't even take the time to welcome her friend back._

_"I missed you." She said. Boyd took in her kind gaze, sweet smile and felt his heart swell from the cherished feeling._

_"I missed you too, Meg."_

_She didn't resist the urge to approach him and hug him tightly around the waist. Boyd was stunned by the contact first but then slowly relaxed into her warm embrace, wrapping his strong arms around her and hugging her tightly._

_Meg tried to push back the foreboding feeling in her chest and focus on the plan once Derek, Cora and Peter get back._

* * *

_"They are one floor above them in the pent house." Derek explained his gaze focused on the blue print stretched out across the table "Right above Allison."_

_They all stood hovering around the wide table in Derek's loft. Meg stood in between Boyd and Scott. Across from them were Derek and Peter sharing superiors all knowing expressions. Cora stood on the left at the head of the table, frowning down at the floor plan._

_Scott had just come storming in to inform them all of something they already knew. Deucalion's location._

_Despite having his help requested, Scott was still judgmental of the packs intentions._

_"So kill them first, that's the plan?" He asked from beside Meg._

_"They won't even see it coming." Boyd pointed out trying to reason with McCall._

_"It's pretty literal considering Deucalion's..." Meg waved a hand in front of her face, referring to Deucalion's obvious impairment._

_"Why is the default plan always murder?" Scott demanded, looking to Meg before averting his gaze to the rest of the team "Just once can't someone try to come up with something, that doesn't involve killing everyone?"_

_"Scott, it's not like they have given us any other choice. You saw how they are, what they can do." Meg stated softly, trying not to let the truth in Scott's words deter her resolve. He frowned disapprovingly down at her._

_"You never get tired of being so blandly moral do you?" Peter sneered before abruptly tilting his head in Derek's direction "Not that I disagree with him."_

_"I do, why do we need this kid?" Cora stipulated glaring at Scott._

_ "This kid helped save your life" Derek reminded his sister, firmly before looking to Scott "and you know we can't just sit back and wait for them to make the first move."_

_Meg nodded in agreement. Derek had a point. The alphas were up to something, waiting for them meant waiting for a hostile takeover._

_"You can't beat a pack of alphas." McCall pointed out pessimistically._

_"That's why we are going after Deucalion. Just him." Cora stated._

_"They are following his orders after all." Meg appended, nodding in agreement to Cora's words_

_"You cut off the head of the snake and the body dies." Boyd added._

_"Only this isn't a snake, it's a hydra. And like Scott says they are all alphas." Peter voiced. Meg figured Peter would take the safer route. Despite being among them he preferred to linger in the shadows. She bit her tongue to avoid pointing out his cowardly move. _

_"Deucalion's still the leader." Derek said, directing a stern look at his uncle._

_"Let's hope so. Because you know what happened when Hercules cut off the heads of the hydra?" The eldest Hale demanded from the alpha._

_"Two more grew back in its place." Scott answered, surprising everyone. Peter was marveled by McCall's response._

_"Somebody's been doing their summer reading."_

* * *

_Derek was quick to notice how quiet Meg was after Scott left and the meeting was disbarred. Cora and Boyd were still going over the plan at the table. Peter left in haste, being the least helpful person._

_Meg had escorted Scott out of the loft and stood outside the door. Derek saw her through the gap between the gate and the frame._

_Derek crossed the foyer and passed between the opening to reach her. She had her back turned to him and staring at the wall in front of her, lost in her thoughts. He approached her from behind and placed a steady hand on her shoulder, grabbing her attention._

_"Hey you alright?" He asked, attentively. She raised her wide amber eyes to meet his clear gaze._

_"I don't know. I have a weird feeling about this." She spoke earnestly, Derek frowned._

_"Are you hesitating now because of Scott and Peter—"_

_"I am not hesitating." She added quickly before he jumped to any conclusions "I might not be able to help how I feel but it's not like I am going to back down. I want this over as much as you do." She paused, unsure of what to say next, but from look at her pensive expression, he knew the answer._

_"But you are worried about the cost."_

_She sighed and nodded regretfully before lowering her gaze. Derek cupped the side of her face, the base of his thumb brushing across the rose petal softness of her cheek. She looked to him from beneath long inky lashes._

_"I will not let anything happen to you." He vowed hoping to ease her anxiety, her brooding expression immediately softened. _

_"It's not me I'm worried about." She muttered grasping his forearm before looking to Cora and Boyd from the corner of her eye, he followed her gaze. They were two immersed in their own conversation to notice Derek and Meg._

_"They just got back." She pointed out sympathetically. Her concern for them was almost sisterly. Derek couldn't help but smile dotingly, rely on her to care more about others than herself. Despite their life threatening plan, all Meg could think about was how unfair the situation was for Boyd and Cora. _

_"Come here." He crooned, enveloping her into his arms. Meg gladly accepted his embrace and buried her face into his warm chest. Derek breathed in the scent of her hair while soothingly running his fingers through her hair "We won't be safe till they are gone, you know this."_

_She silently nodded while hugging him. They stood embracing each other quietly for a moment before Derek decided to say what he truly wished for._

_"I want you to be safe with Scott and Isaac." He had been thinking about it for a while, it would be easier to leave her at the McCall residence, safe and sound. She tensed up at his words and immediately raised her gaze._

_"I will never leave you." She stated firmly. Derek took in the fierce determination in her eyes burned through him. He knew, her stubborn loyalty towards her loved ones will one day be the end of her._

_"I figured that from the first time."_

Meg couldn't stand being in the loft another moment longer. She wanted to get out and go insearch of Derek. She felt so useless within the confined space, being reminded of him every which was she looked.

The sudden sound of the steel doors opening grabbed her attention. There were two dark figures emerging and for a moment she thought it was Cora and Peter but the height variations were off. Meg stepped closer to find it was a bruised Derek being supported by her English teacher.

"Oh thank God. Please help he is really heavy." Recovering from the shock. Meg rushed forward and threw one of his heavy arms over her shoulder and began helping him towards the bed with Jennifer on his other side. They set him down gently. She stared speechless and happy at the same time, he was alive—severely injured by alive.

"Thank you for bringing him here I—thank you." Meg felt so overwhelmed by relief and gratitude she had trouble expressing it. Miss Jennifer averted her concerned look away from Derek's unconscious form and smiled at the young girl.

"You're welcome. I didn't realize you are his…girlfriend."

"It was supposed to be a secret, considering everything that's going on." Meg mumbled vaguely though she was busying herself with checking Derek's injuries. He was covered with claw marks and blood, she winced internally.

"Thank you again Miss Blake and I'm sorry you had to go through all the trouble." The beta spoke again sending a smile full of gratitude in the teacher's direction. The young woman grinned. Abashed by the praise, she swatted at the air dismissively.

"Its fine, my night was pretty much going to be a book and a glass of wine. This was way more exciting." She froze realizing the words that rolled out of her mouth and stared down at Meg all wide-eyed "Oh gosh that sounded so inconsiderate, of course it's not exciting he could be dying—I'll just leave."

Meg smiled to assure the young teacher that no harm was done and accompanied her to the door. Jennifer left in haste before taking one long longing look in Derek's direction. Megra found that weird but she had to assume she was just being a concerned human being. She rushed back to Derek's side and stared down at his beaten up form. Unsure of how to treat his wounds.

* * *

Derek woke up feeling drowsy and weak but the pain was slowly beginning to numb. He recognized the ceiling he was staring at. He was back at the loft—which meant...

"Meg." He croaked sitting up to come face to face with her. She sighed in relief her eyes open and absorbing his presence.

"Oh thank God." She breathed helping him up into a sitting position. Her hold on his hand tight and unwavering.

"Stay still you will be fine, okay?" Derek surprisingly obeyed Meg's ordering tone. Mainly because he didn't have the energy to object—though it was slowly returning.

He grew alert, his neck craned back to he regard her. Meg's dark brows were furrowed in concentration while staring down at their joined hands. That's when he saw it. The black vines branching from his arm to hers, pumping and moving under his skin.

He sighed in relief. The pain was elevating and the slash across his abdomen was beginning to shrink. His vision was slowly coming back into focus. He concentrated on her face trying to memorize each feature and the way the moonlight angled them. Her lips parted and a shuddering almost inaudible sigh escaped her lips. He began to notice the tiny beads of sweat that were slowly multiplying over her forehead and the way her tan skin was paling.

"Meg, stop." He protested she avoided his gaze and her grip on his hand tightened, refusing to let go.

"No its okay I can go on for a little longer." She assured while trying to hold on to her passive expression. The healing process was taking a toll on her. Making her body weaker but she didn't care, whatever it took to restore his health.

"You are not strong enough to—" Her amber gaze suddenly snapped up at him furious and Derek immediately silenced.

"I am not strong enough?!" She exclaimed. He watched her startled by her outburst. Her eyes were glittering up at him in brimming with tears. Seeing the way his expression softened in pity, Meg stood up pulling away from him.

"Look at you, look at what they did—"Her breathing hitched and she struggled to speak. Her heart was racing in anger and grief. She took a deep breath to gather her senses before looking to him "I thought you were dead."

His heart squeezed in his chest at the sight of her miserable face and soulful eyes brimming in tears.

She fell to his knees in front of him again reaching out and clutching the material of his jeans on his thigh area "Don't do that to me Derek, never again-I can't."

The intensity of her words deprived him of speech for a moment. Unable to convey the rush of emotions he felt in that one moment, seeing her before him so vulnerable

"I came back for you." He rasped out. She slowly raised her head the tears were spilling down the apples of her cheeks, her lips held down in a deep frown.

"At least I tried to. The furthest I could go was Jennifer's car before I collapsed but even as I was drifting in an out of consciousness." He paused and cupped the sides of her face in his hands, gently pulling her towards him. Meg didn't resist and clutched his forearms for support.

"All I thought about was seeing your face again."

Meg crumbled and the tears spilled faster. Derek wiped them away with the padded base of his thumbs before capturing her lips for a heated kiss. She trembled but her hands had a life of their own, trailing up his arms to wrap around his bare shoulders, clinging to him. A growl escaped the base of his throat as their tongues mated. He was crushing her body to his chest, holding past the pain where there was just warmth. He gripped her by the waist. His fingers digging into her flesh before flexing under her shirt, riling up the material and exposing soft, warm skin.

His mouth left hers and he buried his face into the crook of her neck. Craving her scent to fill his senses, holding on to her as if it was his last time to. Meg's breasts were heaving against his, her sanity swirling in dizzying pleasure. His hands continued to push up her shirt. Determined to remove the clothing that was irritating him so. The act knocked some sense into her and she was immediately reminded of his condition. She gasped at the realization that she was crushed against his wounds.

"Wait we shouldn't you need time—"

"I don't care, I need you." She froze under his words. His face was still buried in the curve of her neck. His breath hot and jagged against her skin "I need you, Meg." He murmured in deep longing that consumed her being, her heart clenched from the intimacy.

Meg wanted to protest and insist that he stop and focus on recovering. Try to heal so she wouldn't have to worry but being held in his arms, surrounded by his strength and warmth. She struggled to say no and she knew that moment that she needed him just as much.

Her touch left him and for a moment Derek feared she didn't want to continue. But then she pulled back to stare into his eyes and began to gracefully raise her arms about her head, his heart raced. His previous eagerness evaporated and his touch gentled. Slowly he tugged the material up and over her head and arms.

His gaze fell to her body. She was kneeling in front of him in just her blue jeans and black bra. Derek was always tempted by her olive skin and he wanted to see it in a better light. Admire her golden skin but the moonlight gave her an almost celestial glow. Her hands slowly dropped to her side and Derek stared at her. Transfixed by the glittering bravery in her eyes although she was blushing madly, he couldn't resist the urge to smile.

His smile eased her and she returned it crookedly, dimpling both her radiant cheeks. He cupped her face in his hands again and she relaxed into them. He leaned in and their lips met again. He pulled her closer while moving back at the same time, further into the bed. Meg followed and the moment her knees touched the mattress he grasped her tightly by the waist and flipped them over so he was on top.

Meg watched wide-eyed and fascinated but nervous at the same time. They were taking that step, crossing that line and sealing the deal. Deal what deal, when did she relate her relationship to Derek as some contract she signed selling her soul? Though at this point if given the opportunity she knew she would sell her soul. If it meant he didn't stop.

Her gaze wandered over his well built torso and she bit her lip to resist the urge to pounce on him, how can one man look so good even with bleeding exposed wounds across his chest?

More than that Meg wondered where he found the ener—his touched returned to her waist. His thumb pressing into her flat abdomen snapping her out of her rambling thoughts. He loomed over her, his silver eyes gleaming in lust and worship. Her skin felt hot from just a look from him. Meg was extremely aware of his body pressed against her. The length on him made her feel safe and he was making sure not to crush her under his weight.

"Your heart is racing." He noted vaguely. He was more focused on kissing her neck, sucking and nibbling on the flesh. A moan escaped her lips at the scrape of his sharp teeth on her skin, it excited her.

"I-I didn't realize." Meg was struggling to keep her eyes open under his zealous exploration of her body with his lips. She felt his mouth curve in a smirk, his stubble softly brushing over her searing flesh.

"That's good." He commended he wanted her to be at ease. She froze when his fingers abruptly tugged at the waistband of her jeans. When did he unbutton her pants? She was starting to feel a little intimidated at that point. He knew exactly what he was doing. Where his hands should go and Meg felt inadequate. What should she do? Should she unbutton his pants too? Just when she thought he was going to rip her jeans off her, his mouth returned to hers. Smothering her opinions in a heated kiss.

Her hands automatically clung to him. Her fingers burying themselves into the bristly ends of his jet black hair as they kissed passionately. Once her mind went blank from his spell binding kiss everything else worked on its own. He unzipped her jeans while Meg was lost in the kiss. Her body responded on its own, kicking away the rough material as his hands helped. In the fierce kicking her heels dug into the mattress pushing her back towards the head board and since her arms were wrapped around his shoulder, she dragged him too.

They struggled to catch their breath in their eager kisses and inability to stop touching each other. Meg tried to be as gentle as possible, avoiding his wounds and limiting her hands to his back and shoulders where there was less damage. Derek had no such restriction and she loved it. Meg was sure if his hands left her she would probably die from the hunger. She yearned for him and her body warmed in ways and in places she had never felt before.

The hindering clothes came off one by one. Neither of them pausing except to take deep ragged breaths before resuming their frenzied kisses. The sheets ruffled and creased under their vigorous movements, caressing and stroking.

"Meg" He panted, half growled. She was struggling to sober from the dizzying kisses. She could have moaned just at the way he called out to her, with such wild longing need that she felt to her very core. His arms crushed her to him and she was aware of how naked and hot they were pressed so intimately together. She felt the length of him and she only craved more.

Derek was in an internal rage between giving into his animalistic desires and being the attentive lover. He had to constantly remind himself this was going to be her first time, but it was so damned hard when she had such pure passionate instinct. His heart was racing and he called out her name at an attempt to reach out to her. Hoping she would slow down which would help him leisure his pace but her mouth only pressed harder against his and he caved. Derek was sure the night began with him seducing her but somehow the roles had changed.

Meg had never been so conscious of every inch of her own skin, let alone every inch of his. There were so many sensations that raked her mind, melting her in his expert hands but there was also something more. A palpable emotion that could not be defined but only felt through such an act. There was warmth and affection in everything he did, everything they did.

In the way he took her face between his calloused hands and kissed her slowly, deeply with drugging depth. Her heart was slamming in her chest the entire time at each pleasure center he explored. Meg didn't know she possessed so many, everything he did made her writhe and beg for more. Meg always knew there was such a soft side to him beneath the entire scowling exterior and she was proved of it when he claimed her, inch by throbbing inch.

He was keeping a tight leash on his need. She felt it in the way his body trembled when they were irrevocably joined. If there was pain she hardly remembered it when bliss clouded it so quickly sending her world into a spiraling whirl and reeling her senses. He had possessed her completely in body and soul. She couldn't stop touching him, awed by the velvety sides of his torso. The muscles of his taut flat stomach that stretched at each movement.

He was so beautiful, Meg couldn't remember a better looking male. Maybe she was being biased because she was so utterly hopelessly in love with him, but she could care less. She reached up. The tips of her fingers brushing over his thin lips against the supple flesh, trailing down the rough stubble of his chin. He surrendered to her exploratory stroking that continued down his chest almost dulling the throbbing pain of his wounds, they were hardly a priority now.

He paid attention to each sigh and moan of pleasure that escaped her lips as his hips rode urgently between her thighs. His hands roamed down the soft splendor of her golden skin. He dreamed about exploring every inch of her, tasting and caressing but his need was too strong and so was hers. In their fierce kisses he had forgotten all the fantasies he had about her in this very position and everything he wanted to do to her.

But there was always another time for that and Derek would rather throw himself off a cliff than allow this to be their first and only time being intimate physically. It wasn't just physical though. It was more than that, the sense of connection he knew he had never experienced with anyone else, definitely not with Kate. She was all lust and fun but with Meg it was so drugging and deep and undoing.

He wanted to cherish her and keep her forever. When he was faced with the reality of dying the thought of not being without her scared him more than losing his own life. There was much he wanted to say but when he saw her again he hoped his actions would explain. Derek never considered himself to be good with words, emotions were hard to convey through speech.

She clutched onto him desperately. Her finger nails digging into the muscles of his back and she never wanted to let go. There was something bitter and sweet that made her heart feel like lead but fed her the promise of freedom. It was an odd feeling, maybe it was knowing moments like this were fleeting and frail.

Derek planted his hands on either side of her head and stared down at her, admiring her pretty face, tousled hair and amber eyes that were lustrous in bliss. He knew in that moment he could never die knowing she would be waiting for him.

* * *

Derek stirred awake. Blinking a few times to rid of the fatigue but his body was sore and protested. He looked to the window, the moon still hung in the sky though the night wasn't as dark as it was a few hours ago. He rolled onto his side only to freeze instantly.

Meg's peaceful sleeping expression greeted him. Her dark lashes fanned over her the apples of her cheeks. His gaze wandered over her body, she was wrapped in the sheets. They had tangled and wounded their way around her torso and between her thighs and around her legs. The moonlight illuminated the bare parts of her skin and Derek stared utterly entranced.

He smiled in remembrance of their physical exertions that led to them falling asleep like logs. Just recalling the moments of pure ecstasy and the way she writhed under her made him want her all over again.

He pushed back the urge. His body wasn't nearly strong enough he was shocked he even managed to do it that one time. He reached out, his finger tips running over the bare expanse of her smooth shoulders, marveled by the satin bliss of her skin. She had one arm thrown over his torso and the moment he touched her. Meg's fingers curled around his side pulling—subconsciously closer into his warm body. He carefully snaked an arm under her head and brought her nearer and she fit perfectly, curling into him. He rested his head back against the soft pillow and allowed sleep to consume him, sated and peaceful.

* * *

Meg rolled on the warm comfort of the mattress a few times before finally opening her eyes. She was expecting the handsome face of Derek to greet her but when she woke up alone Meg sat up instantly in alarm. Clutching the sheets to her chest as her gaze frantically wandered the apartment.

A deep relief washed over her when she saw Derek standing by the table, his back to her. At the sound of the ruffling sheets—he turned his profile to face her. She grinned feeling bashful under the intensity of his admiring stare. She made herself more comfortable on the bed by sitting in a meditative position. The blanket kept her modest under his piercing eyes.

"Morning," she greeted he stood shirtless and without any scars littering his well built body. Meg was surprised by this.

"You are healed" she pointed out looking into his eyes for an explanation.

"I was surprised too." He murmured walking to the side of the bed before take a seat at the edge, his stare never leaving hers.

"Morning." He uttered smiling she resisted the urge to sigh dreamily.

"What time is it?"

"Ten O'clock."

"Ten?! Why didn't you wake me?" She exclaimed it was late into the morning practically the afternoon. Meg cursed herself for not being awake to protect Derek if the Alphas decided to attack again.

"I figured you needed sleep, after last night." She froze at his words and stared into his glittering playful eyes_. Of course…last night. _Heat coursed through her veins and she wasn't sure if it was from being aroused or being embarrassed. Her fingers flew up to play with the chain of her necklace, tugging nervously.

"I figured you must be sore." He murmured reaching out and caressing the side of her face, she gaped.

"I am sore? You are the one who decided to go all macho and ignore his gaping wounds and have vigorous sex with his girlfriend."

"It wasn't that vigorous." _But it was unforgettable_ he added mentally "and aren't virgins supposed to be sore after their first time?"

Meg stared at him, uncertain of what to say. She had read about the soreness and heard about it multiple times—mostly from the talks she had with Erica—but she didn't expect Derek to question her about it so considerately, unless…

"I could be wrong but you actually sound unsure." Derek didn't reply to her statement but his lips pressed down into a thin line and it was all the conformation she needed.

"Oh my gosh am I your first virgin?" She exclaimed delighted and surprised at the same time. Derek rolled his eyes and dropped his hand to her side and Meg grinned.

"That's kinda cool, so in way this was your first time too eh?" He never ceased to be amazed by her words. Derek was worried that she would be a little on the fidgety side, it was after all her first time but she was the same enthusiastic self. Meg wiggled her eyebrows suggestively in a goofy way that made him want to laugh but he pressed his lips down to a thin line and stared fondly. She rubbed her shoulder against his. Scooting closer and batting her eyelashes up at him.

"Are you sore?" She teased. Feigning concern with a cheeky smile curved at her lips. Derek narrowed his eyes playfully and slipped his hand beneath her hair, clasping the nape of her neck.

"Shut up." He growled heatedly before kissing her senselessly.

Meg pressed her body against his, her arms clinging to him as Derek wrapped her in a fierce embrace as they kissed. Derek moved further onto the bed and tugged her on to his lap. She came gladly straddling his hard hips between her thighs. Meg shuddered in delight at the sensation of his warm large hands on her back crushing her to his chest. Derek was surprised by his own explosive lust but everything she said, everything she did. Set him off like a firework and now that he had a taste he knew he couldn't get enough.

Meg loved how fresh and clean he smelled. His skin was slightly damp but warm. He had taken a shower and that fresh shower smell always did strange things to her insides. Her hands explored the warm kid-leather smoothness of his chest awed by the male muscle accessible to her touch.

They had to pull away to breath but even that was a struggle, sitting on his lap had elevated Meg. She stared down at him and he gazed back with those mesmerizing silver eyes that glinted from the light outside that seeped into the room.

His stare travelled from her tousled hair down her bare shoulders to his grey-green blanket that shielded her body from his prying eyes. His eyes drifted back to her face those plumps lips that he craved so desperately. He was relishing the sight of her so utterly aroused for him, Derek felt smug. She was breathing hard. The swell of her breasts heaving to regain her breathing, he wanted her again.

"There is food on the table," He pointed out leaning over and burying his face into the crook of her neck. She tensed and then melted into his hold as he kissed and nipped at her skin. The sharp bridge of his nose rubbing against her neck, breathing in her scent. Food was the last thing on her mind, but when he mentioned the presence of it behind them on the table, her stomach rumbled in a rude awakening.

"It's not exactly gourmet like you wanted." He murmured pulling away to stare up at her though his touch never seized. Trailing down to her waist, slow and exploratory. She smiled down at him with eyes heaved lidded in passion. She rested the palms of her hands on his chest.

"Aw you remembered, it's okay there are more opportunities for you to have that ready." He was pleased by her words, cocking a dark winged brow at her. He grinned wolf like.

"Oh really?"

Meg gasped when he suddenly tackled her on to the bed, caging her under him. He stared down with a playful glint in his eyes that hungrily took in the sight of her defenseless under him. Not that she would put up a fight when the result was so sweet.

"Maybe I should be rewarded, for being so generous." He purred suggestively. His breath hot and jagged against the shell of her ear, Meg shivered in delight.

"The fact that you are expecting a reward doesn't make you so generous." Derek loomed over her, narrowing his stare. She froze under the beautifully dangerous intent in his eyes. He didn't retort but instead kissed down her throat to her chest. She squirmed under each peck and the way the tip of his tongue would subtly dart over her skin.

He was slyly tugging at the blanket off her, revealing her flat stomach to be assaulted by his mouth. Meg bit her lip struggling to hold back cries of pleasure that begged to leave. With his soft lips still pressed to her taut belly he looked at her from underneath his long dark lashes. His deft fingers toyed with the sheet that loosely slanted over her waist. His touch explored the soft skin of her inner thigh, inching closer to the place that longed for him.

"I'll show you my true generosity." He murmured his breath cause her skin tingle. Meg's breathing hitched when he lowered his head between her thighs. Determined to drive her insane and prove a point all at the same time.

* * *

Meg eagerly shoved the cold grape in to her mouth and then chugged down on a bottle of water. Derek watched in wonder still munching on his chicken and cheese sandwich. She had made quick work of her own food and was still craving more, feeling his unwavering stare from beside her on the table she glared.

"This is your fault." She scolded reaching for an apple in the middle of the table, he smirked. They were sitting side by side on the stools, at the table. Meg was dressed in a large black t-shirt that fell to her thighs and Derek wore his usual white wife-beater vest and jeans.

"Are you complaining?" He asked. She blushed and scowled before shaking her head in a 'no' and bit into the red apple. Derek grinned smugly and she rolled her large eyes at him.

Meg knew she couldn't stay mad at him. Even when it was faked because he was too damn sexy, he proved it enough on the bed. Every bone and joint ached, good pain of course. She never remembered feeling this sore after a training session but then again training never satisfied her as much as Derek Hale did.

She looked to him and smiled which he returned crookedly and eyes shining lovingly. It was moments like these when they were alone and completely lost to the world and when he smiled— because he rarely did that Meg couldn't help but hope that maybe. When all this madness blows over there could be a light at the end of the tunnel.

But hope was fleeting, just like Boyd's return to the pack when they killed him that very night.


	19. Choices We Make

**Terribly short I know-please dont send any death threats but it was completely intentional (yeah I know I am asking for it now -_-) TRUST ME the next chapter is going to be soooo long-**

**like a certain part of my anatomy. **

**LOL JK I am a woman-ish. **

**xx**

**P.S: Last chapter before the finale :O :O**

**SSC**

* * *

Meg's eyes shot open startled by the darkness that greeted her. She felt around, touching the tight hard surface she was surrounded by. The walls were restricting and she felt claustrophobic.

"LET ME OUT!" She screamed, fear crept into her irate cries. Her fists pounding on the walls that rattled at her punches. She kicked at the box or compartment. The walls shook under her attacks. She heard a screeching sound before everything came to a halt, she abruptly realized where she was.

The lid of the trunk lifted. Meg blinked against the harsh street light that flooded her vision. Someone loomed over her and she glared up at her kidnapper.

Ariel.

The alpha wolf was unfazed by Meg's furious reaction. Her electric eyes were gleaming down at her. She took a step back as Meg sat up in the recess of the trunk, clutching her throbbing head and frowning up at Ariel.

"What the hell am I doing here?" She demanded the alpha female stared back passively.

"I think you know." She uttered, Meg scowled.

"You had no right! Neither did Derek. What was he thinking?" She cried clutching gripping her head in frustration. Ariel remained silent knowing the question was rhetorical.

_"Everything is messed up, everyone is dying." Derek stated gruffly while pacing the length of the table. Meg could only stand watching him feeling helpless_

_"It wasn't your fault she—"_

_"How can you say that? I killed him! It was by my hand." He yelled turning to her. Meg winced at the tone of his voice and lowered her gaze. He sighed and his expression softened._

_ "I made him what he was, it's my fault."_

_Meg's felt her heart clench at his defeated words. She reached out to his face and he was numb to her touch. She cupped his face in her hands, gently nudging him to look at her._

_"We can fight back Derek, it's not like we are completely defenseless I mean we have Scott and Peter…" She breathed in a shuddering breath, resisting the urge to cry again "And you still have me. We will find a way Derek."_

_Derek stared deep in to her amber eyes that were brimming in unshed tears. He couldn't believe how strong she was acting after everything that happened. He knew all she wanted to do was to lock herself in a room but she was willing to hide it all, for him._

_"I asked for help." She was surprised by his words._

_"From whom?" She asked. He parted his lips to answer when a voice answered for him._

_"From me." Meg turned to find a familiar auburn haired girl behind her._

_"Ariel, you are going to help us?" The alpha simply stared and this confused Meg even further, but then Derek suddenly grasped her by the shoulders. Forcing her around to face him._

_"I know what I have to do, Meg."He said gripping her head in his hands. She watched him struggle to form his next words, his gaze was tortured._

_ "Whatever it takes to protect you because I…I love you Meg." It felt like her heart had stopped at his words. She had wanted-__no, dreamed of hearing those words leave his lips and the reason she had held out so long because she didn't want to scare him but now that he did confess—Meg felt like there was something completely wrong._

_"Why are you saying this n—"A sudden pressure to her neck rendered her speechless and a few seconds later darkness caved in around her._

* * *

Meg didn't know what Ariel did to knock her out, but she was furious.

"Take me back right now."

"No." Meg pounced at her. The female avoided her attack with ease, swatting away the girl's arms with little or no difficulty.

Meg's back made impact with the side of the car and Ariel held her to the vehicle with a hand around her throat, insistently.

"You need to calm down and think. Do you really believe you could kill Kali? You can barely land a scratch on me." She said in her usual calm voice. Meg growled and tried to claw at her again. Ariel rolled her eyes, clearly bored by the beta's attempts and abruptly spun her around. Roughly pressing her head against the edge of the roof of the car.

"She needs to be stopped. How can you just stand there? He needs our help we have till—"

"The full moon, which is plenty of time." Meg stilled at Ariel's words.

"Plenty of time to what?" She grunted demanding answers. Ariel released her and took several steps back. Meg turned to face the female. Her chest heaving from the heavy breaths she took. Her face throbbed from being held tightly against the hard surface.

"Derek asked me to take you with me to protect you from Kali, because she knows about you. You are bigger target now." Ariel informed. Meg was stroking her neck to sooth the pain while fixating her narrowed eyes on Ariel.

"Let her come."

"And you will what? You will be in shreds before you would even bring out those claws." She scoffed, Meg frowned and turned away.

"If you want to save Derek you have to be stronger, faster and calm. Kali is all about preying on your emotions. Taking a weakness and making you pay for it, it's what she does." Meg felt her throat restrict at the thought of Derek facing the alphas alone. She was mad at him but she still loved him.

"Derek was smart to ask for my help, because you need it."

"How are you going to help me?" She asked looking to Ariel. The female's tense shoulders eased—taking relief in the fact that Meg wasn't hell bent on resisting anymore.

"By training you of course, if you are willing." She answered. Meg felt her blood quicken in excitement, her amber eyes lighting up in fierce eagerness.

"Hell yeah."


	20. When A Storm Ends

**Final Chapter! :( Someone hold me. **

**xx**

**SSC**

* * *

Ariel hated driving, especially when it was through heavy storms currently like the one she was driving through right now. Meg sat on the passenger seat beside her. Her face practically plastered to the window, watching the heavy rain and winds that threatened to blow them away. It was Meg's idea to take a route through the woods to get to Beacon Hill's faster and avoid the outgoing traffic. Ariel was regretting the moment she agreed.

"Are you seeing this?" She exclaimed in awe, Ariel glared.

"Pretty stupid question don't you think? Considering I am driving through it." Meg deadpanned at the alpha's snappy tone and leaned back against her seat.

"You know you are starting to sound a lot like Stiles." She noted. Ariel narrowed her eyes at the beta. Meg smiled all knowingly but then her smile fell the moment she recognized a vehicle in the distance.

"Speaking of, isn't that his car?" Ariel immediately pressed down on the brakes, sending the unsuspecting beta flying forward.

_Ariel glared down at her ringing cell phone on her bed. Meg was sitting on the single bed beside Ariel's bed. Glancing frantically between the alpha and her cellular device._

_"Aren't you going to get that?" She mused._

_"I shouldn't." Ariel spoke through gritted teeth._

_"Is it Derek?" She asked in full alertness, Ariel shook her head._

_"No...It's Ethan." Deciding against her better judgment, she picked up the phone._

_"I saw you take your car. You are not as stealthy as you think." Ethan spoke, her frown deepened._

_"Neither were you when you stabbed me in the back."_

_"Hey Kali did the stabbing, well techincally it was slashing and I did —"_

_"Nothing, per usual" She cut in taking a deep breath to calm herself "What do you want Ethan?" She demanded cruelly._

_He sighed and fell silent for a moment "I—we want you back Ariel."_

_"You have got to be kidding me. Did Deucalion put you up to this?"_

_"NO-no... things are so wrong. Aiden nearly pulled off that Cora chick's head yesterday, he is more torn up than you think." Ariel scoffed at his words and rolled her eyes._

_"Well you can fuse together and be one fortified muscle man can't you?" Her snarky comment didn't rub off on him the best way. She would hear in the way he was taking deep jagged breaths._

_"You did this all for him, didn't you? For that Stilinski kid." He hissed through gritted teeth._

_"No, I can differentiate between what's right and wrong, you could too except you two clearly lack the balls." She snapped while pacing the room. Meg watched her with wide bewildered eyes._

**_Is she having a phone fight?_**_ Meg pondered listening in on the whole conversation._

_"You want to talk about right and wrong? How about how wrong it is for you to put so much faith into a boy that doesn't give a shit about you—I saw him kissing that Lydia girl."_

_Ariel tensed at the words he uttered, she froze._

_"You are lying." She murmured in anger, masking her uncertainty._

_"You are the great one at deducing, you be the judge." Was the last she heard from him before he hung up the phone. In a fit of rage she wanted to throw the blasted phone against the wall, but she reminded herself she was more composed than that and carefully tucked the phone back into her pocket._

They found his jeep crashed against the tree. The headlights were still on and the wind grew only fiercer. Ariel and Meg got to the driver's side of the jeep and wrenched open the door to find an unconscious Stiles with a bleeding head. Meg gasped at the sight, praying he wasn't dead.

"Stiles wake up, Stiles!" Meg exclaimed shaking the male by the shoulders, he wouldn't budge. Ariel lightly pushed Meg to the side then abruptly brought her hand up, curling her fingers into a fist but in the last minute her palm made contact with the side of his face.

Stiles jolted awake, wide unblinking gaze falling on to Ariel.

"You slapped me." He murmured in disbelief, clutching to his stinging cheek. Meg sighed in relief and helped unbuckle his seat belt. Ariel was getting frustrated with the wind that kept forcing her hair over her eyes.

"Can you move?" She asked checking for any further injuries on the male. He nodded while shifting his body around to climbing out of the seat.

"Y-yeah but my head, Jesus—"A sudden panic set in and he jumped out of the jeep "Shit I am supposed to be helping Scott, him and the alphas are going to fight Jennifer."

A sudden wave of dizziness washed over him and Ariel quickly brought his arm over her shoulders to help him.

"The school teacher? What the heck did she do?" Meg exclaimed. Stiles sighed and looked to the two girls, knowing there was a lot to explain.

_While treading through the forest..._

"She is the Darac? Are you freaking kidding me and Lydia is a Banshee? You mean like in Halo?" Meg demanded as they hurried through the forest heading for the Nemeton.

"What's a Halo?" Ariel asked Stiles shook his head in disbelief he was holding the steel bat he grabbed from his jeep.

"No not like Halo, geez Meg think a little more in the box."

"Where are we going again?" Meg asked when they arrived at a really large stump. The wind bellowed around them, threatening to blow them away.

"To save my dad and the others, Jennifer has them trapped under—there it is!" Stiles immediately approached the trap door he saw near the tree and using the she-wolves help they lifted it up.

"It's blocked. We can't get in through here." Ariel stated they all stared down at the rubble and slabs of wood that blocked their path to the torn down stairs. Stiles cursed but then the ground under them began to shake. A few feet beside them, the earth collapsed and a crevice was formed.

"There!" Stiles exclaimed, they approached the hole. He handed the bat over to Meg who grabbed it. Stiles jumped down before his hand shot out for the bat which Meg returned before the two females followed in after him.

"Hey my vision is blurry, what the hell—"It was like she needed her glasses again.

"Meg?"

"Isaac!" Meg exclaimed ducking under a dangling slab of wood and avoiding Stiles steel bat that kept the earth falling onto them. Stiles and his father were hugging fiercely and she didn't want to disturb them.

Her eyes lit up at the sight of Isaac panting and sweating. He grinned when he saw her. Though he was surprised by her presence at the same time.

"You handsome shark you," She exclaimed smiling and hugged him tightly. Isaac laughed and embraced her tightly. They pulled away and Meg looked to Mrs. McCall and grinned.

"Oh Meg am I glad to see you."Melissa murmured smiling fondly and embraced the girl in a motherly affection.

"You too and uh..." Meg's smiled wavered when she looked to the Argents "You guys too I guess." Allison uttered a breathy laugh and her father smiled too.

Ariel felt alienated and out of place. She had half the mind to turn and dash out the hole—if only the weather didn't threaten to kill her. They were all reunited and most probably going to die but they were going to die together, it was poetic and sad.

"Ariel," She was startled when a sudden pull on her hand resulted in her falling to her knees. Stiles had pulled her down by the arm so her head didn't bump into a floor board above her.

"Stay close," He pulled her to his side "or something might fall on you." Their eyes met, icy to russet. Ariel felt such a deep sense of relief and adoration, knowing he was there with her.

"Ariel it's good to see you again." The sheriff awkwardly cut into their ogling, she looked to him and smiled warmly.

"You too ."

"So which are you a hunter, Kanima or werewolf?"

"Pink dad, pink's a werewolf—I told him everything." Stiles explained looking to Ariel, she nodded in understanding.

"Oh, well that's good, how are you taking it?" She wondered looking to Mr. Stilinski. He sighed and shrugged clearly overwhelmed by everything.

"I am still trying to come to grips with the whole situation." He mumbled.

"I could show you my fangs if that help." Ariel suggested, they both looked to her, she grinned.

"I am joking." Stiles cracked a smile and the sheriff laughed.

The rumbling heavy winds suddenly stopped, the room fell silent.

"Is it over?" Alison asked her brown eyes wandering over the ceiling.

"Sounds like it." Meg mused when her vision sharpened again along with her hearing. A heavy relieved sigh escaped the huntress lips and they all cheered in victory, except for Ariel—she kept her cool.

"We are not going to be ceremoniously crushed? That's awesome." Meg exclaimed throwing her arms around Isaac and Melissa in celebration. Ariel was surprised when Stiles and his father hugged around her. Crushing her body between them, she sat awkwardly in between.

Stiles phone vibrated in his pants which everyone was aware of, he quickly pulled it out, glanced down at the caller ID before swiftly answering the call.

"Scott?"

"Hey, you okay?" the young McCall asked pressing the phone to his ear; Derek sat behind him on a wooden bench of some kind, regaining his energy.

"Yeah I'm okay, we are all okay." Stiles stated glancing at the rest of the refugees; Meg was practically a bouncing bundle of joy.

"Hey Scott!" She exclaimed unable to contain her enthusiasm.

"Meg?" Scott uttered in confusion, Derek immediately sat up alert at the mention of his love.

"How are you guys doing is everything alright?" Stiles asked when Meg was shoved away by Ariel by a hand to the face.

Scott glanced back at Derek for a response; he shrugged made a vague hand gesture.  
"Sort of." The true alpha mumbled.

"Think you guys can come get us?" Stiles wondered unsurely.

"Yeah of course."

"Great okay um" He began to trace the sand under him "…bring a ladder." They all laughed at his last words.

* * *

Somehow they all ended up back at Derek's loft, well almost everyone. There was an exception of the Alpha twins and the parents, who Meg guessed was probably having their own celebration.

"Okay so Ms Blake was Kali's emissary and that's how it all started?"

"Yes."

"So the Nemeton isn't another Decepticon and is actually a tree that gives power to Druids that Scott has tattooed on his arm because he has come across the stump before when he first got bitten?"

"Pretty much." Scott said with a gentle shrug of his shoulders.

"And a True alpha is not an alpha that tells the truth but an alpha that becomes an alpha from the sheer force of will?" they all nodded simultaneously and Meg sighed, her shoulders slumping in disbelief as Scott, Stiles, Alyson, Lydia and Isaac stared at her pityingly.

"Damn and I missed all that? I was gone for like a week—" She whispered still reeling from all the information, she glanced at Ariel who stood beside her with that same blank expression on her face, all of the news didn't seem to faze her.

"Three weeks, Meg. Clearly you weren't paying attention then either." Meg dead panned and rolled her eyes in response to Ariel's accusatory tone. The female alpha crossed her arms over her chest and glowered at the Beta.

"She is cranky because of the long drive back." Meg informed her friends who looked curious, Ariel snorted.

"You talk too much."

"Well somebody's gotta fill the silence. I was going to go crazy if I had to listen to another season by Vivaldi—I rather enjoy it the normal way, every three months."

"I was trying to drown out your annoying monologues." Their eyes were darting back and forth between the two. Stiles was amused by the entire ordeal but his fascination was short lived because his was still pondering reasons for Ariel's cold exterior towards him.

"Whatcha talking about, I am fascinating." Meg huffed crossing her arms over her chest like a ten year old.

"You were trying to decide which type of pie you liked best."

"Apple definitely apple." Stiles added and this caught Ariel's attention, she stared and he gazed back. He was hoping for a quick shifty eyed look and blushing cheeks, part of him hoped that her intense feelings for him was the reason why she couldn't bear to look at him, but when she looked away her expression held the same coolness that made his heart fall into his stomach.

Meg, oblivious to the exchange casually added "I don't know because now I am thinking about blueberry."

"Damn I could really use a blueberry pie right now." Scott agreed

"With whip cream and some ice cream." Alyson suggested, Isaac groaned in appreciation of the mental image.

"Ohhhh yeah that's the stuff." Scott grunted. Cora looked to her brother who stood looming over the teenagers with his muscular arms crossed in their usual way, but she was paying the most attention to his face. The way he stared down at Meg with so much longing –and hope that she would look his way. Cora dead-panned at the girl.

"You know the bakery place is not that far off, why don't we all go?"Alyson suggested with a large dimpled smile. Meg's eyes lit up at the idea and the boys—except Derek—nodded eagerly.

"Sweet!"

"Yeah man let's go."

"Now's your chance" Derek was surprised by his sister's whisper. She was nudging her elbow in Meg's direction hinting at something which he immediately picked up on. Megra was bouncing at the opportunity to sink her teeth into some pie. She was starving from the ride back to Beacon Hills and she wanted to know more about what had happened when she was away, this was the perfect chance.

She pushed Ariel in the direction of the door. Accidentally making her bump into Stiles—which she clearly didn't appreciate from the glare she shot Meg's way. She was about to follow their chattering forms out the door when she realized Derek wasn't in front of them. She spun around to find him standing behind her all by his lonesome seemingly in his own thoughts.

"Hey, you don't want to go for pie?" Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked to her before glancing at the door behind her.

"In a bit." He replied and took a step to her "We need to talk."

Meg wanted to as why but then it clicked. Of course he would want to talk it's been a month since "Oh right, sorry about that. When someone says pie that's all I could think about, sorry." She stated apologetically

"Yeah I know." He smirked faintly, an awkward silence fell over them. Both of them contemplating what to say and how to start the conversation.

"Listen Derek I—"

"I am sorry." He cut in. She gazed up into his pale vulnerable grey eyes and immediately felt her heart melt in her body.

"It's okay—"

"I was trying to protect you." She reached out and gently gripped him by the forearm as tenderly as possible while looking deep into his eyes.

"—I know." She said Derek stared unsure of what to say or do. His heart was pounding in his chest from just being near. He didn't know how he expected to speak.

"I mean I understand, I was really angry but once I calmed down…" She added and took a step back. He instantly missed her touch and suddenly felt insecure. Meg began pacing and Derek waited in tense silence. Clearly she had been waiting a while to say what she wanted, he wanted to know. It spared him from having to speak.

"Everything was falling apart and it was the only way you thought was rational, it was wrong—but rational." She said but there was hardness in her eyes from just the remembrance of that night. She stepped to him "I wanted to stay with you, I wanted to help you Derek so I didn't appreciate you just tossing me in a trunk and sending me off."

She was still annoyed, that much was clear "You think I wanted to do it? I knew you wouldn't just agree to leave, I didn't want to risk losing you." He replied truthfully.

"What about you, you think you matter less?" She exclaimed. Derek was surprised by her outburst. Meg sighed and inhaled deeply to calm herself before looking to him again with shining amber eyes

"I couldn't fall a sleep at night because I kept picturing you dead or worse. Did you forget that I already went through that?" Derek felt guilty from the sincere pain and sadness in her large eyes. He averted his gaze to the wooden floor boards for a moment. "I mean I love you so much and then you had to be all dramatic and tell me you loved me too before you—"

"Love." He had uttered so abruptly and without realization. The word just slipped his lips and it was hard to contain from how much his heart swelled.

Meg froze in her rant and turned to him

"What?" She whispered. Derek stood back in a safe but close distance, holding her stare with gleaming silver eyes.

"Present tense." He added it felt like the contents of her stomach had magically transformed into fluttering butterflies. The air around them had suddenly changed in just one simple correction. Meg hated that he had so much power over her and she hated that she couldn't stay on topic. The true extent of how much she missed him crashed on to her like a fifty foot tsunami. She was filled with such a wave of longing and need that she had trouble breathing.

"Right, then you—you made me forget my point, can we just kiss already?" Derek was on her in one quick stride he swept her into his arms. One hand buried beneath the dark curls of her hair while the other crushed her chest to his before kissing her senseless. Meg returned the kiss with eager abandoned and he raked his fingers through her hair deliciously roughly, clutching on to her midnight tresses. She was gripping the sides of his shirt trying to pull him in with needy, thirsty greed.

Derek groaned in enchantment at their passionate embrace and his hold on her grew tighter. Savoring the taste of her lips and the scent of her skin. He was worried in the beginning about facing her again. Especially her reaction to the fact that he was no longer an Alpha but none of that mattered—not when he knew she loved him to purely and regardless of his status as a wolf but only for his spirit as a man.

They broke their kiss, flushed and panting. Meg hadn't even realized that during the kiss Derek had lifted her in his arms and now her feet were dangling in the air. Her arms that were thrown over his shoulders clutched on tighter and she smiled down at him. He returned it with manly dents forming in his handsome face. Meg knew she would never get enough of that gorgeous smile, it was maddening.

_She is so beautiful _He couldn't help but muse fondly staring at tumbled-down hair in disarray and the charming blush in her cheeks. How he managed to find the superhuman strength to let her go he would never understand. She knocked her forehead gently against his, her small hands cupping his face lovingly.

"You know if we continue to stay here we won't get to have any pie." She mused. Derek chuckled and gently lowered her back to the flat floor.

"You mean you won't get to have any pie."

"Oh come on, she made me cut down on pastries as part of my training." Meg whined as their fingers intertwined. Derek relaxed at the feeling over soft, warm hands in his grip once more.

"I should have done that." He pondered. She gaped and then pouted up at him.

"You don't mean that do you?" She murmured vulnerable and hurt. He smiled down at her delectable nature.

"Of course not" He cooed and she grinned "Food is the only distraction I can use to my advantage against you."

Her smile fell and she stared flatly. He smirked evilly and she snorted in response and pulled at the handle of the door while looking to him.

"Oh ha-ha, being away from you has made your lame jokes BETA," it took but a moment for the jab to sink in, but by then the door had opened wide to reveal Scott, Stiles, Allison and Isaac trying their best to hide their snickering faces. Derek glared at their friends who had were waiting for them and happened to hear Meg's joke. He glowered down at Meg and she grinned cheekily though their locked hands never wavered.

* * *

"Come on do it again." She urged practically jumping on her feet. Derek stood leaning against the edge of the table.

"Meg..." Derek groaned rolling his eyes at his girlfriend. Meg pouted.

"Please please pretty please." She begged. Sighing he gave in and allowed his eyes to shift into an icy blue, she stared utterly entranced.

"Ugh, they are so gorgeous." She murmured in awe before abruptly pouncing on him and raiding his face with kisses. His arms fell to her waist on instinct.

Cora chuckled at Meg's strange nature. Her brother had indeed found the perfect woman for him, and one that didn't give a damn about his status as an alpha. She loved him all the same—possibly even more now that he had his blue eyes back.

"So Kali is dead, which is a real shame because Ariel taught me some kick ass moves, could have won." Meg stated with much enthusiasm after having showered Cora's brother with kisses.

"Emphasis on the 'could'" Cora teased Meg huffed haughtily.

"Even in death she manages to get in the way. Considering we had to clean up the mess she felt behind." Megra added.

"Technically this was all done by Miss Blake." Cora pointed out, Derek nodded in agreement.

"So what's next. Where do we go from here?" Day wondered glancing between her boyfriend and his sister.

"How about a little change of scenery?" Derek suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"You still want to find your mother don't you?" Meg shrugged unsurely.

"That can wait, we don't have to—"

"No let's do that, this place has given us nothing but trouble, it would be best if we moved away for a while." Cora cut in willingly.

"Yes and I don't want to leave you again, not this time." He murmured to Meg, grasping her fingers in his and staring deep into her eyes. She blushed under his intense gaze and looked to Cora and smiled.

"Cool, let's do that."

* * *

"You are leaving? But you just got here" Scott exclaimed in disbelief. They had arrived at the loft the moment they heard the news—they meaning Isaac and Stiles too.

"I know it's a little spontaneous but Derek and Cora want a change of scenery and I have to find my mom." Meg said, Derek and Cora were busy packing their things.

"You think she might be alive?" Stiles wondered choosing his words carefully. Meg shrugged and scratched the back of her head.

"Hopefully, I am kinda nervous about it." She admitted. Scott placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"She did risk her life trying to find you, don't expect rejection." He said she was instantly assured by his words.

"Yeah I mean if that's not love I don't know what is." Isaac added confidently.

"We will be back, I can't tell you when exactly but—I will miss you guys so much." Their hearts melted at the sight of her eyes brimming in unshed tears.

"We will miss you too Meg." Stiles said and gestured for Scott and Isaac. They enveloped her in a massive group hug.

"Ugh you guys you are going to make me cry. Get out of here, I have to pack." She insisted swuatting away Scott's hands that desired to pinch her face and Stiles who kept ruffling her hair.

"See you Meg and be safe." Scott said.

"Yeah and don't get into any trouble." Stiles added jokingly, she grinned.

"I will."

She watched them bid their goodbyes to Derek and Cora before leaving. Isaac stayed behind and Meg turned to him.

"You know you can come with us Isaac."

"Yeah I know but, I am needed here." His blue eyes clouded in thought and Meg wondered who he was thinking about so fondly. He immediately snapped out of his thoughts and looked to her.

"I'll miss you though." He said before ruffling her hair, she huffed.

_What is with these guys and messing up ma dew?_

"I know man, who is going to bake me cakes now." She said tauntingly, elbowing him gently in the ribs. He rolled his eyes and frowned.

"Oh ha-ha." He uttered before swiftly bringing her into a head lock.

Meg stood in the middle of the loft with a deep frown curved at her lips.

"Maan, I really liked this place." Meg said sadly, her eyes swerving around the loft "Good bye home." She called sadly.

"Good bye kitchen." She waved forlornly "Good bye couch."

Derek was balancing the strap of his bag on his shoulder while watching Meg release a pillar she was hugging.

"Anything else?" He asked when she made her way to him "I think you missed that little speck of dust on the floor." He stated sarcastically.

"Oh yeah," She looked to where he pointed to "good bye speck of—"

"Oh for God's sake." Derek groaned, rolling his eyes and stomping up the steps of the entrance. She grinned after him and Cora was watching the entire exchange with an amusement dancing in her eyes.

They exited the loft, looking back at it one more time. Derek placed a hand on the door latch and paused and looked to Meg.

"You want to close the door?" He offered. She smiled and shook her head.

"Nah you go ahead, I want to lock it." She said the keys jingling in her hands. He snorted and pulled the heavy door. The steel wheels rolled under the door and slide forward, slowly blocking their view of the room. She locked it and handed the keys to Derek who took them and shoved them into his jacket pocket.

"Let's go." Cora insisted not wanting to linger for too long. Meg nodded and they followed after her, though Meg paused for a moment to look back at the door.

She felt a pressure on her hand, warm and comforting. Derek's hand around hers tightened and he smiled down affectionately, she grinned wondering why she was so hesitant to leave when her whole world was travelling with her. He pulled her under his arm and she gladly accepted the embrace and wrapped one arm around his strong torso, Derek dotingly pecked her on the forehead and they made their way down the steel steps.

FIN

**I made you guys a surprise didn't I? Well I am clearly waaay too attached to this story. So I've decided to add some "fluff" pieces. they will be slow to update but they will be following the "finding Bridget" story line :D **

**Also I would like to thank all of you for your support. **

**x**

**SSC**


	21. Fluff: The Turtle and The Moon

**Not to brag or anything, but I absolutely adore this chapter. . Okay maybe its a little bragg-y? =P**

**xx**

**SSC**

* * *

"Yeah road trip with the Hale's!" Meg exclaimed from her position on the passenger seat beside Derek "Can I get a Haaale yes?"

"No." Derek responded bluntly, she shot him a flat look. Derek gave her a quick glance from the corner of his eyes before looking to the stretch of road in front of them. Meg twisted her upper body around to face Cora who sat quietly in the back seat.

"So tell me Hale junior, was there a time when Grumpy Growls wasn't grumpy?" She wondered, Cora smirked and Derek tensed.

"Well there was a time when he was a cocky asshole." She responded glancing at her brother through her rear view mirror.

"Not much has changed then has it?" Meg snickered. Derek rolled his eyes shot the two females a glare.

"I am so glad Ariel has her own car." He grumbled.

"Oh why is that?" Meg asked turning to him with her amber eyes shining in question.

"Dealing with the both of you at the same time on a stretch of road will most likely lead to a car crash."

"If you are such a nervous driver maybe I should drive?" She suggested hopefully, completely ignoring the insinuation of his jest. They were currently on the way to meet up with Ariel near her apartment.

"I knew you were going to ask me that at some point, the answer is still no." He retorted and Meg pouted instantly.

"Oh come on! Just this once, I promise I won't hit anything this time." She begged gripping at the arm rest. Cora was suddenly alert from the words that left Meg's lips.

"You let her drive the car? You never even let me touch your bike." The outraged younger Hale expressed. Meg grew silent glancing between the two while grinning awkwardly.

"I sense unresolved issues. Don't worry Cora me dear, I will let you drive my car." Meg promised sending the girl a wink for added effect. Cora was doubtful and leaned back into the leather seat while staring at Megra.

"You have a car?"

"Well, not yet but somewhere in the near future. I am thinking about getting a Chevy myself." Meg informed them, rather proud of herself. Derek abruptly let out a sharp blow of air in a mocking act. Meg narrowed her eyes at him and he smirked slyly.

"Did you just snort? I will get a car okay then I won't have to rely on you." She harrumphed glaring at him, he rolled his eyes.

"Okay."

"You will see, you will all see—oh look a poster for the new Thor movie isn't Loki just gorgeous?" Meg was swiftly pressing her face up against the glass of her side of the window, Cora dead-panned.

"You are right, she is easily distracted." She muttered to her brother, Derek could only shrug in response.

* * *

Meg's eyes widened in awe the moment she entered the motel room. It was a simple room with a double bed in the middle that took most of the space. The bed cover was a pastel blue and forest green with large dappled sienna coloured circles pattered across it. The walls were a plain white with one framed picture of a random view hanging above the headboard of the bed. Adjacent to the bed was a wooden desk with a flat screen TV on top of it. What caught Meg's eye the most was the view through the window, of the wall facing the door.

"This place is awesome, look at this view!" Meg exclaimed, rushing to the window and peering outside with twinkling eyes. The dark cyan mountains of Medford were prominent against the pink blush skies of twilight.

Derek silently placed their bags beside the door and shut it behind him, after remembering to turning the door sign to 'do not disturb'. He locked the door before allowing his eyes to fall on Meg. She had her back turned on him while staring out the window. He walked over secretively to the bedside table and placed a small white bag on top of it.

Then he began to approach her swiftly and stealthily.

"Man if I had a view like this I would never—"Derek reached out from behind her and shut the drapes, blocking her view. Meg was startled and spun around to demand answers

"Why did you—mmphm!"

Derek had grabbed her and kissed her so suddenly Meg's voice was muffled into silence. The intensity in the kiss, succumbed her into passion. Her arms wounded their way around his neck, clinging to him as they kissed ardently.

Derek pulled away panting for breath, she was as equally tousled and dazed by his embrace. The familiar heat in his pale grey eyes was back and she knew what the look always led to.

"Meg, it was a long ride and I could care less about how great the view is." He informed her in a husky murmur but she could hear the frustration in his tone "All I want is you right now."

There was such heavy desire in his eyes. Meg didn't know how she could possible say no.

"O-okay." She muttered feebly, unable to look away from his lips the entire time. He grinned. Quiet pleased with himself and kissed her again.

Megra melted into his hold and followed like a puppet on strings, when he stepped back closer to the bed, pulling her with him. He pushed the leather jacket off her slim shoulders. The material came off and fell to the carpeted floor, neglected. His touch left hers for a moment to discard his own jacket before returning to the task of seducing her.

Meg fell back on to the mattress and he followed her on to the bed. Caging her under him Derek wrenched his mouth from hers and trailed fiery kisses down her neck. The hunger in his open-mouth kissed echoed through her being, his teeth grazed her skin and Meg moaned in delight. She wanted to feel more of him. Her frustration peaked when she couldn't remove his shirt. Her fingers tugged up demanding at the hem of his shirt.

"Derek," She whimpered heady and impatient.

"I know, I know." He murmured breathlessly before pulling away to press up on to a kneeling position. Her pupils dilated in wonder and lust as he lifted his muted shirt over his head. Her stare honed in on his impressively built torso, the way his sides stretched from such a simple act. He tossed the shirt carelessly and Meg didn't really care to look where it landed. Her dazed stare traveled over the chiseled splendor of his body, in helpless admiration.

Derek was extremely aware of her worshipful stare. It was the first time he had seen her ogle him with such unbanked appreciation. He felt proud and charmed at the same time. A wolfish grin wormed its way across his lips, dimpling his cheeks. He planted his hands beside her head, snapping her out of her staring.

She looked to him with those wide amber eyes that were swirling in passion. She smiled crookedly and he didn't resist the urge to kiss her again.

Her heart pounded madly. She felt dizzy from his warm hands on waist, pushing up at her violet shirt. But the material wasn't a bother for long. In fact none of the clothes remained on her body longer than they had to—because when Derek Hale was determined to have her, he had her.

* * *

Megra was pretty sure they started their indiscretion at the side of the bed, but somehow they were lying with the top of their heads on the pillows, with the blankets tangled around them. She could honestly care less, not when she was feeling so sated and satisfied.

Her body was still coming down from high—high's, plural—breathing heavily she looked to Derek who lay besides her looking equally fatigued and surprised. He looked to her in dazed exhaustion and grinned from ear to ear and she laughed softly. His arm returned to her side, pulling her to him. She rolled over to him willingly, resulting her in being further wrapped in the sheets. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, placing sweet chaste kisses that made her giggle.

_"_Did I just giggle? Ew." Meg grumbled halfheartedly, the grin still wide on her lips. Derek's inky brows raised in wonder a smile forming at her self-righteous words.

"I forgot you are Miss. Badass." He teased. She looked him straight in the eyes.

"Damn straight, if I could handle you and still stand up in the morning then I must be Superwoman."

"Someone is feeling feisty. Must be the afterglow." He murmured back, finding humor in her bawdy jest.

"Afterglow? Pffft" She snorted but when he stared incredulously Meg sighed.

"Yeah probably." She admitted her face a blaze.

Utterly charmed he cupped her face in one hand and claimed her lips with his. She kissed back with eager abandoned, pressing her body against his and palming his shoulders.

They pulled away but remained close, staring into each other eyes with such intimate warmth. Derek could not recall feeling so deeply peaceful and tender with anyone but her. The connection was hard to ignore and it would have scared him before but he was sick of running. He wanted this, he wanted her—always.

Derek blinked suddenly remembering a task he had promised himself to do. Meg was startled out of her dazed thoughts when he abruptly grasped her hands in his and squeezed.

"Meg there is something I have to show you." He spoke softly but she could see the seriousness shining in his silver eyes.

"Okay," She answered. He sat up and reached for the simple white bag, on top of the bedside table. Meg mimicked his movements and sat up. She wrapped the bed sheets tightly over her chest, curiously watching him. Derek turned back to her, clutching the bag in his hands.

"Have you ever heard the story of the turtle and the moon?" He asked, pausing to watch her reaction. Meg silently shook her head in a 'no' but there was an eager interest in her eyes, waiting for him to tell her the tale. Derek leaned back against the head board and Meg adjusted her legs into a meditative position, listening attentively.

"It was this story my mother told us, basically there was this turtle and he was lonely and didn't really have any one. So one day he was idly swimming in the waters of this pond and he sees this shape in the water. It was big and round and when he snapped at it the shape goes behind a cloud. But then is comes back and the turtle realizes he had made a friend."

"A friend in the moon?" She wondered smiling fondly, quite taken by the story.

"Yes, my mother told the little ones the story so they wouldn't be afraid of each shift on a full moon—but anyway." Derek shook his head to dismiss the thoughts and shook the bag with its opening facing his palm "I saw this through a window in a jewellery store and I thought of you and that story."

A gleaming silver pendant around thirteen millimeters in width fell out from its carrier. Meg stared awestruck.

It was in the shape of a turtle, with tiny silver legs and a smooth head but what caught her attention the most was its shell. The deep detailing hexagonal lines. There was a tiny hoop at the top of the head almost like the turtle was biting down on it—the hoop was attached to a hook.

"Derek this is so beautiful." She murmured struggling to form words from the soulful affection she was experiencing. She was afraid to reach for it, worried that if she touched it, the seemingly delicate silver would break under her fingers.

Meg raised her gaze to meet his, he was studying her intently. She grinned in intense happiness, resisting the urge to bawl like a child.

He felt warm and content from the honest awe shining in her amber eyes. Derek remembered when he first saw the pendant resting on a black velvet cushion within the store, behind a glass box among other jewellery. The moment he saw it he knew she would love it, like she loved all things related to her most adored reptile.

"I didn't get you anything." She uttered in realization. Derek smiled softly and reached out with his other hand and gently tucked a stray strand behind her ear.

"You've given me everything I could need." He murmured lovingly.

"But still this is just." She wanted to tell him it was too much that he didn't have to try this hard to please her. The act was so genuinely adoring and beautiful. She didn't want to insult him.

"Thank you." She said instead.

"You're welcome." He responded. She reached out to him and tenderly cupped the sides of his face. Derek leaned down and met her lips half way, she closed her eyes and kissed him with every fraction of love she felt for him.

They pulled away and she laughed softly to ease the excitement that made her heart race. Her nimble fingers tugged out the silver chain and held it out for him. Derek realized her intentions and picked up the pendant, unclasped the hook and clipped it on to the chain. The turtle slide down to rest next to her mood crescent pendant, the swirling colours of the object reflected across the turtle's shell playfully.

Meg raised her gaze to meet his and Derek stared back silently. He was mesmerized by the love in her eyes. She leaned up and bumped her forehead gently against his. Her dainty hands caressing his stubbly cheek affectionately, while slowly climbing on to his lap and straddling him.

Derek's hands rested on her hips, his fingers digging into her soft skin. Meg pressed her soft lips to his cheek and trailed sweet kisses down to his neck, nipping at his skin, drowning herself in the clean inviting scent of him. When he trembled in arousal she grew bolder, studying and caressing him.

Meg never really gave much thought into why she liked turtles so much, but she knew one thing. Derek Hale was much like a turtle, such a grumpy exterior and a hard shell determined to keep everyone out. But deep inside he was alone and it only took one little visit from the moon to draw him out.

* * *

The next morning, they exited the motel room hand in hand. Derek balanced the strap of his bag on his shoulder and released his hold on her hand only to lock the door. Meg waited, merrily whistling when Cora and Ariel approaching them from the other end of the corridor caught her eye.

"Morning!" She exclaimed in her usual upbeat attitude. Ariel nodded in acknowledgement and Cora grumbled incoherently—clearly not a morning person—but then her eyes widened when they landed on the base of Megra's neck.

"Hey the turtle and the moon." She breathed in wonder boldly reaching out to touch the pendant.

"Our mom use to tell us this story about the turtle and the moon." Cora reminisced fondly.

"So I've heard." Meg murmured mysteriously and looking glancing up at Derek who towered beside them. Cora didn't miss the silent eye contact between the two, the realization surprised her.

She never remembered her brother for being the sentimental type.

"We should go to Klamath Falls I heard it's beautiful!" Meg suddenly exclaimed excitedly.

"Average in my opinion and we are supposed to be searching for your mother." Ariel reminded insistently, Meg pouted.

"Oh come on, it's on our way and we don't even have a proper lead to go on."

"We will find a lead once we stop making pit stops at every place you find beautiful." Ariel taunted and Meg couldn't help but grin at the alpha's words.

"Rawr, you need to chill. The Klamath waters are pretty cold you can chill there."

Ariel rolled her eyes in exasperation and walked off, and Meg trailed after her at an attempt to convince her into going to Klamath Falls. The Hale's stated after them in disbelief, but Derek felt Cora's unwavering stare on him.

"What?" He demanded looking to her, she shrugged seemingly nonchalant.

"Nothing, I just didn't realize you were so sappy." She couldn't help but tease her elder brother, Derek stared.

"It's just a pendant and she likes turtles." He retorted casually

"If you say so." She said smirking at him before following after Meg and Ariel who were by the car. Derek stared after them, watching Meg explain something animatedly to Ariel with wide gestures of her hands. Probably still trying to convince the alpha about the wonders of Klamath Falls. The silver pendant twinkled under the sunlight and Derek couldn't help but smile.


	22. Completely Unrelated Fluff Piece

**So I've been working on a Khan fanfiction for you all. While that's a work in progress I decided to take a break and update that Meg/Younger Derek part of the story I had promised. I do a lot of time skipping because I do not intend to include Meg in the season 4 plot. But the events of the Season 4 Episode 2 (titled: 117) were hard to pass up. **

**Enjoy! **

**xx**

**SSC**

* * *

Stiles's attention was grabbed away from Detective McCall when the front door of Scott's house slammed open. They heard the hurried stomping of feet until Megra Day raced into the living room. She was panting excessively, her hair wet and plastered to her face.

Derek Hale stood beside Stiles. He was staring at the female with wide eyed confusion. Something about her face...she was strangly familiar.

"Okay, okay I'm here." She panted staring right at Stilinski. "Where is he?" she demanded her frantic gaze wandering about the room until she noticed the young Hale.

"Hey who is this?" She inquired, tilting her head at the young man. Stiles was rapidly looking between them, expecting some spark of some kind. Stiles pitied the female. He had to admit, Derek without his usual looming presence, bulging biceps and dark facial hair made him impossible to recognize. Plus the fact that he was now a teenager didn't help either.

"Meg this is Miguel." Stiles stated gesturing an open hand at the teenager. Meg blinked in wonder then a slow grin wormed its way across her face.

"Miguel, what the—"She snorted, but then realization slowly dawned on to her until she was left gaping in disbelief "Oh...dear."

Pubescent Derek was oblivious to the recognition on the girl's face. But he did not want to dwell on the awkward silence that had befallen upon them. Raising his hand he gave a short wave in her direction.

"Hey." He greeted indifferently. She blinked again, snapping out of her thoughts.

"H-hey-hi." Meg stammered out and immediately regretted it. She smacked herself on the forehead.

_Hey hi? The hell? What the heck is going on?_ Meg had trouble expecting the fact that the boy standing before her is her boyfriend. _It was just...how the-what the-I don't._

"Anymore friends of yours I should know about Stiles?" A deep commanding tone cut into her internal rambling. She looked up to meet the shining eyes of Mr. McCall. He was dressed in a charcoal black suit with a dark blue shirt and ebony pants to match. She was quick to notice the FBI badge hung low on his chest.

"Hi I am Scott's father." He introduced, she took in the sight of him. He had gotten a lot older since she had last met him and a lot more serious.

"Mister McCall, it's me. Meg." She quickly said forcing a bright smile and pushing back her roller coaster of emotions, elicited by her boyfriend not recognizing her...among other things.

"Meg?" He echoed in wonder, she nodded enthusiastically. "As in Megra Day?" Stiles rolled his eyes at this "I haven't seen you since you were like eight...didn't you used to wear glasses?"

"Yeah I out wolfed them." Meg grumbled while scratching awkwardly at the back of her head.

"What."

"Out grew them, sorry." She could feel Stiles's disapproving death glare focused on her. She tittered nervously "You will also find out I have gotten slightly weirder since we last met."

"I think that's a natural personality trait you develop when living in this town." He joked light-heartedly, easing her instantly "We are about to have dinner. Do join us."

At the sound of the word 'dinner' Miguel was instantly at the detective's side, peering into the Chinese take away food bag. Meg approached uncertainly with Stiles at her heels. She was silently taking in Derek's current appearance.

He was wearing one of his favourite loose bottle green t-shirts. Meg loved the top on him because it hugged his fit body well. But on teenage Derek, the material was baggy except for around the shoulders. She moved to stand beside him, her gaze narrowing on his face. It was strange to see him without any facial hair, his skin was smooth and youthful and even a little on the cherubic side.

Feeling her stare, he suddenly looked to her from the corner of his eye. His dark thick brows furrowing in annoyance, a look she was used to. She was captured under his clear eyes, relief spread through her, they were still the same.

"Miguel, Shrimp fried rice or pork fried rice?" Papa McCall's question snapped them out of their heated stare.

"Shrimp fried rice, bad experience with pork and mint sauce." Meg was quick to answer for him and instantly regretted doing so. She heard the sharp slap of Stiles's palm making contact with his face.

Derek was stunned by the words that left her mouth. The detective was perturbed.

"Wow what a coinkey-dink that we both like the same fried rice and the same bad experience. We should like fist bump or something." She suddenly announced ecstatically holding out a clenched fist for him. Derek's eyes narrowed suspiciously, eyeing her hand and then her.

"You are weird." He stated factually, she pouted.

"You used to like that."

"What?"

"What?" She echoed, his expression scrunched up in irritation and his lips parted to utter a rebuttal, when Stiles quickly yanked her away towards the kitchen.

"Meg." He hissed but the scolding he had prepared left instantly when Meg turned to him and fixed her annoyed glare on to him "Oh my God, Stiles. Wat-way the hell is-yay oing-gay on-yay?!"

It took him a moment of stunned silence to realize that she was speaking in pig Latin. He had to remember to commend her on her quick thinking considering Derek was only a few feet behind them, watching them carefully. She just asked him what the hell was going on, Stiles knew he couldn't avoid answering the question.

"I thought that." Stiles nudged his head in Derek's direction "Was pretty self explanatory."

Meg was not amused, her lips pressed down into a thin line. Stiles was not accustomed to the disapproving look on Meg's face.

"Alright fine, bitch hunter numero one had turned Erek-day Oung-yay?"

Derek had been turned young. Meg rolled her eyes. That much was pretty obvious. She risked a glance back in his direction. He was helping the Detective organize the packaged food across the small round, wooden table. Meg looked back at Stiles, her amber eyes quivering in worry.

"So he doesn't emember-ray any-yay hing-tay?" Meg was desperate to know if he remembered her.

Stiles shook his head regretfully "No, he doesn't. I am sorry Meg."

"Ugh, how long is he going to be this way? I mean what the—"

"Can you two grab the plates while you two are over there?" The detective cut in, looking in their direction from his seat at the table.

"Sure." Stiles announced turning away from Meg to gather clean ceramic plates off the dish rack.

Meg and Stiles were both dreading the dinner that had befallen them, even though the scent of egg rolls and noodles made her stomach growl.

* * *

Dinner was tense. Meg spent most of the time ogling Derek, his younger self was aware of it and kept trying to ignore her. Stiles was nervously picking at his plate of rice as his gaze shot from one person to the other.

The tension was further fueled when Scott's father asked Derek's last name. Stiles answered for the younger Hale at an attempt to divert suspicion. He failed miserably.

It was not until Derek had asked Scott's father about the Hale house fire, that Meg's attention was reeled in.

_They hadn't told Derek about the fire?_ Meg nibbled her lip in apprehension as the FBI agent explained everything to Derek. She watched his youthful expression slowly take on a sadness she was all too familiar with. He blinked away with tears the brimmed his eyes, his stare hardening on the table surface.

She reacted instinctively and reached out for him, she intended on comforting him but Derek suddenly stood up. He shot Stiles a glare and then excused himself. Meg and Stiles had to frantically scramble out of their chairs, and pursue Derek up the stairs towards the bedrooms.

"Alright, both of you are lying to me." Derek exclaimed, Meg was not accustomed to hearing his voice at a higher pitch.

"Lying, what are you talking about Miguel—" Stiles was forced around and pinned back into the door. Meg jumped at the sudden movements and the door was slammed shut from the impact. She winced on Stiles's behalf, he should have known better than to push the whole Miguel thing.

"Okay I didn't lie, I omitted certain truths. Vital truths now that I think about it." He groaned as Derek pressed him painfully against the hard wood.

"Derek calm down there is no need to get angry." Meg tried to assure him. His exasperated gaze snapped to her, she knew he wanted to retort viciously. But for some reason he held his tongue and moved back, releasing Stiles in the process.

"I don't want to talk to you two." He stated sweep his arm in their direction, frustration clear in his voice "I want to talk to the alpha, I'll talk to Scott."

"Okay, I am going to go get him. The phone is down stairs I am going to call him." Stiles opened the door again with clumsy movements. He then looked to Meg "You stay and watch over that." He gestured to Derek while taking slow steps back into the hall "And you don't move."

"Don't move." He ordered again before dashing out and then suddenly appearing again, startling the two werewolves.

The bewildered looks they mirrored embarrassed the awkward teenager. He mumbled something and zoomed off. Meg waited for the pounding of his steps down the stairs, and then she turned to Derek.

A sudden alarming fear ran through her, one a person gets when they are left alone with a stranger. She had to remind herself this wasn't a stranger. It was Derek...just not the one she knew.

He was watching her, his disgruntled expression truly articulated his feelings regarding Stiles's strange antics. She grinned bashfully.

"Sorry about him, he is freaky like that." She said in a genuinely apologetic tone. Normally Stiles's weirdness amused her, but considering the situation, she didn't have much mirth in her.

"What about you?" He demanded taking a domineering step towards her. Meg held her ground, bravely.

"What about me?"

"You are hiding something." He observed moving closer. She inched back the moment she felt he was too close.

She was used to being within close quarters with the older Derek. The teenage version of him made her nervous. Maybe it was the lack of more recognizable features. Maybe it was his voice. But most of it was because he didn't recognize her, which scared her a little.

"Uh no I am not." She had her hands tucked behind her back. Her finger tips grazed over the cool surface of the wall behind her, she tensed.

"Then why is your heart racing?" He demanded approaching her until she was inevitably pinned to the wall. Meg cursed herself. Her heart was pounding erratically behind its rib cage. Peering at his condescending expression, she knew he was enjoying it.

"Why is yours racing?" She countered boldly. He rolled his eyes. The motion was extremely similar having been the recipient of one of his many sardonic looks. She watched him carefully as he fixed his stern look at her.

"You are being vague Meg." Despite the obvious exasperation in his tone, his words triggered a memory in her. The smile the graced her lips stunned him.

_Meg, he called me Meg._ The thrumming sensation in her stomach was back. She hadn't even introduced herself to him yet he knew her name. She knew in that moment, he was still in there somewhere, there was hope.

Derek didn't realize his mistake and continued to be skeptical of her.

"But that's like part of my charm." She uttered with a casual shrug of her shoulders and her signature charming grin. He eyed her suspiciously. She shifted from one leg to the other awkwardly as he continued to scrutinize her.

Meg watched as the teenager opened and closed his mouth a few times in a debating manner. Then he took a sudden step towards her again,cornering her under his stare.

"We've met before...right?" His tone was considerably softer, unsure.

"Why would you say that?" She retorted. He frowned. He wanted the answers not the other way around. Meg was surprised by the blush that coloured his high cheek bones and pinked his ears.

"You...You smell...familiar."

It was now Meg's turn to blush uncontrollably. A tense discomfited silence passed between them. Derek averted his gaze to the floor in a youthful embarrassment. Meg could tell from just one look he had the unmistakable expression of pure mortification she had had many times around him, mainly when she had uttered something she did not mean to sound so... clumsy. It was a strange twist of circumstances. She instantly felt the need to reassure him.

Derek Hale had become a living breathing reenactment of 17 again. Minus the memories, but she had to admit he was hotter than Zac Efron. Maybe she was being biased, but it was unfair how good looking he was even as a teenager. There was not a single zit on his perfectly smooth face. She resisted the urge to stroke his face in a manner he would dub to be creepy.

Hesitantly she reached out and lightly touched him on the arm, immediately grabbing his attention.

"I'm sorry that you are confused but I swear, once Scott gets here we will explain everything to you, from atom." She said softly. The conflict in his eyes was willed away. The grimace left his face.

"Why can't you just tell me?" He wondered. She shot him a flat look.

"I thought you said you wanted to talk to Scott."

"Yeah but that's because that Stiles kid seemed untrustworthy." He explained, nudging his head in the direction of the door beside them. He looked to her again. Meg bit her lower lip contemplatively, he gave a quick glance at her mouth.

"You just accused me of lying. You think you can trust me?" She asked. The adorable bobbing of his head warmed her.

"Yeah you, you have this look." He abruptly stopped talking, frowned and then took a step back "You know what, I'll wait for Scott."

Meg was slightly hurt by his indecisiveness towards her. It was like the time when they lived in the station.

"Alright, good." She concluded.

"Fine." He bit back before strolling away and sitting down heavily on the edge of Scott's bed. A heavy breath she had been holding in, left her lips in a sigh. She was glad there was a distance between them now. She was so confused, she still felt the same way she did when ever Derek got close, so that hadn't changed. But she felt like she was cheating on him by reacting to his younger form in such away.

The magnetic attraction scared and thrilled her a little. She began to pace the short length from the corner of the wall to the frame of the door. Subconsciously her fingers were playing with the pendants dangling over her black tank top.

_It's okay, deep breaths. Scott will get here too. They will fix this. They have to right? I mean there is no way Derek is going to be a teenager forever...right? Oh my God, this isn't going to be one of those Benjamin Button situations is it? Because I can't deal with a baby version of him-though I am curious to see how he would look. Bet he would be adorable, with those big eyes and lush ebony hair—_

"Do you always play with your necklace when you are nervous?"She was a little startled, still not being used to his voice. But that same condescending tone was present. She froze mid pacing and turned to him. He was watching her with a lift of his dark brows and a quirk of his lips.

"I am not nervous, I am restless. There is a slight difference." She felt better having corrected him by mirroring his smart ass tone. "Besides..." She twirled the silver chain around her slim finger "It helps calm me."

His clear gaze fell to the winking pendant.

"The turtle and the moon." He acknowledged kindly "I know it."

She smiled fondly "I know."

A silence fell upon them again, this time it was different. Electric was one word Meg used to describe it. The same sort of energy she felt between them right before a hot make out session. She could hear his racing pulse. See the way his pupils dilated behind colourless orbs. She was feeling the same need.

She ached to walk over and just kiss him senseless. But she steeled herself against her own emotions and abruptly cleared her throat.

"So it was a long ride getting here so I am going to just use the little wolf's room." She was swinging her arms back and forth as if trying to dispel the air around them. She began to inch back towards the door "Also check up on the location of Scott." She reached back and twisted the door knob, opening the door and then stepping out while keeping an eye on him.

Derek's expression reflected his internal conflict regarding the sudden emotions he had for a girl he hadn't even met before. Part of him wanted her to stay but at the same time he was a little relieved she was exiting. This was all too intense, too confusing.

"Hopefully he is close by and trying figure out whatever, this is." Meg said, gesturing to all of him. He shot her a flat look, she grinning bashfully before disappearing down the staircase, in search of Stiles.

_Seriously how long does it take to make one damn phone call?_

* * *

**After the fight with the Berserkers. **

Meg ran past Stiles and Lydia, they were moving too slowly for her. She heard Stiles call out for her but she didn't stop. She heard hollow, terrifying growls followed by grunts of pain. She heard them right above her. She raced up a flight of stairs as the sounds began to grow louder in her ears.

She reached the end of the stairs and suddenly, the voices had stopped. Heavy breaths left her lips, she swallowed a lung full of air and strode down the corridor, finally reaching a bend.

Scott along with two other girls she didn't recognize. The two females were sprawled on the floor on their backs, in front of her. Scott was standing between them, posed at an odd angle, clutching at his side. The tops of their heads were facing the long omniscient corridor that stretched out before them.

Within that corridor stood Derek, back in his mature form.

The sudden wave of relief that flooded her system nearly floored her. Her knees felt weak at the sight of him back to his full height, brooding expression with facial hair. The only difference was his eyes that were a bright golden shade that pierced through the shadows around him.

"Oh thank God." The words left her lips in a heavy exhale. At the sound of her voice his gaze immediately fell to her, the amber glow in his eyes disappearing.

Scott, Kira and Malia started startled when Meg abruptly leaped over them and raced towards Derek before pouncing on him. He quickly caught her in his arms as she wrapped herself around him, her legs around his strong waist. He steadied himself, cupping his deft hands under her thighs as Meg buried her face into his neck. Her arms were clinging to his neck as she sobbed.

Derek smiled lovingly and embraced her tightly, one hand moving up her back and to the nape of her neck, his fingers burying into her thick hair.

They stood holding each other for a moment. Scott was helping Kira to her feet. Malia was already standing, staring at Derek and his girlfriend. Mirroring Kira's bewildered look.

Derek slowly lowered Meg on to her feet only to wince from the sudden punch to the chest.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she was pounding her small fists against his strong upper body. He stood taking the light beating without a qualm "I leave you for like a week and you get yourself kidnapped by a psycho ex-girlfriend. Taken all the way to Mexico, shoved in God only knows where and aged backwards. I mean seriously, do you have a magnet on your back that just attracts the bizarre?"

"That must explain how we met." He cut in teasingly.

She was stunned by his words, she wanted to smile and kick him at the same time. Gazing up at the gorgeous way he grinned down at her, she felt her anger lift.

"That's not funny." She scowled, folding her arms over her chest defensively "Do you have any idea how worried sick I was. I mean you looked at me and you didn't even recognize me don't you—"

He kissed her swiftly and soundly. She could only stand dumbstruck as he held her face in both his hands. Meg melted into the warmth of his mouth against hers. Giving into the surge of passion she began to kiss back. Her wrapped around his broad shoulders again as he lifted her up into his arms once more, their heads were leveled as they kissed fervently.

Scott felt awkward just watching them and turned away clumsily. Kira was wide eyed and gaping. Malia seemed indifferent.

Once Derek released her she sighed and rested her forehead against his.

"I am still going to rant about this later." She pouted.

Derek laughed. He wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

After the whole Derek-to-teenage-Derek extravaganza that night. Meg was happy they were heading back to his loft. It had been a while since she set foot in that place, considering she was occupied with Cora the entire time. But the moment Scott had informed her of what happened, she came rushing back to Beacon Hills.

They were walking up the steps to the loft, hand in hand. Derek couldn't wait to get her alone. He didn't know how he managed to stay two weeks without her.

The large steel door was open. They were surprised to find a pacing Peter Hale to greet them.

"Welcome back." He sneered.

"What are you doing here. Don't you have your own place?" Meg demanded boldly from beside her boyfriend.

Peter's stern gaze fell onto the small female. His blue eyes narrowing to disapproving slits "Oh, I didn't know you were coming." He hissed, Meg flashed him a mocking smile. "Yes well I was keeping the place warm and toasty for your arrival." He stated in defense, Meg didn't believe him. Peter directed her a tight lipped smile and then looked to Derek, only to find the younger Hale ogling his girlfriend. With a look Peter was all too familiar with.

"The sexual tension between the two of you is making my sinus act up." He announced abruptly before stomping off towards the exitand slamming the steel entrance shut behind him.

"Well that was awk—"Meg didn't get to complete uttering her comment. Derek had a delicious habit of silencing her with his mouth. The hungrily kissed whilst stripping each other with a great urgency. With clumsy movements of their legs they made it to his bed. Meg pushed him onto the mattress and he dragged her with him. She straddled his lap and cupped his face in her hands. Meg was left in her tank top and blue boy shorts. Derek was shirtless and in his boxers.

They paused in their frenetic kisses to breath. She leaned back to gaze at his handsome, only to be surprised by the pair of golden orbs that stared back at her.

"I swear your eyes change more than a chameleon changes its scales. Seriously. What the hell is up with them?"

"You don't like them?" He asked his voice full of uncertainty.

She cooed lovingly at the vulnerable look in his eyes "I love them, but that's not the point."

He grinned pleased by her words "It's enough."

He knew normally he would be worrying about the fact that his eyes were back to being the gold. But he found it hard to care when his girlfriend was peppering his face with kisses. His hands snaked under her shirt, smoothing over her warm skin. Meg moaned at the feeling of his gentle touch. Her hands left his face. She raised her arms above her head and he tugged up at the hem of her shirt. She awaited the disrobing, but Derek suddenly tensed up and his mouth left hers.

"Before we progress. I need to tell you something." He stated firmly. She pouted, ready to whine out a protest when his serious gaze reeled her in.

"Oh no, she didn't mess with your gender did she? Because I know I am flexible with most things but I don't know how I would feel about tha—"

"NO. no no no." He cut in quickly, making her sigh in relief. He poised his hands on her waist and Meg sat a little more comfortably on his lap, waiting for him to continue. Derek was gathering his words silently before looking to her again "I was brought back to the time when I knew Kate, when I had feelings for her. So when she wanted to see the vault I wasn't sure because a gut feeling told me otherwise. But then, she kissed me."

"What?" She hissed he nodded. Her lips pressed down into a thin line "Did you kiss her back?"

"Yes, but Meg it was a lie. It didn't mean anything." His hold on her tightening in a fear that she would move away, she wanted to.

"It must have meant something. You just said you had feelings for her." Her woebegone expression made his heart clench painfully.

"Yes but it felt wrong." He vowed "Like the moment she kissed me it was like someone had dropped a stone into my stomach and when I pulled away I saw your face."

"My face?" She echoed in hesitant wonder.

"It was for a moment, but it was very confusing. I didn't even know you then." Despite not remembering her in his teenage form. He remembered everything that had occurred once he was back to his present age. Her kindness, her patience. Even though she was struggling with her own feelings.

She was silent, which was a never a good thing. Derek frowned desolately. He raised his right arm off her waist and gently cupped the side of her face.

"Meg." He called softly, meeting her amber eyes "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." She grumbled palming her sternum while grimacing in pain "My chest hurts and I am feeling irrationally angry."

He couldn't help but smile at her words, the padded base of thumb rubbing at her cheek bone. "You are jealous." He stated in a reassuring tone.

"Is that what it feels like, it is not a nice feeling."

"Tell me about it." He mumbled all knowingly. She knew who he was referring to.

"But I didn't go kissing Isaac, but then again I can't really blame you. Urgh I want to punch something." Her ocher eyes were burning in a fiery rage "No one kisses you but me, you are mine."

Derek blinked, surprised by her tone. She gaped, realizing what she had uttered.

"I don't mean it in a dominating, weird misand—"

"I know." He interrupted before she went into one of her word frenzies. She fell silent under his doting smile.

"You are hot when you are jealous." He said in a husky murmur.

"I do not encourage this, I don't like it." Meg expressed, her dark brows still knotted together critically.

"I know, I am sorry." He admitted in a sincerity that eased her, a little "Despite what happened, I still recalled your face and your scent."

"You did say I smelt familiar that and you did that sexy smolder thing with your eyes." She confessed, he grinned at this "Which I gotta say does things to my underwear regardless of your age."

He chuckled at that.

"It's not surprising." He said leaning over and nuzzling the column of her throat "Your scent is unforgettable."

"Are you saying I am pungent?" She contradicted.

"No of course not. You smell wonderful. Like lavender and honey." He scattered charming kisses up her neck and along her jaw line. She smiled against the playful seduction in his actions, enjoying the affection.

"That's a weird thing to smell like, but you know, whatever gets you going."

He inched back and looked deep into her eyes "So you are not mad?" He asked, the tip of his nose pressing into her cheek. She smiled and shook her head.

"No, but I am going to have to insist we take this entire night and a bit of the next day to erase her from your mind. If you know what I mean." He loved the velvety teasing tenor in her voice. It was extremely sexy, in a Meg kinda way.

"I always know what you mean." He uttered with a firm nod of his head. She grinned back and raised her arms above her head again. This time, Derek didn't hesitate to strip her till she was bare.


End file.
